


Questa oscura passione sul ciglio dell’inferno

by Morgana_Altea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, F/M, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Altea/pseuds/Morgana_Altea
Summary: SeverusXNuovo Personaggio / Accenni DracoXHarryQuesta è una storia per chi crede che Severus Snape avrebbe meritato un destino migliore e una vita più felice.La narrazione parte dal 6° anno - HP e il Principe Mezzosangue - ma andrà in parallelo con dei flashback vissuti dai protagonisti ai tempi dei Malandrini e della Prima Guerra Magica.Non è una PWP, è una storia di amore, erotismo, passione e scelte di vita.E’ passata un’eternità, Severus.cap 4Estrasse la bacchetta e con un gesto incatenò i polsi e le caviglie della donna, che si era appoggiata a un banco.Morgana sussultò e sgranò gli occhi, ma a differenza di quanto si può immaginare nel suo sguardo non c’era il timore di una preda, bensì l’ardore di un predatore.Lo stesso sguardo che splendeva sul volto pallido di Severus.





	1. Prologo

**Intro:**  
Chi ha letto la mia prima Long “[Le Notti di Saturno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762603/chapters/39329008)” sa che amo integrare un nuovo personaggio alla trama originale, di base perché mi piace lavorare sui “What If”, ma non solo: soprattutto perché, secondo me, i Serpeverde sono sempre stati maltrattati e non hanno avuto molta fortuna né in amore, né nella vita.  
Quindi ho inventato Morgana, e la prima volta l’ho affiancata a Draco come sorellastra-fidanzata.  
Adesso la “userò” per la seconda volta, modificandola ovviamente per la situazione.  
Di lei resterà invariato l’aspetto fisico, capelli lunghi e mossi, rosso scuro e occhi eterocromi, uno azzurro e l’altro marrone. Terrò anche il suo potere di Occlumante naturale, visto che avrà a che fare con Severus le verrà utile!  
In pratica questa è una storia per chi crede che Severus avrebbe meritato un destino migliore e una vita più felice.  
Buona lettura!  
  
  
*************************  
[](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
Quest'opera "Questa oscura passione sul ciglio dell’inferno" è distribuita con Licenza [Creative Commons Attribuzione - Non commerciale - Non opere derivate 4.0 Internazionale](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).  
*************************  
  
**Prologo**  
1° settembre 1996  
Il tramonto acquerellava di rosso e oro quell’ufficio circolare, mentre un profumo di liquirizia solleticava il naso e inebriava i sensi.  
  
“Da come ti guardi intorno sembra che tu non ci sia mai stata qui dentro.”  
Quegli occhi azzurri e dolci, sorridevano, affabili. Come sempre era stato.  
“No, Signore. Ricordo tutto molto bene, e sembra che in questa stanza il tempo si sia fermato. È che questo posto mi è mancato tanto, e me ne accorgo solo ora.”  
“Sono felice che tu abbia accettato il mio invito, Morgana.”  
“Io invece non so se sia stata davvero la scelta giusta.”  
  
La giovane donna sedeva mollemente davanti al Preside, torturando una ciocca di capelli e perdendosi spesso con lo sguardo dietro all’uomo, fissando senza un vero interesse i vari oggetti in fondo alla stanza, come se si aspettasse di trovare le risposte alle domande che la tormentavano in uno di quei libri o di quei barattoli.  
Morgana, da buona Serpeverde, non era solita lasciarsi andare o mostrare i suoi sentimenti, ma Albus Silente era uno di quei pochi uomini al mondo con cui riusciva a farlo, anche perché lo conosceva da... quanti anni ormai? Troppi. Sicuramente.  
Silente era stato lì per lei ogni volta che aveva avuto bisogno di qualcosa nei suoi sette anni di studi. E anche dopo.  
Sapeva tutto quello che l’aveva afflitta da studentessa, il perché era scappata a un certo punto della sua vita e probabilmente sapeva anche perché fosse così _fondamentale_ \- come diceva lui - che tornasse ad Hogwarts proprio in quel momento.  
Particolare che a lei sfuggiva al momento, comunque.  
  
Mentre l’oscurità si mangiava pian piano il tramonto, Albus Silente e Morgana Melancholia discutevano i dettagli della richiesta dell’anziano Preside, finché non si udì bussare alla porta dell’ufficio, e la conversazione si interruppe.  
  
“Avanti…”  
Morgana non si girò a guardare chi stesse entrando. Erano i passi di due persone. Continuava a giocherellare coi capelli. Qualcuno sbuffava. Lei pensava distrattamente agli accordi di cui stavano parlando un momento prima.  
Poi sentì quella voce.  
“Potter è arrivato al castello in ritardo, Albus. Ho già tolto dei punti a Grifondoro…”  
Inconfondibile.  
“… E il banchetto ormai dovrebbe cominciare, si è fatto tardi.”  
  
**Tu-tum**  
  
“Ah mi dispiace, non sapevo avessi… ospiti.” Aggiunse intravedendo quella esile figura di spalle.  
  
Successe come al rallentatore.  
Morgana si voltò, e agganciò quello sguardo di onice che a sua volta si sgranava, sconvolto.  
Azzurro e marrone. Quell’intreccio in cui si era ingarbugliato tante di quelle volte nella sua vita precedente!  
_E’ passata un’eternità, Severus._  
  
Il Potion Master mosse inconsciamente un passo indietro, senza riuscire a far uscire alcun suono dalla sua bocca.  
Dall’altra parte dell’ufficio, Morgana cercava di riprendere il suo contegno, dicendo a sé stessa che quando aveva accettato l’invito di Silente sapeva a cosa sarebbe andata incontro.  
Quindi si alzò, e indossò una delle varie maschere che sono a corredo di ogni Serpeverde che si rispetti.  
  
Nel frattempo uno sbigottito Harry Potter stava assistendo a una delle scene più rare nella storia dell’Universo: Severus Snape senza parole e soprattutto… emozionato.  
Quale fosse di preciso l’emozione che stava attraversando l’uomo, non gli era chiaro. Forse era troppo giovane per comprenderlo, ma la tensione era palpabile, e quello l’avrebbe percepito anche un bambino.  
  
“Mo-Morgana…” fu un sussurro, tanto che Harry dovette tendere l’orecchio per captare quel nome.  
“Severus!” Gli occhi di Harry facevano la spola tra quelli sconvolti del suo professore e quelli ormai sornioni della donna, che intanto si avvicinava con incedere elegante e aria sicura.  
  
A quel punto Silente decise di intervenire, forse per andare in soccorso al professore.  
  
“Severus, ragazzo mio! Hai visto chi ha accettato il mio invito?”  
Snape si voltò leggermente verso Silente, fulminandolo con lo sguardo, “Non sapevo niente di questo invito, Albus.”  
  
“Ma come _Sev_ , non si contento di vedermi?” Morgana sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso, andando incontro all’uomo – sempre più sgomento – a braccia aperte.  
  
Un attimo dopo, Severus Snape si ritrovò imbrigliato in un abbraccio, che ricambiò a sua volta, stupendosi in segreto di quanto fosse stato naturale, e accorgendosi di non aver tentennato nemmeno un momento.  
_E' passata un'eternità ma sembra solo ieri che ti tenevo tra le braccia._  
  
Harry a quel punto si disse che l’anno scolastico poteva anche terminare lì, per quanto lo riguardava. Aveva visto qualcosa di più raro perfino della Pietra Filosofale, e di per sé era già soddisfatto!  
Sciolto l’abbraccio, Harry fissava il sorriso dolce di Morgana, lo sguardo caldo che posava senza sosta su Snape, con la sensazione che attorno a lui si stava compiendo qualcosa di incredibile.  
Snape se ne accorse e riprese finalmente la sua proverbiale aria impassibile, pur sapendo che ormai era tardi: sicuramente in quella stanza perfino i ritratti si erano resi conto del suo turbamento.  
Quindi accennò un colpo di tosse e riprese a parlare.  
  
“Dicevo, Albus, che sarebbe opportuno dare inizio al banchetto. Minerva intanto ha dato il via allo smistamento.”  
“Ma certo, Severus! Ci siamo attardati con Morgana per gli ultimi dettagli della sua assunzione.”  
“Della sua….?!” Severus Snape lottava contro tre mostri invisibili che si chiamavano: sgomento, ansia e incredulità.  
“Assunzione, Severus! A proposito Harry, in tutta questa confusione non ti ho nemmeno salutato.”  
  
“Non si preoccupi, Signore…” Harry stava ancora ridendo sotto i baffi per quella situazione quantomeno bizzarra.  
“Lascia che ti presenti la professoressa Melancholia, Harry. Quest’anno avrete una materia in più: Magia Arcaica. Non avrei voluto caricarvi ulteriormente di lavoro, ma coi tempi in cui viviamo, ritengo fondamentale che i miei studenti abbiano tutti gli strumenti necessari per affrontare ciò che purtroppo ci si prospetta. Morgana, questo è Harry… Harry Potter.”  
  
La rossa inizialmente era rimasta troppo sconvolta dalla presenza di Severus, e non aveva registrato il cognome di quello studente che _era arrivato la castello in ritardo_.  
_Potter._ Quindi era proprio lui, il figlio di Lily Evans. La ragazza deglutì, e imbastì un sorriso di circostanza.  
Harry non sapeva esattamente cosa pensare di quella situazione, quindi si limitò a un saluto educato. “È un piacere, professoressa.”  
“Ciao Harry, piacere mio. Spero di riuscire a far appassionare te e i tuoi compagni alla mia materia.”  
  
“Molto bene, allora se siamo d’accordo direi di dirigerci alla Sala Grande. Poi Severus ti sarei grato se mostrassi a Morgana le sue stanze.” Disse con aria innocente il Preside.  
E aggiunse una frase che fece inciampare Snape nel suo stesso mantello. “Sono quelle proprio accanto alle tue.”  
  
Quando raggiunsero la Sala Grande e Silente declamò il suo abituale discorso di benvenuto, mentre tutti si chiedevano chi fosse la donna rossa accanto a Snape, Harry aveva raggiunto i suoi amici con un sorriso da vero erede dei Malandrini, dicendo solo “Vi devo raccontare una cosa che…. Se non l’avessi vista coi miei occhi, vi giuro, non ci avrei creduto!”


	2. Presente remoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le parti in corsivo sono flashback

Per i corridoi risuonavano solo i rumori di passi di due persone che sembravano intenzionate a sbrigarsi ad arrivare a destinazione. Nel sotterraneo di Serpeverde quel ticchettio risuonò con un’eco che alle orecchie di Morgana arrivava come il suono della pura nostalgia.

Severus e Morgana non parlarono durante la cena. In realtà la ragazza era stata subissata di domande da parte dei colleghi sulla nuova materia e sui viaggi che aveva affrontato per impararne tutti i segreti.

Lei parlava volentieri della sua materia almeno quanto detestava parlare degli anni in cui aveva peregrinato per quelle terre antiche e cariche di magia. Luoghi che avevano accolto la sua sete di conoscenza e il suo bisogno di dimenticare. Erano stati anni complicati.

Poi il banchetto giunse al termine e Severus chiese a mezza bocca alla ragazza di seguirlo affinché potesse condurla nei suoi appartamenti.

“Ecco, siamo arrivati. Questa è la tua stanza.”

Severus si fece leggermente da parte, Morgana aprì la porta e senza prendersi la briga di guardarsi intorno, ma sempre fissando quegli occhi di onice, e restando accanto alla porta ben aperta, gli fece intendere che era quello non era un tentennamento, ma un invito ad accomodarsi.

E Severus entrò.

_La luce nel bagno dei prefetti era calda e morbida._

_Morgana era appena uscita dalla vasca, coprendosi con un asciugamano dopo aver indugiato un attimo davanti allo specchio ad osservare le sue forme acerbe che durante quel quinto anno, sembravano essersi un po’ riempite._

_Poi all’improvviso la porta si aprì e un ragazzo alto e dinoccolato fece il suo ingresso, quasi distrattamente._

_“Ah!” Il libro che aveva portato come compagnia cadde ai suoi piedi._

_“Scu-scusa Morgana. Io… non sapevo… me ne vado.”_

_Ma la ragazzina non sembrava arrabbiata, e con un leggero tocco richiuse la porta._

_E mentre Severus non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quella visione, ipnotizzato e incredulo, lei sciolse l’asciugamano, che finì a fare compagnia al libro e disse solo “Resta”._

Fece appena in tempo a richiudere la porta alle sue spalle, che dalla bacchetta dell’uomo partirono un Colloportus e un Muffliato, appena prima che le si avventasse contro in un abbraccio fatto di troppi posti da stringere e troppe poche mani a disposizione e con un bacio che sembrava una boccata d’aria dopo quindici anni di apnea.

_Labbra rosee e morbide iniziarono una timida danza con labbra sottili e leggermente secche._

_Un ballo maldestro e commovente come lo erano tutti i primi passi verso territori inesplorati._

_Passi incerti fatti di “Spegni le candele… ti prego, mi vergogno.”_

_E di tocchi incerti di mani tremanti di desiderio, foga e timore._

Severus fece scivolare con destrezza la veste di Morgana, lasciandola in intimo, mentre lei, superato lo scoglio della veste dai mille bottoni, gli tolse la camicia.

Le mani di lui si erano avvolte intorno ai lunghi capelli di lei, tirandola ancora con più foga, e lambendole il collo, l’orecchio, scendendo fino al seno.

La ragazza gemeva senza pudore con la testa reclinata all’indietro, mentre entrambi si liberavano a vicenda degli ultimi strati di stoffa a dividere i loro corpi.

_Non si spogliò del tutto prima di adagiarsi su di lei. Tenne addosso la camicia, come a volersi proteggere, forse voleva farsi guardare il meno possibile._

_La Sirena continuava a dormire mentre bolle profumate saturavano l’aria._

_“Sev… fai piano, è la prima volta…”_

_La Sirena spiava mentre delle mani sottili e principianti asciugavano lacrime di tensione e dolore, mentre delle spinte delicate si accompagnavano a sospiri d’amore._

_“Anche… anche per me.”_

Il Potion Master le afferrò le natiche, sollevandola, mentre lei avvolgeva le sue gambe intorno alla vita del professore, e in un attimo, senza mai staccare le labbra l’uno dall’altro, si trovarono nella stanza attigua, gettandosi sul letto.

Entrò in lei con foga, in un’unica spinta, facendola gemere di piacere.

Morgana inarcò la schiena e portò le gambe sul petto dell’uomo per permettergli di spingere più a fondo.

Snape non si fece pregare e iniziò a piombare su di lei con un ardore e un’urgenza tali da sembrare che ne andasse della sua stessa vita.

Non si stavano amando con calma, non si stavano esplorando. Stavano esplodendo l’uno dell’altro.

Morgana venne poco dopo, gemendo nella bocca dell’uomo, che dichiarò la sua resa dopo poche altre spinte, con un basso e roco singulto.

_Quello del giovane fu un orgasmo lungo e inaspettato. Venne mentre succhiava il seno alla ragazza, che sospirava di piacere, ormai oltrepassato lo scoglio del dolore._

_Restò dentro di lei il tempo di riprendere fiato, poi la guardò negli occhi e fu come se improvvisamente si rese conto di aver fatto qualcosa di proibito. Come se avesse toccato qualcosa che non gli apparteneva._

_Ma Morgana conosceva bene Severus Snape, erano amici fin dal primo anno, e lo fece adagiare accanto a sé, costellando il suo viso e il suo collo di tanti piccoli teneri baci, per farlo rilassare._

Non avevano proferito parola. Nemmeno una. Avevano fatto parlare i loro corpi, che a quanto pareva si intendevano ancora alla perfezione, nonostante gli anni di lontananza, prima di dar fiato alle bocche che, in un modo o nell’altro, li avevano sempre portati a discutere.

E quindi stavano l’uno accanto all’altro, attendendo che i loro cuori riprendessero un ritmo normale, abbracciati e sudati. Stanchi e soddisfatti.

Ma sapevano entrambi che prima o poi avrebbero dovuto affrontare una discussione, _la discussione_ per essere precisi.

Per quanto avrebbero potuto posticipare, prima o poi la Luna che ama l’ambiguità avrebbe lasciato spazio al Sole, che invece predilige la chiarezza delle intenzioni.

Ma per fortuna, la notte era ancora lunga.

_“Perché? Perché io? Lo sai che non sono un Purosangue…” disse cercando di arginare il tremore della sua voce._

_Ma lei non rispose. Non a voce. Si limitò a guardarlo e a illuminare il nero di quegli occhi con quel po’ di colore che possedeva. “Perché si. Perché sei l’unico per me,” avrebbe voluto dirgli. Ma non poteva. Perché sapeva che la risposta da parte sua, non sarebbe stata la stessa._


	3. Scegli me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come l'altra volta, e le volte successive, i paragrafi in corsivo sono flashback

“Allora, perché sei tornata?”

Stavano pian piano riprendendo fiato, dopo aver fatto l’amore per la terza o forse quarta volta. E ancora dovevano scambiarsi una parola che non fosse oscena.

“Perché non mi fai riposare un’oretta? Fra poco verrà servita la colazione…”

L’alba ormai stava facendosi strada crudele, lasciando la notte a crogiolarsi nel ricordo di emozioni appena provate.

“Cosa vuole Albus da te?”

Il Sole li spiava, illuminando le insicurezze e le meschinità che la notte era riuscita a celare con maestria.

“Ci facciamo servire la colazione in camera?”

Il Sole accecante e spietato come la verità.

“Nana… sai che non lascerò perdere. Dimmi cosa sta tramando Silente e perché io non ne sapevo niente.”

_Nana_. Davvero aveva vissuto quindici anni senza sentire quel nomignolo pronunciato da quella voce profonda e incantatrice?

“Oh Merlino, Sev!” Morgana si alzò dal letto di scatto, cercando fra le sue cose, ancora piegate nei bauli, una vestaglia. Improvvisamente si sentì nuda. Dopo esserlo stato per una notte intera.

“Silente dice che ormai è questione di poco, che ci sarà presto la guerra e che Hogwarts ha bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile. Così mi ha trovata e mi ha chiesto di tenere un corso per i ragazzi dal quinto anno in su, perché quello che ho imparato nei miei viaggi non può essere letto nei libri. Ed è così. Ha ragione. Quindi adesso se non ti spiace mi farei una doccia, e mi appresterei a tenere la mia prima lezione.”

Parlò troppo velocemente e troppo concitata per aver detto la verità. Nel frattempo Severus si era alzato, silenzioso come un pipistrello e l’aveva raggiunta. La prese delicatamente per un polso, costringendola a voltarsi.

“Se credi che mi accontenti di questa spiegazione, forse ti sei dimenticata di chi hai di fronte.”

La fissò con quei pozzi neri e profondi, pur sapendo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a eludere le difese della mente della ragazza. In fin dei conti, erano entrambi Occlumanti naturali e avevano studiato Legillimanzia insieme, quindi sapeva che sarebbe stato un tentativo inutile.

“Ad ogni modo hai ragione, è tardi. Torno nelle mie stanze… ci vediamo dopo.”

E così dicendo finì di rivestirsi e in un attimo si diresse verso la porta.

Morgana lo fissava appoggiata a una parete, e mentre lo vedeva allontanarsi, non poté fare a meno di dirgli con un ghigno sdegnoso e l’aria sprezzante “Anch’io sono stata bene, Severus…”.

Il Potion Master le rivolse un mezzo sorriso, e sparì.

***

“Benvenuti alla prima lezione di Magia Arcaica, ragazzi.” Di fronte a Morgana c’erano i Serpeverde e i Grifondoro del sesto anno. “Come alcuni di voi già sapranno, queste lezioni sono solo per gli studenti dal quinto anno in su, perché si tratta di magia molto avanzata. Tuttavia… è giusto che vi avverta che anche fra di voi ci sarà chi non riuscirà a padroneggiare le tecniche di questa antica arte magica, perché ci vuole la giusta sensibilità, molta concentrazione e determinazione. Si, signorina… Granger, giusto?”

Hermione aveva già la mano alzata e non erano trascorsi nemmeno tre minuti dall’inizio della lezione.

“Si, Professoressa. Ecco, non abbiamo ricevuto istruzioni per i libri di testo della sua materia.”

Morgana le sorrise amabile. “E’ perché non esistono libri di testo per questa materia, signorina Granger.”

Hermione si sentì mancare un attimo la terra sotto i piedi, mentre dalla classe, stupita da quella risposta, si levava un brusio indistinto.

“E’ così. Questo genere di magia non si studia sui libri, non si ripassa sugli appunti. Si sente dentro. O c’è o non c’è. Adesso, se volete prendere posto ai lati dell’aula, inizierei con la prima dimostrazione.”

Mentre la classe faceva come era stato chiesto, Morgana intravide tra gli studenti una testolina bionda e le si avvicinò.

“Malfoy?” Chiese, e poi aggiunse “Draco… Malfoy?”

Draco sorrise sprezzante e rispose affermativamente. Dopo essere stato ignorato da Lumacorno, essere riconosciuto dalla nuova insegnate rimetteva il mondo al suo posto.

“Ma certo… capelli inconfondibili.” Gli rivolse un sorriso sincero e proseguì con la sua dimostrazione.

Alla fine della lezione gli studenti erano sconvolti, a tratti affascinati, a tratti spaventati, ma soprattutto erano sconfortati all’idea che mai e poi mai sarebbero riusciti a replicare quello che avevano visto in quell’aula. Neville Paciock era fra gli studenti più abbattuti, Hermione stava ancora cercando di riprendersi dallo shock di non poter fare affidamento su nessun libro. Harry invece sembrava esaltato all’idea di imparare qualcosa di così istintivo e naturale.

***

Quella sera Harry aveva avuto la prima lezione con Silente, era stanco e stava ancora cercando di riordinare le idee su ciò che aveva visto.

Naturalmente il Preside prima di iniziare gli aveva chiesto come stessero andando le nuove lezioni e il ragazzo era sembrato entusiasta: gli aveva raccontato del cerchio e della stella che la professoressa aveva tracciato con la bacchetta sul pavimento, delle formule lunghe e complicate che aveva pronunciato e di quel fuoco che riusciva a domare così bene, senza nemmeno l’ausilio della bacchetta. Silente aveva sorriso e si era dimostrato molto soddisfatto dell’entusiasmo di Harry.

Con tutti quei pensieri, il prescelto non aveva notato le voci che venivano da uno dei giardini interni. Si riscosse quando vide due ombre abbracciate dietro un albero, e d’istinto si nascose. Indossò il mantello dell’invisibilità e in un attimo si portò più avanti, cercando di capire chi fosse che a quell’ora se ne andava in giro per il castello.

Quando capì di chi si trattasse dovette premersi una mano sulla bocca per evitare di urlare.

Snape era appoggiato all’albero e la professoressa Melancholia gli stava addosso, si baciavano, Snape la teneva per la vita e con una mano, mentre l’altra era avvolta nei suoi capelli, più volte, come se ci si fosse voluto annodare.

Lei aveva una gamba in mezzo alle sue, una mano sul petto e l’altra non riusciva a vederla… Sospiravano e si sussurravano qualcosa che Harry non riuscì a capire, poi Snape parve calmarsi, si staccò e a voce più udibile disse, “Dai, Nana, non abbiamo più quindici anni…”

La donna rise e si staccò definitivamente, guardandolo con la stessa aria dolce della prima volta che li aveva visti insieme, solo che nello sguardo c’era qualcos’altro… gli occhi erano offuscati e le guance arrossate.

Il Potion Master intanto stava armeggiando con la zip dei pantaloni, e sembrava che gli creasse parecchi problemi.

“Hai ragione Sev, ma non riesco a resistere… Il pensiero di rifarlo negli stessi posti di allora…”

Ma Snape la interruppe, “Si, ma allora non eravamo insegnanti, eravamo senza senno e senza responsabilità. Inoltre adesso abbiamo due stanze non solo comode, ma lontane da sguardi indiscreti…”

Sistemata la cerniera e presa per mano la ragazza, che gli saltellava intorno e che improvvisamente a Harry sembrava una sua coetanea, sparirono nella notte, lasciandolo solo a gestire le nuove informazioni e anche una mezza erezione nei pantaloni.

In realtà, mentre tornava alla Torre di Grifondoro, si ritrovò a pensare che anche Snape gli sembrava più giovane e meno arcigno del solito.

Poi scosse la testa, stupendosi dei suoi stessi pensieri e giurando a sé stesso che quel pipistrello gigante non c’entrava assolutamente nulla con quello che stava succedendo nelle sue mutande.

Quando tornò nella Sala Comune, Harry raccontò per filo e per segno quello che era successo ai suoi amici.

Ron era bordeaux fin sopra le orecchie, mentre Hermione era indecisa se fosse più sconveniente che due insegnanti si fossero lasciati andare in un luogo in cui chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli, o che Harry fosse rimasto a guardare.

“In realtà il coprifuoco era passato da parecchio, Herm…” le fece notare Ron. Così la ragazza per deviare il discorso, fece un piccolo riassunto della situazione.

“Quindi hanno una relazione. E forse l’avevano anche da ragazzi. Ma allora perché sono stati lontani tutti questi anni?”

“Forse si sono lasciati…” azzardò Ron.

“E quindi hanno deciso di ricominciare in grande stile.” Chiosò Harry beccandosi un’occhiataccia da Hermione.

Ma subito si rabbuiò e sussurrò, “Secondo voi quante possibilità ci sono che anche lei fosse… o che sia ancora una Mangiamorte?”

***

Nel frattempo i sotterranei Severus e Morgana non arrivarono nemmeno alla stanza da letto di lei, ma si erano fermati sul tappeto davanti al camino, spostando in maniera distratta il tavolino, mentre si baciavano e si spogliavano.

Tolti anche gli ultimi indumenti Severus si posizionò fra le sue gambe, alzandole leggermente il bacino e si fermò per un attimo a guardarla. Nuda, rischiarata solo dalla luce del fuoco e coi capelli sciolti disordinatamente sul tappeto era scintillante come una luna piena.

“Merlino… quanto mi è mancato tutto questo…”

Ed entrò in lei lentamente, con una sola spinta.

Morgana sospirò, gettando la testa all’indietro e con un filo di voce, rotto dal piacere rispose “Potevi venire a riprendertelo… _tutto questo_ …”

Una spinta.

“Sai che non potevo.”

Gemiti e sospiri. E poi ancora una spinta e un’altra ancora.

“Potevi partire con me.”

Un bacio che toglie il respiro e le mani che stringono.

“Dovevo restare. Devo ancora…”

Lingua calda sul seno e spinte sempre più veloci.

“C’è sempre qualcosa Severus… qualcosa che ti porta lontano…”

Un gemito quasi urlato e la voca che trema.

“Quando tutto sarà finito… Nana… quando tutto sarà…”

Un singulto di piacere, poi un lampo bianco e nulla più.

Severus si accasciò accanto a Morgana, che gli diede le spalle, accucciandosi e tirandosi addosso una coperta lasciata precedentemente sul divano lì accanto.

Il Potion Master si voltò, abbracciandola da dietro, mentre una lacrima silenziosa le bagnava una guancia e ripetè solo “Quando tutto sarà finito.”

_“Scegli me, Severus! Per una volta! Per una volta scegli me!”_

_Su Godric’s Hollow regnava un silenzio innaturale. La notte di Halloween stava finendo nel modo peggiore che si potesse mai immaginare._

_“Morgana dannazione! Non capisci, Silente ha detto che tornerà, e io lo devo a quel bambino! Devo proteggerlo, è il minimo che possa fare!”_

_“Silente ha detto che starà dai parenti babbani. E poi quello che ti sto chiedendo non è una spiegazione, è una scelta! Prima la fissazione per Lily, poi il fanatismo per il Signore Oscuro, adesso il rimorso verso il figlio di Lily. Severus io non posso venire sempre dopo qualcosa o qualcuno!”_

_Severus Snape la guardò con un misto di rassegnazione, rammarico e dolore. Il suo silenzio faceva sanguinare le orecchie, e Morgana, con quel brandello d’orgoglio che le era rimasto lo guardò, un’ultima volta, prima di smaterializzarsi fra fasci di fumo neri, come l’ex Mangiamorte le aveva insegnato._

_Nessuno dei due immaginava che la prossima volta che si sarebbero trovati faccia a faccia sarebbe stato nell’ufficio di Silente, il primo settembre di quindici anni dopo._


	4. Delle torture e di altre lussurie

Più i giorni passavano e più Harry faceva voli pindarici sulla possibilità che Morgana fosse una Mangiamorte infiltrata, e più Hermione e Ron erano esasperati.

Harry ne parlava in continuazione, e così anche quella mattina andando dalla Sala Grande all’aula dove Morgana teneva lezione.

“Non bastava l’ossessione per Malfoy, adesso pure per la nuova insegnante…”

“Ma Hermione come fai a non capire che c’è qualcosa sotto?! Tu mi credi, vero Ron?”

“Non saprei, amico. Sicuramente Malfoy si comporta stranamente e la Melancholia ha gusti orrendi in fatto di uomini, ma da qui a dire che siano Mangiamorte…”

“Adesso basta o qualcuno sentirà queste assurde teorie e saranno guai.”

Hermione non fece in tempo a finire la frase che girando l’angolo andò a sbattere contro qualcosa di alto e nero.

“Signorina Granger… quali teorie non si dovrebbero sentire?”

Di tutte le persone che abitavano in quel castello, proprio in Severus Snape dovevano imbattersi! Proprio nel guaio fatto persona!

“Ecco noi… niente, noi…”

“Sono cose personali, professore.” Intervenne Harry.

Snape stava per controbattere e dall’altezza del suo sopracciglio sarebbe stato sicuramente qualcosa che avrebbe tolto qualche punto a Grifondoro, ma proprio in quel momento Morgana spuntò dalla porta della sua aula.

“Oh ragazzi! Venite, venite. Sev sono contenta che ci sia anche tu, hai l’ora libera giusto?”

Snape inarcò ancora di più il sopracciglio, fiutando la fregatura.

“Si… ti serve qualcosa?”

“Se non hai altro da fare vorrei che mi assistessi nella dimostrazione di oggi.”

“Ti risulta che io abbia tutto questo tempo libero…? Pensavo di correggere i compiti del sesto anno,” e così dicendo scoccò un’occhiataccia a Harry e Ron. “Ma non voglio guastarmi subito la mattinata, quindi credo che accetterò.”

Morgana, felice come una bambina a Natale, prese sotto braccio il Potion Master, che in evidente imbarazzo si fece scortare nell’aula.

“Benvenuti a tutti…” Davanti alla donna c’era la classe del sesto anno di Grifondoro e Serpeverde, ed entrambe le case erano piuttosto stupite di trovarsi anche Snape a lezione di Magia Arcaica. Ovviamente metà verdeargento era felice, la metà rossoro sconfortata.

“Come potete vedere, oggi il Professor Snape è nostro ospite!” e a quel punto un applauso si levò dalla zona Serpeverde, facendo affiorare sulle labbra dell’uomo qualcosa di simile a un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto, che cercò di dissimulare facendo un gesto con la mano, come a voler acquietare i suoi studenti per far proseguire Morgana.

“Si è gentilmente offerto di aiutarmi per una dimostrazione. Nelle lezioni precedenti abbiamo affrontato alcune tecniche di difesa molto complesse e altrettanto efficaci. Oggi vorrei provare qualcosa di simile, ma senza bacchetta.”

Subito un brusio indistinto si levò da parte di tutti gli studenti, che sembravano sconcertati: senza bacchetta non sapevano fare assolutamente nulla!

“Si, mi rendo conto che può sembrarvi strano, ma è molto importante per un mago potersi difendere anche nel caso venga disarmato. Adesso passiamo alla prova pratica, dopo vi spiegherò dettagliatamente come dovete fare, va bene?”

Anche Snape sembrava incuriosito da quella tecnica di difesa di cui aveva solo sentito parlare, anni prima. Morgana prese posto in fondo all’aula e il Potion Master dal lato opposto, ancora senza sapere esattamente cosa doveva fare.

Morgana recitò un incantesimo su di sé eseguendo un movimento particolare con la bacchetta. Dopodiché la appoggiò a un paio di metri da sé e tornò in posizione.

“Molto bene, adesso Severus… cruciami.”

“Come?!” Snape perse per un attimo abbondante la sua aria imperturbabile, e guardò Morgana come se non avesse capito esattamente la sua richiesta.

Ovviamente la classe era rimasta a bocca aperta, senza sapere cosa augurarsi.

“Avanti Sev, senza paura. Mandami una Cruciatus. Dopodiché scarta a destra.”

_Devi essere impazzita_ … pensò. Se ne stava in posizione di attacco, con la bacchetta puntata sulla ragazza, immobile, senza parlare, senza sapere esattamente come affrontare quella richiesta.

Harry pensò che fosse estremamente strano vedere Snape tentennare in quel modo, e per un attimo quasi si mosse dentro di sé un sentimento simile alla tenerezza nel vedere quel pipistrello insensibile e malefico vacillare, incapace di attaccare una donna alla quale poteva _addirittura_ volere bene.

Poi Snape abbandonò la posizione d’attacco, si prese la base del naso fra due dita e sussurrò appena udibile, “Morgana posso parlarti un momento, per favore?”

La ragazza sorrise gentile, rendendosi conto del disagio dell’uomo, e si diresse con lui fuori dall’aula.

“Ma sei impazzita?!?!? Cosa ti viene in mente?! Secondo te ti crucerei così, a sangue freddo?!”

“Sev, non so se mi sento più intenerita perché ti preoccupi di ferirmi o più incazzata perché non credi nelle mie capacità…” Lo disse con un sorriso che faceva chiaramente intendere che la sensazione predominante era la prima.

Snape infatti rimase un attimo senza parole, quindi lei continuò, “Non finirò a terra fra spasmi di dolore. Se te lo chiedo, è perché so difendermi. So quello che faccio…”

“E’ eccessivo. Non userò una maledizione senza perdono su di te. Inoltre… sono solo ragazzi, potrebbero impressionarsi.”

“So che Alastor Moody ha già mostrato le maledizioni senza perdono ai ragazzi. Non si impressioneranno.”

“Non lo farò. E’ la mia ultima parola.”

E a quel punto, Morgana reagì d’istinto, attaccando le sue labbra a quelle dell’uomo che si erano stirate in una smorfia nervosa, e che sussultò non aspettandosi di essere baciato dopo averle negato qualcosa.

Ancora con le labbra attaccate gli sussurrò teneramente, “Dai, rientriamo.”

“Allora ragazzi, il vostro professore ci tiene alla vostra salute mentale, e dato che ritiene siate troppo giovani per sostenere questo tipo di spettacolo, ci limiteremo a uno Schiantesimo.”

Snape la fulminò con lo sguardo per quelle parole ironiche, e tornò in posizione.

Successe tutto in un attimo: Snape lanciò lo Schiantesimo, Morgana con un movimento delle mani lo raccolse, a causa della forza dell’incantesimo girò su sé stessa, e in un attimo lo rispedì al mittente, come se avesse avuto in mano una Pluffa.

Snape non scartò a quel punto, ma utilizzò un incantesimo scudo.

Dalla classe si levò un applauso esaltato, gli studenti erano entusiasti e dopo la spiegazione della loro insegnante si divisero a coppie per provare a ripetere quello che era stato loro mostrato.

“Mi raccomando ragazzi, niente fatture pericolose. Vanno bene incantesimi che non feriscono, al massimo un incantesimo Pastoia, ma niente che vi colpisca veramente, nemmeno uno schiantesimo.”

“Hermione ho un’idea.”

“Che vuoi fare, Harry?!”

“Ti dispiace se ti schianto? Cerco di non farti male.”  
“Cosa?! Ma ha appena detto…”

“Lo so cos’ha detto. Senti, voglio saperne di più, ok? Voglio che mi metta in punizione con lei, magari riuscirò a strapparle qualche informazione.”

“Oh Harry che brutta idea!” Intervenne Ron.

“Dai, nessuno dei due vuole darmi una mano?!”

“Allora ragazzi, che aspettate? Vi siete già divisi in coppie?” Morgana spuntò da dietro, facendo spaventare il trio.

“Ehm si, io sto con Harry.” Disse Ron guardandolo male: se doveva schiantare qualcuno almeno non avrebbe fatto male a Hermione. Alla riccia non sfuggì quel gesto di galanteria, arrossì e andò a far coppia con Neville.

Mentre Morgana passava per le varie coppie di studenti, che avevano davvero grossi problemi a replicare la sua magia, dal fondo dell’aula sentì un rumore secco e varie voci concitate.

“Potter!!! Avevo detto niente schiantesimi! Weasley ti sei fatto male?!”

“Ehm no…”

“Beh non si sa mai. Severus lo accompagneresti da Madama Chips, per favore? E tu, Harry, non so perché abbia deciso di fare di testa tua, ma questo ti costerà una punizione. Ormai siamo a venerdì, e non intendo occuparmi il fine settimana, quindi lunedì sera alle 8,30 nel mio ufficio.”

“Cosa ci vuoi fare Morgana…” infierì Snape afferrando Ron per un braccio, “Ti avevo detto che qui a Hogwarts abbiamo delle piccole celebrità che non seguono le regole…” E dicendo questo lasciò l’aula diretto in infermeria.

Poco dopo la lezione terminò, i Serpeverde lasciarono subito l’aula, seguiti dalla maggior parte dei Grifondoro. Hermione invece ciondolò un attimo indecisa sul da farsi, forse perché in parte si sentiva in colpa nei confronti dell’insegnante, dato che era appena stata ingannata dai suoi amici.

“Le posso dare una mano a sistemare, professoressa?”

“Oh cara, sei gentile, si grazie, potresti risistemare le sedie?” Morgana si tolse il coprispalle, evidentemente accaldata, e rimase con la veste a maniche corte a sistemare i banchi.

Poco dopo avevano finito, e mentre stavano per andare in Sala Grande, Snape tornò dall’infermeria.

“Morgana resta un attimo, per favore. Granger non hai fame?” E fece intendere a Hermione che era ora di alzare i tacchi.

“Ehm…”

“Si, Weasley sta benissimo. Ora vai.”

La ragazza capì dallo sguardo assassino di Snape che era meglio seguire il _consiglio_.

Così il Potion Master fece rientrare Morgana nell’aula con un cenno della testa e la seguì, chiudendo la porta e oscurando le finestre con un colpo di bacchetta.

“Sev…?” Chiese la ragazza arretrando di qualche passo.

“E così… non hai perso il gusto per…” lo sguardo, che inizialmente sembrava distratto da altro, si spostò di colpo su di lei, che poté vedere chiaramente una scintilla luccicare in quell’oceano nero come la pece. “… La tortura.”

Nemmeno a Snape sfuggì il ghigno che Morgana aveva cercato di celare a quelle parole. Così come non poteva restare indifferente a quegli occhi disordinati che si erano improvvisamente assottigliati in un’espressione ferina.

“Te l’ho detto…” rispose la ragazza continuando a fissarlo negli occhi e passeggiando per l’aula con l’intento di tenere la distanza dall’uomo, che man mano si stava avvicinando.

“… Non mi sarei fatta colpire.”

“Oh certo… sono altre le torture che ti piacciono, non è vero?” Fu un lampo.

Estrasse la bacchetta e con un gesto incatenò i polsi e le caviglie della donna, che si era appoggiata a un banco.

Morgana sussultò e sgranò gli occhi, ma a differenza di quanto si può immaginare nel suo sguardo non c’era il timore di una preda, bensì l’ardore di un predatore.

Lo stesso sguardo che splendeva sul volto pallido di Severus.

“Mi fa piacere vedere che non hai dimenticato.” Sussurrò sprezzante.

“Mai.” Fu un sussurro. Le labbra di Snape contro l’orecchio della ragazza, provocandole un fremito incontrollabile.

Si allontanò, girando attorno a quel banco, guardando quella che era stata la fonte delle sue gioie, dei suoi sensi di colpa e dei suoi rimorsi per così tanto tempo.

“Credi che non ricordi quella notte a Spinners’ End?”

Morgana sussultò, sperando che Severus non avesse notato quella reazione. Invano.

“Te la ricordi… Ovviamente. Non è certo stata l’unica, ma è quella che ricordo con più… _affetto_.”

“Ah, lo chiami… _affetto_ , adesso?” Rispose sprezzante la ragazza.

_“Severus, ancora?! Sul serio?! La tua amica Lily Evans non esiste più. Ti ha voltato le spalle anni fa! Ora è Lily Potter, suo figlio è nato stanotte, e tu sei ancora conciato così!”_

_“Che diavolo vuoi, perché sei qui? E non nominarla, cosa vuoi che me ne importi!”_

_“E’ perché non ti importa che sei ubriaco fradicio, immagino!”_

_“Morgana esci da casa mia, sul serio vattene.”_

_“No. Io non ti lascio. Non in questo stato!”_

_“Morgana, lasciami solo.”_

_“NO! Non sono io quella che ti abbandona! Non sono io quella che ti lascia al tuo destino!”_

_Occhi neri e lucidi di rimpianto e incertezza dentro occhi colorati carichi di sentimento e risentimento._

Il Potion Master la raggiunse di nuovo, le puntò la bacchetta al petto e con un gesto esperto le tagliò il corsetto dell’abito, al centro, rivelando i seni grandi e sodi.

Iniziò a leccare e succhiare i capezzoli della ragazza che gemeva sotto il suo tocco, inabile a qualsiasi movimento.

Poi smise di colpo e riprese le distanze, lasciando che quegli occhi liquidi lo seguissero in ogni movimento.

Con calma fece apparire una fascia nera e due pinzette. In un attimo la sua bocca era stata fasciata e i suoi capezzoli stretti nei morsetti.

“Ho sempre pensato che ci provassi gusto a farmi alterare. A mettermi in difficoltà. In un certo senso sei l’unica persona che riesce a farmi perdere la calma.”

Un taglio con la bacchetta sotto la vita, lacerando la veste fino alla fine.

Severus infilò un dito, poi un altro e un altro ancora. Morgana gemeva senza ritegno, mentre Severus sembrava concentrato in pensieri che lo portavano lontano.

_Catene che sbattono. Bocche che si divorano e mani che stringono._

_Severus non sapeva come si sentiva. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa gli passava per la testa mentre prendeva Morgana per i polsi e la sbatteva contro la grande libreria. Non sapeva cosa avesse in mente mentre la immobilizzava con delle catene e la prendeva con una passione che assomigliava tanto al dolore._

“E’ che mi hai sempre sfidato. Sempre.” Sfilò le dita, si portò davanti al suo viso e le leccò con una calma snervante, mentre Morgana fremeva. Poi si inginocchiò e iniziò a leccarla e a baciarla, portandola a desiderare di più, di più…

_“Tu devi allontanarti da me. Devi smetterla di starmi intorno.” Severus pregava Morgana di andarsene, mentre la teneva legata e le piombava dentro ancora e ancora._

_“Non sono l’uomo per te. Non sono l’uomo per nessuno.” Un ultimo colpo di reni e la rottura di un argine di piacere e di dolore._

Il Potion Master smise di colpo di dare piacere alla ragazza e si riportò davanti ai suoi occhi.

Morgana tentò di dire qualcosa, ma la benda sulla bocca glielo rendeva difficile.

“Cosa?! Mi stai forse pregando?”

Un cenno con la testa. E Snape le sciolse il bavaglio.

“Ti… ti prego… non ce la faccio più.”

Severus rimase un attimo in contemplazione di quegli occhi, che negli anni erano cambiati così poco… Liquidi e offuscati di piacere, così come li aveva visti tante volte…

Avrebbe voluto resistere, ma ormai la sua erezione era diventata dolorosa nei pantaloni.

In un attimo la liberò, era già rossa e bagnata. Divaricò leggermente le gambe di Morgana ed entrò in lei in un colpo solo, veloce come un rapace affamato sulla preda. Raggiunse la sua bocca vorace e iniziò a piombare su di lei con colpi decisi e urgenti.

Liberò anche i capezzoli dai morsetti e li leccò, congestionati e turgidi.

_L’incanto si sciolse. Le catene scomparvero e Severus si accasciò al suolo, subito seguito da Morgana che si accorse immediatamente delle lacrime che rigavano copiose il viso del suo amante, per poi cadere su quel vecchio pavimento di legno._

_Morgana gli alzò il volto, e gli disse solo “Io non me ne vado. Io non ti lascio.”_

_Poi si abbracciarono e piansero insieme per quelle che potevano essere ore, giorni o forse solo minuti amplificati. Restarono in quella stretta fatta di lacrime aspettando il mattino._

Vennero insieme poco dopo, fra singhiozzi di piacere. Immediatamente l’incantesimo si annullò e le catene scomparvero. Si sciolsero in un caldo abbraccio, Morgana cinse anche le gambe intorno al corpo dell’uomo, che stava ancora dentro di lei. Rimasero così a lungo, il Potion Master con il viso nascosto nell’incavo del collo della ragazza che gli accarezzava i capelli con amore. Rimasero abbracciati per un tempo indefinito, questa volta senza lacrime a rigare i loro visi.


	5. Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flashback sempre in corsivo*

Finalmente arrivò il giorno della prima gita ad Hogsmade.

Gli studenti erano ansiosi di uscire per qualche ora dal castello, e come loro, anche Morgana non vedeva l’ora di poter visitare quel posto che tanto le era mancato. Ovviamente, Severus non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciare i suoi sotterranei…

Lucius Malfoy nel frattempo, quel giorno aveva deciso di recarsi a trovare Draco, per sapere se aveva fatto progressi con il piano assegnatogli dal Signore Oscuro.

Miracolosamente l’uomo era riuscito a scampare ad Azkaban per l’ennesima volta, ma ciò che l’aveva atteso al ritorno dalla missione al Ministero era stato forse peggio di un attacco dei Dissennatori.

Voldemort era furioso per aver perso la profezia, e aveva deciso di colpire Lord Malfoy nel suo punto debole: il suo adorato figlio.

Così aveva marchiato il povero Draco e gli aveva assegnato un compito impossibile, giusto per punire suo padre, e se al limite il ragazzo fosse riuscito nel suo incarico, si sarebbe liberato per sempre di Albus Silente.

Morgana era appena uscita da Milenandia e girando l’angolo, assistette a una scena a dir poco singolare: Draco fissava in cagnesco Harry, Hermione e Ron.

E accanto a Draco chi c’era?

_Oh Salazar!_

Non poteva sentire ciò che si stavano dicendo, ma non pareva proprio niente di buono. Così decise di intervenire, e non solo per separarli.

“Lord Malfoy! Riconoscerei quella chioma platino fra un milione! Non sei un po’ troppo vecchio per portare quell’acconciatura così sexy?!”

Quelle parole pronunciate con quel tono scherzoso e allegro riscossero il gruppetto, che ci mise un momento prima di mettere a fuoco la situazione.

Lucius sgranò gli occhi, e per un attimo tutti temettero che da lì a breve si sarebbe scatenato un putiferio: come si permetteva quella donna di rivolgersi in quel modo a Lucius Malfoy?!

Draco era confuso, ma cercò di mantenere il suo contegno, rivolgendosi al padre, “Padre… lei è…”

“Draco lo so chi è! Ma perché non mi hai detto il nome della tua nuova insegnante?!” E poi avanzando dritto verso la ragazza, che gli sorrideva complice aggiunse “Salazar benedetto!!! Morgana!!!”

E così dicendo la abbracciò senza riserve, facendo cadere la mascella a chiunque passasse di lì in quel momento, per non parlare dei quattro ragazzi che guardavano i due con aria allibita.

“Ah, Lucius! Merlino! Non sei cambiato per niente!!!”

“Io?! Starai scherzando! Sei tu che… ma hai fatto un patto con Satana?! Sei identica a quindici anni fa!”

Morgana rise di cuore, e strinse il braccio di Lucius che ancora indugiava sulla sua spalla.

Nel frattempo i tre grifoni si guardavano scioccati e osservavano sottecchi Draco che cercava inutilmente di capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Suo padre e la sua insegnante stavano chiacchierando amichevolmente, complici negli sguardi e ridevano come due adolescenti.

“Come hai potuto non farti vedere?! Sei tornata da un mese e non hai mandato nemmeno un gufo!”

“Ah, Lucius è stato un mese intenso, lo avrei fatto di sicuro…”

Né i tre grifoni, né tantomeno Draco, avevano mai visto Lucius Malfoy sorridere e comportarsi in quel modo, dimenticando completamente il contegno e l’aria di superiorità che lo accompagnavano ovunque.

“Cissi come sta?”

“Cissi sta bene, ma sarà furiosa quando le dirò che sei qui e non le hai scritto!”

“Ah mi farò perdonare, promesso!”

Parlottavano fitto fitto, poi a un certo punto, sentendosi osservato, Lucius Malfoy si rivolse a Draco, “Figliolo, voglio assolutamente che tu abbia il massimo dei voti nella materia di Morgana, capito? Devi essere ineccepibile con questa signora!”

“Sono ancora signorina Lucius, e non ti preoccupare, tuo figlio è già ineccepibile, vero Draco?” E così dicendo fece l’occhiolino al ragazzo, che arrossì.

“Bene… figliolo, io offro un firewisky a Morgana, noi ci vediamo dopo.” Così dicendo la prese a braccetto e si incamminarono.

Hermione a quel punto si girò verso Harry con aria pensierosa dicendogli “Hai presente la favola del Gatto e la Volpe?!”

Harry capì al volo e nonostante la brutta sensazione che aveva sentito nel momento in cui si era reso conto che la loro nuova insegnante, non solo sembrava molto intima con Snape, ma era anche amica di Lord Malfoy, non poté fare a meno di sorridere all’immagine del Gatto e la Volpe che trotterellavano per strada confabulando.

In effetti era un parallelismo molto indovinato.

***

Lucius Malfoy e Morgana si infilarono ai Tre Manici di Scopa e si accomodarono ad un tavolo abbastanza riparato.

Inutile dire che Harry aveva subito congedato Draco in malo modo per scappare dopo un attimo dietro a quella strana coppia che aveva appena visto caracollare via allegra.

Hermione cercò di dissuaderlo, dal fare cose stupide, ma ormai Harry sapeva quello che voleva e non si sarebbe fermato.

Così, visto che in tre ormai non ci entravano più sotto il mantello ed Hermione sembrava indignata al pensiero di origliare conversazioni private, prese Ron e insieme si acquattarono poco distante da Lord Malfoy e dalla loro professoressa, con la scusa di capire se potevano fidarsi di lei, oppure no.

“…Ti ricordi poi cos’è successo?!” 

Morgana stava ridendo di cuore, “E chi se lo scorda, Lucius?!”

Sedevano vicinissimi, confabulavano proprio come due vecchi compari che non si vedono da anni. Se Harry non avesse saputo chi era quell’uomo, quasi avrebbe provato un moto di simpatia per quella coppia di amici.

Le risate pian piano scemarono e Lord Malfoy si fece un po’ più serio.

“Con… con _lui_ , come va?”

Harry e Ron si guardarono interrogativi.

“Che vuoi che ti dica, Lucius. Abbiamo ricominciato dove avevamo lasciato quindici anni fa.”

“Io davvero non ti ho mai capita Morgana. Non in questo senso. Avresti potuto avere tutti i purosangue inglesi, volendo. Avresti potuto fare un buon matrimonio e stare tranquilla per la vita… e invece…?! Ti sei fissata su… cioè cerca di capirmi, io voglio bene a Severus, lo sai. Ma per la barba di Merlino, è un mezzosangue e non ti ha mai nemmeno trattata come si deve, con la fissazione che aveva per quella Sanguemarcio!”

Harry scrutava Morgana per carpire ogni suo mutamento di espressione, ma lei non si offese per niente a quelle parole, anzi, guardò Lucius con calore, gli sorrise e gli prese la mano. Chissà quante volte aveva sentito frasi simili…

_Morgana piangeva in un vicolo buio, seduta su un gradino._

_“Non dovresti essere qui. Non da sola. Non al buio. E soprattutto non a piangere.”_

_Un mantello scese a coprirle le spalle e due occhi grigi, circondati da lunghi capelli biondi la guardavano dall’alto._

_“Lucius…”_

_Lucius Malfoy si sedette accanto alla ragazza e le circondò le spalle con un braccio, facendole appoggiare la testa nell’incavo del suo collo._

_“Non dovresti farti trattare così. Sono affezionato a Severus ma lo sono di più a te, e davvero non mi piace che ti faccia stare male.”_

“Lucius… credo che non esista nessuno che mi conosce quanto te. Nemmeno Severus. Sai che non sarei mai riuscita a contrarre un matrimonio d’interesse, sono sempre stata troppo autonoma e idealista. Inoltre... non ho mai smesso di sperare che un giorno Sev potesse aprire gli occhi.”

“Ah, Nana… anch’io credevo che dopo tutto… insomma tutto quello che è successo quella notte… e la caduta del Signore Oscuro… lui decidesse di fare sul serio con te. Eppure non è successo, e Merlino solo sa perché. Eppure avrebbe potuto sposarti anche con il lavoro che Silente gli aveva proposto a Hogwarts.”

Ma Morgana sapeva fin troppo bene perché. E quindi glissò, e in perfetto stile Serpeverde portò la conversazione in un territorio meno minato.

“Comunque Lucius, senza di te non so come avrei fatto in quel periodo. È solo alle notti che abbiamo passato insieme se non sono impazzita.”

_“Dai adesso basta piangere. Ti porto in un posto.”_

_Morgana sgranò i suoi occhi disordinati appiccicandoli al grigio di Lucius e sorrise, debolmente ma sinceramente._

_“Dove… dove andiamo?”_

_“Stanotte andiamo a divertirci.”_

_E detto così aiutò la ragazza a rialzarsi, la abbracciò per la vita e si incamminarono nell’oscurità._

Lucius Malfoy sorrise, ma a differenza dei sorrisi precedenti, questo era carico di malizia e nei suoi occhi era lampante una luce leziosa.

“Oh beh, è stato un piacere.”

Ed entrambi scoppiarono in una risata fragorosa e complice.

“Sai, Morgana… Quel locale a Nocturne Alley… esiste ancora. Lo dico nel caso avessi ancora bisogno di distrarti…”

_Il locale era pieno di gente mascherata che si toccava lascivamente in piccoli gruppi, e luci colorate riempivano l’ambiente almeno quanto il fumo. Uno strano fumo aromatico che solleticava le narici e i sensi._

_Prima di entrare – grazie a una parola d’ordine – Lucius aveva mascherato sé stesso e Morgana con un colpo di bacchetta e si era parato davanti, con le braccia spalancate, muovendo alcuni passi all’indietro e guardando in alto, come stregato da quel luogo. Poi posò di nuovo i suoi occhi dentro quelli spaiati della ragazza e le sorrise del sorriso più erotico che lei avesse mai visto. E poi scomparve nella folla._

_Sembrava fosse nel suo ambiente naturale._

Morgana sgranò gli occhi e gli rivolse una fintissima espressione scioccata.

“Lord Malfoy! Sei un uomo sposato e con prole! Credevo avessi smesso di bazzicare i bassifondi!”

E una risata chiosò quella frase pronunciata con fasullo sconcerto.

“Beh, sai… La vita del padre di famiglia a volte ha bisogno di… una scossa, ecco!”

_Un drink in mano. Forse il quinto. E una porta oltre la quale l’ambiente si oscurava di colpo ma si potevano intravedere corpi maschili e femminili nudi e contorti in abbracci poco casti._

_E poi mani, mani ovunque. Lingue calde e pareti morbide contro cui lasciarsi andare, toccare, baciare. La gonna alzata da mani ignote, seni succhiati da bocche sconosciute._

_E poi due occhi grigi sempre più vicini, splendenti anche al buio. Un abbraccio familiare e un’erezione colossale premuta contro, spinta dentro e una voce che sapeva di casa che sussurrava “Quello che succede qui dentro, resta qui dentro.” E poi gemiti sovrapposti e sospiri sincronizzati. Mani sottili che afferrano fili d’oro e mani grandi che toccano seni fino ad allora solo immaginati. Fino al culmine dell’oscenità, fino all’esplosione del mondo e poi in caduta libera verso l’inferno._

“Non sei cambiato affatto, Lucius.” Disse teneramente, stringendogli un braccio.

Lord Malfoy poi rispose con un gesto che sbalordì completamente i due ragazzi nascosti, diede un tenero bacio sulla fronte alla ragazza, senza alcuna leziosità, ma solo con un grande affetto.

“Ora devo andare, Nana. E quando Severus ti farà arrabbiare di nuovo, perché sappiamo entrambi che lo farà, mandami un gufo. Passo a prenderti e andiamo al Cube.”

Morgana annuì dolcemente, e seguì con lo sguardo Lucius Malfoy che si allontanava e usciva dal pub.

_Quando il mondo si ricompose era l’alba e Lucius stava portando in braccio Morgana, che di colpo si riscosse e lo fissò. Quei fili d’argento sullo sfondo rosato dell’alba rendevano la figura di Lord Malfoy estremamente simile a quella di Lucifero. Una figura onirica e satanica al tempo stesso._

_“Lucius…”_

_“Si…?”_

_“Promettimi che saremo amici per l’eternità.”_

_Lui le depositò un caldo bacio sulla fronte e le sussurrò, “Fino alla fine del mondo.”_

***

“Allora, cos’avete scoperto?! La nostra nuova insegnante è una pericolosa Mangiamorte?” Hermione continuava ad essere scettica riguardo la fissazione di Harry per la professoressa, infatti per parlare aveva utilizzato il tono più beffardo che aveva nel suo repertorio.

“Non hanno parlato di cose da Mangiamorte…” rispose Harry assottigliando gli occhi in segno di disappunto per la ritrosia dell’amica. “Però abbiamo scoperto altre cose interessanti, vero Ron?”

Weasley stava ancora cercando di riordinare le idee, scioccato da quel Lucius Malfoy così diverso dal solito.

Così Harry continuò. “Ad esempio abbiamo scoperto che effettivamente la professoressa Melancholia ha una relazione con Snape.”

“Questo non vuol dire molto, Harry….”

“Aspetta, non ho finito! Pare che lui anni fa avesse una specie di fissazione per una Nata Babbana, e che per questo loro non si siano mai sposati. Poi è successo qualcosa dopo la caduta di Voledemort, non ho capito cosa, ma pare che da allora abbiano chiuso. Dopo che ha iniziato a insegnare a Hogwarts. Sai cosa vuol dire questo?”

“Che si sarà stancata di aspettare?! In effetti stare con una donna pensando a un’altra è proprio da str… ehm… è una cosa che non si fa.”

“No, Hermione! Potrebbe voler dire che lei non ha mai smesso di sostenere Voldemort, e quando Snape è passato dalla parte di Silente, ammesso che sia così, lei l’ha lasciato!”

Nel frattempo Ron era riemerso dai suoi pensieri e aggiunse, “Ah, poi abbiamo scoperto anche che lei è una purosangue e usciva con Malfoy, andavano in un posto… Che ho già sentito, ma non ricordo dove…”

“Non so, mi sembra tutto molto campato per aria, ragazzi… Lei non mi pare affatto una Mangiamorte, e oltre ad avere un pessimo gusto in fatto di uomini, perché diciamocelo, scegliere Snape come fidanzato e Malfoy Senior come migliore amico è piuttosto allucinante, oltre a questo, dicevo, non mi pare che nasconda niente di strano.”

“Nasconde tutto, Hermione! Perché è tornata?! Proprio adesso che Voldemort è risorto e si fa sempre più forte!”  
“Silente l’ha chiamata, e noi ci fidiamo di Silente! Vero Ron? RON!”

“Sì sì, vi ascolto. Sto solo cercando di ricordare dove ho già sentito quel nome… Cube… a voi dice qualcosa?”

Harry fece di no con la testa, e Hermione alzò le spalle in segno di diniego.

“Se non lo sai, sicuramente non è il nome di una biblioteca.” Ironizzò Ron verso Hermione che lo guardò malissimo.

“Andiamo da Hagrid. Lui sa tutto di Notturn Halley.”

E così si incamminarono.


	6. L’amore rinasce dalle ceneri

Arrivarono da Hagrid col fiatone, bussarono alla porta e il mezzogigante li accolse, come sempre, con un grosso sorriso e una tazza di tè.

“Allora com’è andata la gita ad Hogsmeade?”

I tre si guardarono con aria imbarazzata, poi Harry iniziò a parlare. L’idea era stata sua, ed era giusto che interrogasse lui l’uomo.

“Bene, c’era bel tempo… Senti Hagrid, mentre eravamo ai Tre Manici di scopa, ci è capitato _per caso_ di ascoltare una conversazione… parlavano di un posto in Nocturne Alley, e allora abbiamo pensato di chiedere a te, che sai sempre tutto su ciò che succede lì.”

Harry pensò che qualche lusinga avrebbe fatto al caso loro.

E infatti il Mezzogigante gongolò dopo quella frase, “Oh, ma dai… è solo che frequento Diagon Alley e Nocturne Alley da tanti anni…”

“Ecco, vorremmo che ci dicessi cosa sai di un posto che si chiama… Cube, mi pare.”

Hagrid cambiò completamente espressione del viso, arrossì e si alzò di colpo, fingendo di dover prendere il bollitore, che gli cadde di mano, e finì sul pavimento con un gran tonfo. I ragazzi si guardarono insospettiti da quella reazione.

“Hagrid! Noi…”

“Voi niente!” Tuonò interrompendo Harry. “Dove avete sentito questo nome? Dei ragazzi giovani e seri come voi non dovrebbero nemmeno nominarlo un posto come quello!”

Harry scoccò un’occhiataccia a Hermione, come a volerle dire _“Hai visto? E’ chiaramente qualcosa di oscuro!”_

Quindi Hermione intervenne, sperando di avere una risposta un po’ più chiara, e utilizzò tutte le nozioni di psicologia base che conosceva.

“Ma Hagrid, come facciamo a tenerci alla larga da un posto se non sappiamo nemmeno che cos’è?!”

Harry e Ron la guardarono ammirati: lei sì che ci sapeva fare!

“Beh, ecco… E’ solo che siete troppo giovani, i minorenni non possono entrare al Cube.”

Ma Harry lo corresse, “Beh Hagrid, non manca molto, tra poco saremo maggiorenni…”

“Non importa, Harry! Non è luogo per voi! I bravi ragazzi, quelli con una morale, non vanno in un posto di scambisti come quello! Oh… non dovevo dirlo! Non dovevo proprio dirlo…”

Mentre Hermione e Harry cercavano di raccogliere le loro mascelle da terra, Ron scattò improvvisamente.

“Miseriaccia, ecco dove l’avevo sentito! Ma certo, Fred e George ci sono stati una volta! Mi hanno raccontato delle cose talmente imbarazzanti che le avevo rimosse… Oh Miseriaccia!!!” Le orecchie di Ron avevano assunto un grazioso colorito magenta, che però mal si abbinava ai suo capelli.

“I tuoi fratelli, cosa?!” Hagrid aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, “Nemmeno loro possono entrare. Anzi si, perché sono maggiorenni, ma non li credevo tipi da… anzi si, in realtà sono _esattamente_ i tipi….” E a quel punto tacque.

Nella capanna del mezzogigante era calato un imbarazzo palpabile, quindi il trio si congedò con gentilezza, e ringraziando per il tè si avviò su per la collina parlottando concitatamente.

“Allora Ron, cos’è esattamente quel posto?” Harry era ancora più curioso di prima.

“Harry ma davvero non l’hai capito?!” Intervenne Hermione esasperata. “L’unica cosa che avete scoperto oggi pomeriggio, spiando una _conversazione privata_ ,” e quando sottolineò questa frase i due amici alzarono gli occhi al cielo, “è che la Melancholia aveva una relazione con Snape, e che nei momenti in cui si stufava di aspettare che gli passasse la cotta per una Nata Babbana che non conosciamo, trascorreva le notti con Lucius Malfoy in un locale dove la gente fa… cose oscene. Ecco. Non guardatemi così, è quello che fanno!”

“Ecco beh… avrei preferito non saperlo…” disse Ron estremamente imbarazzato.

“Esatto. Sarebbe stato meglio se mi aveste ascoltata. Adesso non riuscirò mai più a guardare la professoressa nello stesso modo!”

“Sapete… Fred e George mi hanno detto che tutto il locale è avvolto da luci colorate, che la gente sta avvinghiata un po’ ovunque, ma è in una stanza particolare che… beh fanno quello che fanno. Una stanza scura, con la musica molto alta.”

“Si beh, non è esattamente il tipo di _cosa oscura_ che mi aspettavo.” Ammise alla fine Harry, facendo ridere Ron e guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da Hermione. E così tornarono alla loro Sala Comune, sperando di dimenticarsi in fretta di quella storia.

***

Nel frattempo nell’ufficio del Preside, Silente stava offrendo delle Api Frizzole e Morgana declinava gentilmente.

“Allora ragazza mia, cosa ti porta qui questa sera? Problemi ad Hogsmeade?”

“No, signore. Tutto bene, è stata una giornata piacevole. In realtà ho avuto modo di riflettere e ho delle domande da porle.”

Silente, probabilmente già conscio delle questioni che gli avrebbe rivolto la ragazza, gli fece un debole cenno con la mano, e lei continuò.

“Si tratta della ragione per cui sono qui. Non è solo per istruire i ragazzi che lei mi ha chiamato. Lo sappiamo entrambi. Quindi vorrei capire cosa sta succedendo, in modo da essere preparata, signore.”

Vedendo che l’uomo non accennava a risponderle, Morgana si azzardò a proseguire.

“Credo che se lei ha scelto proprio me non sia solo per le mie conoscenze sulle antiche magie. Credo riguardi Severus. E da quello che ho potuto constatare la sera in cui sono arrivata, credo anche che non ne sappia niente.”

“Ahhh ragazza mia, sei sempre stata impaziente e inquieta… qualità Grifondoro, più che Serpeverde in verità. Sai, ho avuto una simile conversazione anche con Severus, riguardo te, il giorno dopo il tuo arrivo. Si, si, non fare quella faccia, era ovvio, vero?”

Morgana bofonchiò qualcosa e rimase in attesa, con l’aria di una bambina che era stata rimproverata.

“E a lui almeno ha risposto? Severus sa perché sono qui?”

Silente le sorrise enigmatico, e poi parlò.

“Succederanno delle cose. Alcune di queste non è necessario che tu le sappia adesso. Così come non è necessario che Severus ne sappia delle altre. Però si, ti ho chiamata per una ragione, questo è vero.”

Così dicendo Silente si alzò dalla sua poltrona e si portò sulla sedia libera di fronte alla scrivania, quella di fianco a dove sedeva Morgana, le prese una mano nella sua – quella sana – e parlò guardandola negli occhi, più in profondità di quanto la ragazza avrebbe voluto.

“Il tuo cuore è sempre stato solo suo, non è vero? Già… E so che è anche a causa mia che non vi siete mai sposati…”

Morgana fece per interromperlo, ma il Preside non glielo permise e continuò.

“Severus sta portando avanti il suo compito di proteggere il figlio di Lily Potter, ed è perché io glielo chiesi tanti anni fa. Ma questo già lo sai.”

Il volto di Morgana mal celò il dolore che riaffiorava dopo tanti anni.

_“Scegli me, Severus! Per una volta! Per una volta scegli me!”_

“Credo che Severus sarebbe rimasto con te, se non fosse stato per la mia richiesta…”

Morgana non provò a interrompere di nuovo l’uomo, ma lo guardò scuotendo la testa in segno di diniego.

“L’amore a volte agisce per vie misteriose, Morgana… così come i sensi di colpa. Ad ogni modo, io vorrei rimediare alla tua infelicità, e anche alla sua. Non manca molto, le forze oscure si stanno muovendo in fretta e io ho bisogno di una promessa da parte tua: qualsiasi cosa accadrà, voglio che tu stia accanto a Severus. Promettimelo.”

Morgana sgranò gli occhi, incredula, “Ma… ma certo, signore. Lo avrei fatto anche senza la sua richiesta. Io me ne andai perché non ho mai accettato fino in fondo il ruolo di Mangiamorte che aveva scelto Severus, ma anche perché non ne potevo più di venire sempre dopo Lily Evans, e la scelta di restare a proteggere suo figlio fu troppo per me. Ma ormai sono qui, e solo Merlino sa quanto mi sia mancato Sev tutti questi anni. Certo, lo prometto, gli starò vicino come ho sempre fatto dagli undici anni, quando ci siamo conosciuti, fino ai venti, quando lasciai l’Inghilterra.”

“Qualsiasi cosa accada?”

“Non posso più pensare di vivere lontano da lui. Anche se non mi ama quanto ha amato la Evans, non mi importa. Amerò io per entrambi.”

Silente aveva gli occhi lucidi e strinse forte la mano della giovane, che abbassò il viso, quasi rassegnata.

“Quello che dici è a dir poco struggente, ma non credo servirà. Te lo ripeto: l’amore spesso ha modi strani di manifestarsi, specialmente in persone chiuse come Severus.”

Poi si alzò, si asciugò gli occhi con la manica della lunga tunica che indossava e improvvisamente il suo tono cambiò, e la sua voce ricominciò a suonare allegra e musicale.

“Ah, c’è un’altra cosa: ultimamente io sono spesso in viaggio e Fanny resta sola.” Accarezzò la sua fenice che, piccola e spennacchiata, doveva essere rinata da poco.

“Vieni… vorrei che diventaste amiche. So che eri molto brava in Cura delle Creature Magiche.”

Morgana si avvicinò, ritrovando il sorriso. Quella piccola e tenera fenice avrebbe messo di buonumore chiunque. La accarezzò, sorprendendosi di quanto fosse vellutata, e l’uccello e beccò leggermente le dita, in segno di saluto.

“Non mi sono mai davvero impegnata in quella materia, ma adoro gli animali, e le creature magiche in generale, quindi farò compagnia a Fanny molto volentieri.”

Silente parve estremamente soddisfatto e congedò la ragazza con la scusa che ormai era quasi ora di cena. Mentre la guardava uscire dal suo ufficio, sussurrò alla piccola fenice una frase sibillina, “So che non hai bisogno di lei… ma lei avrò bisogno di te, un giorno.” La accarezzò, e si smaterializzò, da qualche parte lontano da Hogwarts.


	7. Non si inganna una strega con la bacchetta di cedro

Harry bussò alla porta dell’ufficio di Morgana alle otto e mezza precise.

“Avanti…”

L’ufficio della sua insegnante non era poi tanto diverso da quello di Snape, solo con meno intrugli e barattoli di _cose morte._

“Harry accomodati…”

La donna gli mostrò due scatoloni di libri, da posizionare in ordine alfabetico in una zona ancora vuota della grande libreria che girava tutto intorno alla parete, dietro la scrivania, a ferro di cavallo, e Harry cominciò a lavorare in silenzio.

Man mano che procedeva col lavoro e si spostava verso sinistra per sistemare altri libri, il suo sguardo fu rapito da qualcosa.

Morgana che fino a quel momento era rimasta alla sua scrivania a lavorare, seguì la linea del suo sguardo per capire cosa avesse catturato il suo interesse.

Poi si alzò, e lo raggiunse, dall’altra parte della scrivania.

Fissò Harry per un attimo, che ricambiò lo sguardo, per poi fare un piccolo cenno col mento, verso una foto appoggiata su una mensola della libreria.

La fotografia ritraeva quattro ragazzi che avranno avuto all’incirca la sua età, ridevano, si guardavano e poi guardavano in camera, divertiti.

Il primo da sinistra era un giovane coi capelli scuri e il naso adunco, poi c’era una ragazza che lui identificò subito come la sua insegnante, rossa di capelli, leggermente più bassa del moro e molto allegra.

Il terzo aveva i capelli lunghi e chiarissimi e la carnagione pallida, il più alto di tutti, e poi c’era una ragazza bionda, molto bella e algida.

Erano vestiti quasi tutti con le divise di Hogwarts, tranne il ragazzo più alto.

“Li riconosci, Harry?” Chiese dolcemente Morgana.

“Questa credo sia lei…” rispose indicando la rossa che lo guardava dalla foto con aria sognante.

“Ma gli altri… non sono sicuro…” proseguì incerto.

Morgana prese in mano la fotografia e si accostò al ragazzo, forse un po’ stupito del gesto.

“Lei è Narcissa Malfoy, all’epoca Black. Era al suo ultimo anno. Quello che sta abbracciando è Lucius, che aveva già finito gli studi, per quello non porta la divisa. Poi, si, questa sono io…” e si interruppe, fissando Harry, che a sua volta aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lei.

“Ma davvero non riconosci questo ragazzo, Harry?”

“Non so, è più piccolo rispetto ai Malfoy… entrambi sembrate più giovani…” poi un colpo di genio lo investì, sgranò gli occhi e quasi urlò, “E’ il professor Snape!!!”

Morgana gli sorrise dolcemente e annuì.

“Ma sta… sorridendo!!!”

A quell’esclamazione sorpresa la ragazza non poté che ridere di gusto, poi si allontanò, sempre con la cornice in mano, accomodandosi su una delle poltrone davanti al camino e fece segno a Harry di imitarla.

“Si Harry, il professor Snape a volte ride, sai?” disse con aria ironica.

“Mai visto.” E fece un deciso segno di diniego con la testa.

Poi però proseguì, perché la cosa che più lo turbava in quel momento non era se il suo odiato insegnante sapesse anche piegare le labbra all’insù.

“Professoressa… I Malfoy sono Mangiamorte. E anche il professor Snape lo è.” Poi si corresse, “Lo è stato.”

“Harry… a volte si fanno delle scelte quando si è ancora molto giovani… e noi eravamo tutti molto giovani quando successero certe cose.”

“Vuole dire che anche lei…” però non riuscì a finire la frase.

Morgana si limitò a negare con un lieve e poco convinto cenno della testa.

“Avevate più o meno la mia età, ma certe scelte io non le farei mai.”

“Harry è giusto che tu ora veda le cose in questo modo: o bianche o nere. Fa parte della gioventù. Poi crescendo capirai che esistono tante sfumature, e che ognuno di noi ha dentro sia luce che oscurità.”

Poi tornò a fissare la fotografia, come se stessero riaffiorando dei ricordi, che a dispetto dei sorrisi dei ragazzi ritratti nella fotografia, non sembravano affatto felici.

“Professoressa…” Harry si arrischiò a proseguire, “I miei genitori hanno frequentato Hogwarts nel vostro stesso periodo…”

Morgana a quelle parole si riscosse e riprese velocemente il controllo.

E poi Harry le fece apposta una domanda provocatoria, più per vedere la reazione della donna, che per vero interesse nella risposta.

“Lei conosceva i miei genitori, professoressa? Era anche amica loro?”

Gli occhi di Morgana si sgranarono per un solo istante, subito dopo il contegno da Serpeverde ebbe la meglio e la sua espressione si fece impassibile.

“Harry, caro… Ero amica dei tuoi genitori come i Serpeverde possono essere amici dei Grifondoro…” Lo disse con un sorriso privo di malizia, almeno apparentemente.

“Ah, si avrei dovuto immaginarlo…” rispose Harry, senza eccessivo stupore.

La domanda di Harry era stata fuori luogo, e i ricordi di Snape che aveva spiato senza permesso l’anno precedente ne erano una prova.

Se le ricordava bene quelle immagini: suo padre che attaccava in gruppo e senza motivo quel ragazzo solitario.

Né sua madre, né Morgana apparivano in quel ricordo e non sapeva esattamente dove collocarle, ma se Morgana si faceva fotografare con Snape allora erano sicuramente amici, quindi era poco probabile che fosse in confidenza anche coi suoi genitori.

In ogni caso gli sarebbe piaciuto saperne di più.

“Harry, se desideri, come immagino, saperne di più sui tuoi genitori dovresti provare a domandare a dei loro coetanei che sono stati smistati a Grifondoro… Ma adesso vai, è tardi.”

“Ma la punizione?”

“Diciamo che per stasera va bene così. Se te lo chiedono, mi hai aiutato a riordinare la libreria da cima a fondo.”

Harry si alzò, e mentre si dirigeva verso la porta Morgana lo fermò.

“Harry un’ultima cosa. Sai cosa si dice di chi ha una bacchetta di cedro?”

“No, signora.”

“Che è difficile ingannare un mago o una strega che possiedono una bacchetta di cedro. E sai di che cosa è fatta la mia bacchetta?”

“Cedro?”

“Esatto Harry. Cedro. La prossima volta se desideri parlarmi, chiedimelo. Non schiantare i tuoi amici. Adesso vai.”

Harry arrossì vistosamente. Era stato scoperto, e non solo: la professoressa l’aveva anche assecondato.

Tentennò un ultimo istante, poi decise di parlare.

“Sa, quella frase che ha detto prima… sulle cose che non sono solo bianche o nere…?”

Morgana gli fece cenno con la testa di continuare.

“Me lo disse una volta anche Sirius Black, il mio padrino.”

Morgana distolse lo sguardo, prendendo a fissare il fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino con un’espressione grave, che non le aveva mai visto prima.

“Buonanotte Harry.”

“Buonanotte professoressa e grazie.”

***

_“Allontanati, Black!”_

_Un corridoio deserto e semibuio._

_“Ma dai Melancholia, non vuoi un po’ di compagnia?”_

_“Non farmelo ripetere o dovrò schiantarti.”_

_“Dov’è il tuo amichetto? Mocciosus ti ha lasciata sola? Se stessi con me io non ti lascerei mai.”_

_Potter e Minus ridacchiavano di sottofondo, mentre Lupin li guardava in disparte._

_“Preferirei restare sola a vita piuttosto che un minuto con te, Black!”_

_La scena cambiò e Lily Evans fece il suo ingresso in Sala Grande._

_“Sev, Sev sto parlando con te, dove stai guardando?”_

_Lunghi capelli rossi, così simili ai suoi._

_“Ma certo, Evans. Eppure mi pareva che ti avesse dato il benservito. Mi sbagliavo?”_

_“Non sono affari tuoi.”  
“Ma davvero? Eppure mi sembra che sia affar mio quello che facciamo nel Bagno dei Prefetti, e non di Santa Lily!”_

_Poi lo scenario tornò in quel corridoio avvolto nella penombra._

_“Lasciala in pace, Sirius! Ma che ti prende?!”_

_Occhi verdi che la difendevano, un affronto troppo grande._

_“Non ho bisogno dell’aiuto di una Nata Babbana, credi che non sappia schiantare i tuoi amichetti, Evans?”_

_Una scena che si ripeteva a distanza di pochi mesi._

_Solo che la prima volta era stato Severus a non accettare l’aiuto di Lily e non si era limitato a chiamarla Nata Babbana._

Morgana si svegliò di soprassalto, mentre il fuoco ancora scoppiettava allegro nel camino e lei si ritrovava in un lago di sudore, col respiro accelerato e gli occhi umidi.

“Dannazione…”

Si portò le mani alle tempie appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

Tutte le immagini appena sognate le tornarono alla mente forti come frustate sulla pelle nuda.

Da quel giorno erano mutati irrimediabilmente tutti gli equilibri.

Da quando Severus si era lasciato sfuggire quell’insulto a Lily Evans.

E Morgana da brava serpe aveva colto la palla al balzo, incantando Snape con la sua bellezza nel Bagno dei Prefetti.

Attirandolo verso di sé, non solo come amica, come era stato fino a quel momento.

E poi pian piano aveva stretto le sue spire.

Il problema era che aveva fatto male i suoi calcoli, non tenendo conto che da parte di Severus potesse esserci dietro un sentimento talmente forte da risultare quasi ossessivo verso quella maledetta grifona.

Senza rendersi conto si alzò e si diresse in bagno.

Si infilò nella doccia ancora vestita e mentre il getto gelato le scivolava sul viso, delle gocce calde si mischiarono a quelle fredde dell’acqua.

Si appoggiò alla parete e si lascò cadere, accucciandosi a terra e iniziando a singhiozzare.

Erano passati così tanti anni e tante lacrime da allora.

E ancora Lily Evans. Ancora a tormentarle l’esistenza anche dopo morta.

Sarebbe mai finito tutto quel dolore?


	8. Mia

“Che sciocca, come ho fatto a non pensarci?!”

Harry e Ron guardavano perplessi Hermione, mentre lei si insultava passeggiando avanti e indietro di fronte al camino.

“Harry, potevo dirtelo io che la Melancholia non ha il marchio! L’ho aiutata a riordinare l’aula quel giorno, dopo che tu hai avuto la brillante idea di schiantare Ron per farti punire. Beh, si è tolta la maglia che portava sopra la veste e le sue braccia sono immacolate!”

“E io che mi sono fatto schiantare… Miseriaccia!”

Harry scosse la testa e alzò le spalle, come a voler dire “mi spiace, che ne sapevo…”, dopodiché rimase assorto a guardare le fiamme, sperando che gli venisse un’altra buona idea per capire di più di tutta quella situazione, anche se i suoi pensieri sarebbero dovuti andare in tutt’altra direzione, come recuperare il ricordo di Lumacorno, ad esempio, o meglio ancora, scoprire cosa stava tramando Malfoy.

***

**Qualche giorno dopo**

Nell’ufficio di Snape, i due Serpeverde emeriti, si stavano gustando una piacevolissima domenica novembrina davanti a un calderone fumante.

Erano lì da tutto il pomeriggio a pesare, sminuzzare, dosare e rimestare.

“Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta in cui abbiamo preparato una pozione insieme?!”

Morgana sembrava più felice che mai.

Quanto a Severus, non sembrava particolarmente seccato o disgustato, quindi per i suoi standard, con molto azzardo poteva definirsi addirittura _contento_.

“Molto… molto tempo.” Rispose a mezza voce, completamente concentrato sull’aggiunta di tre gocce di elleboro al calderone.

Severus era leggermente piegato in avanti, lo sguardo rapito dalla sostanza che sobbolliva gentilmente all’interno del calderone.

Si scostò delicatamente un ciuffo di capelli che gli era scivolato davanti agli occhi e continuò a rimestare il liquido con quelle lunghe mani esperte. Tre giri in senso orario, due in senso antiorario.

Morgana sapeva che Severus avrebbe saputo distillare la più difficile delle pozioni anche ad occhi chiusi.

Eppure, dopo tanti anni, lo faceva ancora con la stessa attenzione di quando era solo uno studente. Con lo stesso entusiasmo.

_“Lo devi tagliare, non schiacciare.”_

_“Fidati, è meglio così.”_

_“Ma Sev, sul libro c’è scritto…”_

_“So cosa c’è scritto, Nana.” E un ghigno spuntò agli angoli della bocca di quel ragazzo che a sedici anni appena, vantava già la bravura di un pozionista esperto._

_“Questa è la tua scrittura… quante correzioni hai fatto?!”_

_Una risatina si sovrappose per un attimo al rumore dell’ebollizione della pozione._

_“Solo quelle necessarie…”_

“Beh, che c’è? Perché mi fissi così?!”

“Sev…” fece Morgana avvicinandosi all’uomo con aria dolce. “Ce l’hai ancora quel libro? Quello di Pozioni Avanzate che abbiamo usato il sesto e il settimo anno?”

“Uh, no. Non so dove sia finito, in verità. Perché ti è venuto in mente quel libro?”

“Nostalgia... immagino.” E così dicendo iniziò a depositare dei dolci baci sulla guancia del Potion Master, proseguendo poi lentamente sull’orecchio e sul collo.

_La pozione era ormai quasi pronta e pareva proprio che Severus avesse ragione: il Fagiolo Sopoforoso andava schiacciato, non tagliato._

_Il ragazzo aveva conservato la sua magrezza, nonostante fosse ormai cresciuto parecchio e riempisse bene la sua uniforme, i capelli erano più curati negli ultimi tempi, forse anche a causa delle cattiverie che Potter e gli altri “Schifondoro” gli rivolgevano. Un moto d’orgoglio, insomma._

_“Beh, che c’è? Perché mi fissi così?!”_

_Ma l’unica risposta che ebbe fu un bacio rovente al limite dell’illegale e una serie di impacciati tocchi bramosi._

_Non era molto che si frequentavano, se così si poteva definire quel rapporto fatto di molti non detti e molto desiderio, che davano vita a un mix di fraintendimenti e voglia di toccarsi._

_Severus si lasciò coinvolgere in quel bacio avido, e in quei tocchi inesperti, che a un certo punto non bastarono più._

“Hey, che intenzioni hai…?” Disse mollemente Severus, con un tono di voce roco che faceva capire che quelle intenzioni erano più che apprezzate.

“Solo… stavo pensando che è tanto che non facciamo esplodere qualche provetta…” E così dicendo si parò davanti all’uomo, frapponendosi fra lui e il tavolo con aria decisamente licenziosa.

Il Potion Master sfoderò il suo ghigno migliore, abbassando il fuoco sotto alla pozione che ormai non aveva più bisogno di essere rimestata e facendo aderire il suo corpo a quello della donna che lo stava guardando come se fosse il pasticcino più gustoso del Mondo Magico intero.

L’uomo seguì l’istinto, raggiunse le sue labbra, affondando una mano in quella foresta rossa che erano i capelli della ragazza, stringendo forte dietro la nuca e inclinandole la testa per poter affondare ancora di più la lingua nella sua bocca.

_La voglia sembrava aver fatto salire la temperatura di quell’aula di almeno dieci gradi, ma altrettanta era la paura di farsi scoprire._

_Così Severus si azzardò ad alzare una gamba alla ragazza e le scostò gli slip. Vedendo che lei non opponeva resistenza, la fece appoggiare con la schiena al tavolo e liberò la sua erezione solo abbassando la zip dei pantaloni._

_Con un po’ di difficoltà per la posizione, i vestiti e l’apertura strettissima della ragazza, in contrasto con la sua erezione smisurata, si fece strada in lei, urgentemente, incapace di aspettare oltre._

Con l’altra mano aveva già denudato una spalla, e lasciò momentaneamente la sua presa per scoprire anche l’altra, per poi abbassare la veste fino alla vita, lasciando scoperti i seni rosei e floridi.

Morgana si liberò velocemente le braccia dalle maniche che arrivate al gomito la infastidivano troppo, poi con un movimento rapido aprì la zip del suo abito e lo fece scivolare sul pavimento.

_“Ti va… di…” Severus al limite della resistenza si era fermato e le stava chiedendo… cosa?_

_“Si…?” Ma lui non rispose e si sfilò da lei, facendole una leggera pressione sulla spalla._

_Però era troppo semplice così, vero?_

_“Chiedimelo.”_

_“Succhiamelo.”_

Severus aveva ripreso a ghermirle i capelli e con l’altra mano le torturava un capezzolo.

Presa ormai dalla foga, Morgana afferrò la bacchetta sul tavolo e con un movimento rapido compì la stessa magia che aveva fatto tempo prima Severus su di lei: utilizzò la bacchetta come una lama tagliando di netto i pesanti strati di vestiti dell’uomo, che adesso si aprivano rivelando il suo petto tornito scosso dai tremori dell’eccitazione.

“Ah-ah. Rivolti i miei incantesimi contro di me?” Sussurrò direttamente sulla bocca della ragazza. “Non credo proprio…” E così dicendo la voltò con un gesto brusco ma calibrato alla perfezione per scuotere senza far male, e la fece piegare sul tavolo con le natiche bene in vista.

“Appoggia le mani sul tavolo, coi palmi all’ingiù.”

Morgana eseguì gli ordini come un soldato, e dopo un attimo che parve durare un eternità arrivò il primo, sonoro e deciso schiaffo.

Dalla sua bocca uscì solo un gemito soffocato.

Al primo seguì il secondo, sull’altra natica, e mentre Morgana si aspettava per la terza volta quel rumore secco, sentì invece la zip dei pantaloni di Severus.

_E Morgana lo succhiò._

_E per Severus il mondo intero implose, mentre le provette sul tavolo esplosero e lui esplose nella bocca bollente della ragazza inginocchiata al suo cospetto. Suo e suo soltanto._

_“Mia.” Fu solo un sussurro._

_“Cosa?” Chiese con affanno._

_“Niente.”_

Un attimo dopo la punta dell’erezione dell’uomo premeva contro la sua apertura, ma non dava segno di voler affondare, quando arrivò il quarto schiaffo.

Un altro leggerissimo lamento.

E l’uomo affondò un po’. Un altro schiaffo e ancora qualche centimetro.

Morgana cercava di non gemere ad alta voce. Era una specie di gioco tra di loro. Come una prova di resistenza.

Dopo poco però non ci fu più gara: Severus era affondato completamente in lei, e mentre con la mano sinistra la teneva saldamente per un fianco, con la mano destra la colpiva alternativamente sui glutei, e ogni schiaffo era un affondo.

Ormai entrambi godevano senza ritegno alcuno e quando il Potion Master interruppe la serie di schiaffi, ma senza interrompere le spinte, si chinò su di lei, afferrandola per i capelli e sussurrandole con voce roca e tremante, “Sei mia,” Morgana venne all’istante, subito seguita da Severus che a causa degli spasmi che lo stringevano senza sosta non poté più trattenersi.

Proprio in quell’istante le provette sul tavolo esplosero all’unisono gettando schegge di vetro tutto intorno.

_Severus si riallacciò velocemente i pantaloni, come se si fosse improvvisamente accorto di aver fatto qualcosa di potenzialmente pericoloso._

_Morgana si rialzò con calma sistemandosi la gonna e guardando Severus, sperando che si voltasse, e quando lo fece, lei si asciugò le labbra sulla manica del maglione, in un gesto molo eloquente e poco elegante._

_Severus avvampò e distolse lo sguardo._

_Ricompose le provette rotte con un colpo di bacchetta e proprio mentre si avviava verso la porta con una scusa ridicola, chiedendo a Morgana di imbottigliare la pozione perché doveva scappare, la voce della giovane lo raggiunse, “Potresti ripetere, per favore?”._

_Ma Severus non aprì bocca, e la porta si richiuse alle sue spalle._

Restarono così per un attimo. Lui sopra di lei, che ancora non aveva spostato i palmi dal tavolo, come le era stato ordinato.

Severus le depositò dei dolci baci sul collo, fece scorrere le mani sulle braccia di Morgana fino ad intrecciare le sue mani, che solo allora, come se avesse avuto il suo consenso, si permise di alzare, sempre intrecciate a quelle dell’uomo.

Snape si sollevò, portandosi dietro il corpo ormai sfinito della ragazza, sempre tenendola per mano e avvolta fra le sue braccia. Automaticamente il suo membro scivolò fuori dal corpo di lei, bagnando entrambi del loro godimento.

“Ripetilo…” Gli chiese senza guardarlo negli occhi.

“Mia.” Sussurrò arrossendo e ringraziando mentalmente che lei non cercasse il contatto visivo.

Sarebbero rimasti così per molto ancora, probabilmente, a baciarsi e a godersi il momento. Se non fosse che proprio in quel momento una bussata concitata li risvegliò di colpo.

“Severus, ci sei?!”

I due si riscossero e si guardarono per un attimo straniti.

“Minerva?!” Si chiesero sottovoce all’unisono.

“Severus!”

“Si… si, Minerva.”

Per un attimo Severus parve perdere il controllo come un adolescente beccato dai genitori a fare sesso nel loro letto. Sembrava che non sapesse cosa fare come prima cosa. “Un attimo solo, adesso arrivo.”

Poi fece un bel respiro, recuperò la bacchetta finita sotto al tavolo, e riparò la sua camicia. Un gratta e netta veloce a entrambi mentre Morgana si riallacciava la veste.

Poi corsero alla porta.

La Professoressa McGranitt era in evidente imbarazzo, conscia di aver probabilmente interrotto qualcosa, ma subito si riprese perché c’era un’emergenza in corso: una studentessa in gita ad Hogsmeade era stata maledetta da una collana trovata da qualche parte e si richiedeva l’immediato intervento del Professore di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.


	9. Salici freschi e stelle sfolgoranti

“Dimmi la verità, Sev. Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Di cosa stai parlando?”

Severus e Morgana passeggiavano sulle rive del Lago Nero, sotto una sottilissima falce di Luna calante.

La temperatura era rigida e una soffice coltre bianca aveva trasformato Hogwarts in quella che sembrava una grossa torta alla panna.

“Di quella persona misteriosa che cerca di uccidere Silente. Mi pare ovvio.”

“Non vedo perché dovrei saperne più di te.”

Camminare sulla neve fresca era sempre suggestivo per Morgana. Le sembrava di trovarsi in un barattolo pieno di cotone.

“Severus, non farmi fare più fatica del necessario, per favore. Il Signore Oscuro sarà più bravo di me nella Legillimanzia come in mille altre magie, ma c’è una cosa che so fare meglio di lui…” E si voltò per guardarlo direttamente in quei profondi pozzi neri, “Capirti.”

Il Potion Master si slacciò da quello sguardo indagatore, mosse alcuni passi verso la base di un salice piangente e si sedette, aprendo il mantello su un lato con il braccio sinistro e facendo segno alla ragazza di accomodarsi.

Morgana non se lo face ripetere, si accoccolò accanto all’uomo che la cinse col braccio, e la coprì con quel lembo del mantello.

“Stavi tremando… Hai freddo?”

“Adesso non più.”

Si guardarono ancora un attimo e si scambiarono un bacio di quelli che parlano di labbra sfiorate e di favole sussurrate.

Di quelli che nessuno crederebbe mai di vedere sulla bocca di un uomo come Severus Snape.

Di quelli che fino a poco tempo prima nemmeno Severus Snape sapeva essere in grado di dare.

Restarono un tempo indefinito a guardare quel cielo terso di un nero lancinante.

“Sev…”

“Si…”

“Le stelle…”

“Sono sfolgoranti, stasera.”

“Troppo. Ho l’impressione che debbano caderci addosso da un momento all’altro.”

“Non sarebbe la prima volta.”

“Già… non sarebbe la prima volta.”

Tornati al castello, Severus e Morgana si salutarono sulla porta della stanza di lei.

L’uomo a volte restava a dormire dopo aver fatto sesso, ma solo in quelle occasioni.

Dalla prima notte in cui a stento si erano scambiati qualche parola che non fosse indecente, per poi salutarsi al mattino con qualche battuta sarcastica, era stato un crescendo: un passo dopo l’altro, prima tentennante, poi sempre più sicuro verso una confidenza raffreddata dal tempo e dalla lontananza.

Morgana però lo vedeva diverso rispetto all’uomo da cui era scappata per disperazione molti anni prima.

Era più stanco, più sconsolato… più vecchio. E questo lo faceva anche essere meno scostante, meno glaciale e meno rigido. Si era un po’… ammorbidito. Con lei, si intende.

Forse aveva ragione quel vecchio pazzo di Silente, forse l’amore a volte si manifesta in modi misteriosi.

Magari Severus negli anni si era stancato di tenere su quel muro che aveva eretto ben saldo fra sé stesso e Morgana, tra sé stesso e l’amore, e a ben guardare tra sé stesso e il resto del mondo…

“Sev…?”

“Si…?”

“Non sarebbe la prima volta, però vorrei che fosse l’ultima.”

“Farò del mio meglio per far sì che sia così.”

Però Morgana sapeva di non poter fare un passo falso con quell’uomo dai mille volti: era come un cervo in un bosco silenzioso: si faceva avvicinare cautamente, ma al primo rumore di rametto spezzat,o fuggiva via in un baleno.

Un cervo. O una cerva…. Uh, che paragone beffardo aveva pensato!

***

E con la neve arrivò anche il party di Natale di Lumacorno, a cui – ovviamente – Morgana e Severus erano invitati.

La serata stava trascorrendo senza particolari emozioni, tralasciando il momento in cui Severus aveva consegnato un messaggio di Silente a Potter e McLaggen aveva vomitato sulle sue scarpe.

Morgana assisteva con divertimento alla conversazione fra Luna Lovegood e la professoressa Cooman riguardo i Nargilli e i Ricciocorni Schiattosi, quando un certo trambusto interferì con l’aria gioviale della festa.

Draco Malfoy veniva strattonato da Gazza, e ammetteva di essersi imbucato.

Impossibile.

Un Malfoy che mette a repentaglio la sua reputazione rischiando (e riuscendo a) farsi beccare a intrufolarsi a una festa a cui non era stato invitato?

E non era tutto. Severus si offriva senza troppa grazia di riaccompagnarlo al dormitorio.

Morgana si congedò velocemente e seguì i due sperando di non farsi notare.

“Hai paura…”

“Sono stato scelto… lui si fida di me…”

“Fatti aiutare, Draco.”

“Non ho bisogno del suo aiuto, io non ho paura!”

Ma certo. Chi poteva attentare alla vita di Albus Silente? Chi se non Draco Malfoy?! Dopo il fallimento di Lucius all’Ufficio Misteri, quel rettile maledetto si stava vendicando su ciò che l’uomo aveva di più prezioso al mondo: suo figlio.

Draco non aveva nemmeno una chance di averla vinta sul Preside, avrebbe certamente fallito la missione. Così Voldemort si sarebbe infuriato, l’avrebbe ucciso, e la sua vendetta su Lucius sarebbe stata dolcissima.

Dannazione!!!

Draco si era già incamminato e Severus dietro di lui, quando Morgana uscì dall’angolo in cui si era nascosta per origliare, quando dal nulla, ma veramente dal nulla, apparve Potter.

Prima la testa, poi tutto il resto. Come un fantasma.

Harry alzò lo sguardo e trasalì: era talmente concentrato a guardare davanti a sé che non aveva minimamente pensato che potesse esserci qualcuno dietro.

Morgana lo fissava senza espressione, mentre lui le restituiva uno sguardo incerto.

Perché la Professoressa Melancholia era lì dietro, acquattata? Stava spiando anche lei? Forse lei sapeva cosa stava tramando Malfoy?

“E’ un mantello dell’invisibilità, quello, Potter?”

“Si, signora.”

“Immagino sia quello di tuo padre.”

E Harry non poté che ripetersi, “Si, signora.”

Poi Morgana fece alcuni passi verso di lui, ma non gli si fermò davanti, gli passò accanto, rallentando il passo, senza fissarlo negli occhi, ma puntando il suo sguardo disordinato davanti a sé.

“Sai, Potter…” Harry si chiese se fosse solo suggestione, ma in quel momento il timbro di voce della sua insegnante virò improvvisamente e gli sembrò terribilmente simile a un altro che conosceva bene.

“Dovrei punirti perché stavi origliando una conversazione privata...”

E Harry si voltò verso di lei, mentre la donna continuava a trovare molto interessante il corridoio avvolto nella semioscurità.

Che tono mellifluo…

“Ma dato che, a differenza del tuo beato padre, utilizzi il vantaggio dell’invisibilità solo per procurarti informazioni, e non per giocare brutti tiri… Credo che soprassiederò.”

E con questo continuò la sua marcia, adesso più rapida, verso quel corridoio, dove poco prima erano spariti Draco e Severus, ignorando la domanda che, come previsto, le arrivò alle orecchie: cosa faceva mio padre?!

E mentre Herry restava solo con molte domande e nessuna risposta, capì che quel torno affettato, e quell’aria altera (lo stesso che per un attimo aveva assunto durante la sua punizione, quando lui aveva accennato a Sirius)la rendevano tremendamente simile a Lucius Malfoy.

***

_“Sev ho sentito un rumore.”_

_Il ragazzo si bloccò, cercando di captare qualcosa… ammesso che ci fosse qualcosa da captare._

_Severus e Morgana raramente uscivano all’aria aperta, entrambi preferivano passare i loro pomeriggi liberi godendosi la frescura dei sotterranei. Ma quel giorno la temperatura era più mite rispetto a quelli passati, tirava una brezza invitante e Morgana aveva proposto una sessione di studio all’aria aperta. I M.A.G.O. erano alle porte e tanto valeva studiare all’ombra di quel salice che alla ragazza piaceva tanto, sulle rive del Lago Nero._

_Ma quello che inizialmente era solo un ripasso gomito a gomito, stesi sull’erba, era diventato presto un ripasso di mani sul corpo e di labbra su labbra._

_Fortunatamente, quando Morgana si bloccò, nemmeno troppo sicura di aver sentito qualcosa come il rumore di un rametto che si spezzava, a pochi metri da loro, entrambi erano ancora quasi del tutto vestiti, solo con le camicie leggermente aperte e il resto degli abiti arruffati._

_“Shhhht” Ecco un rumore che non poteva sfuggire nemmeno a Severus._

_“Stupeficium!” Il ragazzo aveva estratto la bacchetta in un attimo, puntato alla cieca verso un sussurro e la sua abilità aveva fatto sì che il colpo andasse a segno._

_Dal nulla apparvero James Potter e Sirius Black. Una specie di mantello setoso giaceva a qualche metro da loro, scagliato lontano dall’incantesimo di Severus._

_“E così adesso non siete più solo codardi, ma anche guardoni. Mi fate ribrezzo!” Sputò Severus._

_Black senza mostrare la bacchetta lanciò un Expelliarmus silenzioso e in un attimo il giovane Snape si ritrovò disarmato e con la bacchetta di Potter puntata addosso, mentre Sirius si avvicinava a Morgana che, ancora accovacciata a terra, aveva appena iniziato a ricomporsi._

_Ma Black aveva altre idee._

_Utilizzando la punta della bacchetta le scostò nuovamente la camicia e poi gliela puntò in mezzo ai seni abbondanti, appena sopra il reggiseno._

_“Non. Toccarla.”_

_La voce di Severus tremava. Morgana non seppe mai dire se per orgoglio ferito o per gelosia._

_“Sai, Melancholia… potresti davvero avere di meglio di Mocciosus. All’inizio pensavo fosse solo una cosa passeggera, ma a distanza di quasi due anni… Comincio a credere che tu faccia sul serio. Che razza di gusti hai?!”_

_“E tu sai una cosa, Black?” La voce di Morgana era affannata, come se fosse stata reduce da una corsa. “All’inizio pensavo che mi tormentassi solo per dispetto verso Severus… In fin dei conti potresti avere tutte le ragazze di questa scuola ,no? Ma a distanza di quasi due anni comincio a credere che tu sia… davvero geloso!”_

_Punto sul vivo, Black arretrò di un passo, e tanto bastò a Morgana per recuperare la sua bacchetta, nascosta sotto il suo mantello._

_“Stupeficium!” Sirius cadde addosso a James, ed entrambi si ritrovarono a terra, disarmati._

_Fu in quel momento che la fortuna li baciò per l’ennesima volta. Lupin arrivò in loro soccorso insieme a Minus, e se li portarono, esattamente come Morgana sperava che un giorno se li sarebbe portati il Diavolo…_


	10. To Severus with love

Severus si godeva il risveglio tranquillo, seduto e appoggiato mollemente al cuscino, guardando Morgana che si svegliava a sua volta, stiracchiandosi come un gattino.

Accennò un sorriso, subito ricambiato e amplificato dalla donna, che gli si accoccolò in grembo, proprio come un gatto.

Erano passati due giorni dal party di Lumacorno, i ragazzi – quasi tutti – erano finalmente sloggiati dal castello per festeggiare il Natale coi parenti, e i professori si sarebbero potuti godere le feste in completo relax.

“Allora Sev, cosa dico a Silente? Deve avvertire gli elfi per la cena…”

Un mugugno basso, profondo e pessimistico fu tutto ciò che ottenne Morgana come risposta.

Dopo un sospiro infarcito di pazienza, si limitò a ignorare l’odio dell’uomo per il Natale e a chiudere l’argomento così, “Ehm… molto bene. Allora dico che ci siamo anche noi. Vado a farmi una doccia.”

Mentre sentiva l’acqua scorrere dal bagno, Severus cercò di scacciare dalla mente i brutti ricordi che il Natale portava con sé: sua madre che non tentava nemmeno più di addobbare l’alberello spennacchiato che avevano, dato che il padre l’anno prima l’aveva calciato via dopo l’ennesima sbronza; i regali che erano sempre camicie o pantaloni usati e risistemati dalla madre per lui; cercare di passare più tempo possibile fuori di casa ma pentirsene ogni volta che per la strada incontrava bambini felici mano nella mano coi propri genitori che li accompagnavano nei negozi di giocattoli…

Inutile pensarci, ma impossibile dimenticare.

Quando si riscosse dai suoi pensieri, Morgana era ai piedi del letto che lo fissava con l’aria strana di chi vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma si sta trattenendo.

“Cosa…”

“Uhm… no è che…”

“Che…?”

“Sarebbe il caso di rispondere al gufo di Narcissa.”

Severus alzò teatralmente gli occhi al cielo e sprofondò ancora di più nei cuscini, “Oh, no! Avevo dimenticato quel dannato gufo!”

“Eddai, è solo una serata… Nemmeno io amo Capodanno, però è un’occasione per vedere gli amici… No?”

La verità era che non ne era convinta nemmeno lei. Stava solo muovendo la bocca dicendo le cose che ci si aspetta in quei casi. Lei voleva bene a Lucius e Narcissa. Li aveva rivisti solo una volta dopo quella domenica ad Hogsmeade e si sentiva in colpa nei loro confronti. Però sapeva a cosa sarebbe andata incontro: un Capodanno coi Mangiamorte, all’insegna del tifo per il Signore Oscuro e brindisi alla morte di Potter.

Non ce la poteva fare. Il punto era che l’assenza di Severus si sarebbe notata troppo e lei non voleva finisse nei guai.

“Sai che la tua presenza potrebbe essere un problema, vero?”

“Pensi che cercheranno di reclutarmi?”

“Non è forse ovvio?”

Morgana gattonò sul letto, ancora avvolta dall’asciugamano e si accoccolò davanti a Severus, che iniziò a giocherellare coi suoi capelli. Gli era sempre piaciuta quella chioma indomabile, che sembravano così poco Serpeverde e così tanto Grifondoro…

“Lucius e Narcissa sanno che mi sono sempre tenuta a distanza da entrambe le fazioni. Non credo vorranno mettermi in difficoltà.”

“Facciamo il punto della situazione, ok? Sei una strega straordinariamente dotata, sei una Serpeverde, sei amica di lunga data di Lucius Malfoy e sei…” E lì Severus Snape perse la voce sulle ultime sillabe.

“Si…? Sono…?!”

“Ecco, lo sanno tutti che io e te… Beh lo sanno dai tempi della scuola.”

Morgana avrebbe voluto infierire, chiedere _esattamente cosa sanno? I tempi della scuola…? Io e te… scusa non ho capito_ …. Ma non lo fece.

Dopo tutti quegli anni non riusciva nemmeno a usare un termine come “compagna” o anche solo “relazione”.

Ma non servì, Severus le leggeva in faccia la perplessità e la delusione. Anche se lei fingeva che non le importasse.

***

_“Cosa siamo io e te, esattamente?”_

_Morgana aveva bevuto decisamente troppo quella notte al Cube, ormai mancava poco all’alba e quell’aria tiepida all’esterno del locale diceva loro che sarebbe stata un’estate calda._

_L’estate non sapeva che sarebbe esplosa per l’ultima volta anche su Voldemort. Pochi mesi dopo sarebbe scomparso… Non per sempre, purtroppo._

_“Cosa siamo? Io… Adesso non cambiare discorso, Nana! Sei ubriaca!”_

_“Sono ubriaca, dici? Ed esattamente perché dovrebbe importarti?”_

_Severus dovette impegnarsi per non lasciar sciogliere la sua maschera di ghiaccio sotto quel vento tiepido di accusa. Non rispose._

_“Già… come immaginavo. Io torno dentro. Ci si vede.” Poi si voltò un attimo ancora. “Anche se non ho capito cosa sei venuto a fare fin qui stasera.” E con quelle parole richiuse la porta del locale, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di fumo colorato a scodinzolare attorno ad un giovane Severus in lotta con sé stesso come poche altre volte nella vita._

***

“Senti, Nana…”

“Non importa. A Narcissa diremo che siamo influenzati. Dai io mi vesto, altrimenti rischio di prendere freddo. Vai a farti la doccia, ok? Il bagno è ancora caldo, si sta bene.”

E dicendo queste poche parole chiuse un discorso lungo una vita.

Non è che Severus lo facesse apposta.

Se lo chiese, in realtà. Da solo, fissando le bolle che scoppiavano svogliatamente in un calderone, poche ore dopo quella strana conversazione.

_Non è che io non voglia. Ci sono troppe cose. Ecco, è tutto lì il problema. Troppi problemi. Il Signore Oscuro, per dirne uno. Potter, per metterci il carico da novanta. Non è per… Lily._

Si afflosciò su sé stesso, Severus, rendendosi conto improvvisamente che non era una bugia. Non se la stava raccontando, nessun castello di carte, nessuna scusa.

Non era per amore di Lily. Era per il senso di colpa verso Lily.

Perché lui non meritava nemmeno di vivere, figuriamoci di amare. Figuriamoci di essere felice.

***

La giornata passò pigramente, esattamente così come ci si aspetta dalla Vigilia di Natale. Morgana aveva chiesto a Severus di bussare alla sua porta appena fosse stato pronto per la cena, cosa che fece, e aspettò che la porta si aprisse.

Quando la ragazza apparve sulla soglia, il Potion Master restò per un attimo senza fiato.

Un bellissimo vestito da strega colore del sangue, con delicati merletti neri, corpetto stretto e maniche lunghe a pipistrello. Capelli raccolti in una morbida treccia laterale decorata con un nastro dai morbidi boccioli di fiore dello stesso colore dell’abito.

Una visione, in pratica.

“Sei meravigliosa.” Lo disse così, senza filtri, senza pensarci più di tanto.

E Morgana non se lo aspettava proprio. Severus lo notò dal modo in cui sgranò i suoi occhi disordinati e bellissimi.

Ma anche Severus aveva avuto voglia di indossare un abito un po’ più formale per quella cena. Soprattutto dopo quei pensieri che l’avevano affaticato, decise di smettere di lavorare, si rilassò leggendo, fece una doccia con calma, si sistemò i capelli che negli ultimi tempi erano morbidi e invitanti. Indossò un completo scuro, da mago, con inserti d’argento e nastri di velluto.

“Anche tu… sei elegantissimo.” Era forse rossore quello sulle guance del Potion Master?

La cena trascorse piacevolmente. Erano presenti tutti i professori, più qualche studente che presto sostituì l’imbarazzo all’idromele e festeggiò con piacere quel Natale lontano da casa.

Ormai non era un mistero per nessuno che Severus e Morgana avessero una relazione. Non era ovviamente ufficiale, e loro non erano mai espliciti in pubblico, ma tutti avevano notato il rapporto tra i due Serpeverde e bene o male, chi più stupito chi meno, erano tutti contenti che Snape avesse finalmente trovato una ragione per smorzare un po’ il suo cinismo e la sua severità.

Non che fosse cambiato poi tanto in realtà, era più una speranza, ecco.

***

Appena chiusero la porta degli appartamenti di Morgana, la ragazza si sfilò immediatamente le decolté, e Severus la osservò con un mezzo sorriso divertito liberare i piedi e riempire due bicchieri di firewhisky con l’abilità di un barista consumato.

“A noi. A un altro Natale insieme. Ci avresti creduto?”

Severus sorrise distogliendo lo sguardo. “Effettivamente no. A noi!”

Sarà stato quel vestito elegante che contrastava tanto con la tendenza della donna a preferire i piedi a diretto contatto con la Madre Terra, la treccia raffinata sicuramente fatta con un incantesimo, per non perdere tempo dietro a frivolezze che non le interessavano davvero… Sarà stato per gli evidenti contrasti che rendevano Morgana unica al mondo, ma l’uomo sentì l’impulso irresistibile di avvicinarsi.

Cinse la vita alla donna, coinvolgendola in un bacio al gusto corposo dell’alcool appena ingerito.

Sicuramente quel bacio sarebbe presto sfociato in qualcosa di più bollente, se Morgana non l’avesse bloccato in tempo.

Lo allontanò con un sorriso, mentre il sopracciglio di lui scattava verso l’alto.

“C’è ancora una cosa… prima…” E così dicendo sparì per un attimo nella stanza attigua, tornando subito dopo con un pacchettino avvolto da una graziosa carta decorata a scaglie di serpente, con un nastrino verde che teneva chiuso il tutto.

L’uomo sorrise e si sedette sul divano dopo aver preso dalle mani della donna il dono, con quell’aria sorpresa che aveva tutte le volte che riceveva un regalo.

Teneva quel pacchettino in grembo studiandolo con attenzione, come se contenesse la risposta alle domande sul senso della vita.

Non c’era niente da fare: Morgana adorava fargli dei regali anche solo per vedere quell’espressione dipinta sul suo volto.

***

_“E questo cos’è?!”_

_“A te cosa sembra Sev?! E’ un regalo! E’ Natale, hai presente?!”_

_La bocca di Severus si aprì e si richiuse alcune volte, senza che un solo suono ne uscisse. Era palese che se non era il primo regalo vero che riceveva, ci mancava poco._

_“Non posso accettare.” E così dicendo allungò le mani con il pesante pacchetto verso la ragazza, per restituirlo._

_“Che sciocchezza è questa? Certo che puoi accettarlo. E’ un regalo!”_

_“Io non ti ho preso niente.” Disse con una veemenza e un’aggressività che mal celava un disagio talmente palpabile che avrebbe potuto impacchettarlo e regalare quello a Morgana, volendo._

_“Non ti ho fatto un regalo per riceverne un altro in cambio, Sev. E’ solo che…”_

_Non sapeva davvero come mettere giù quel pensiero senza usare parole come “relazione”, “storia”, “fidanzati” o qualsiasi altro termine compromettente che avrebbe fatto smaterializzare Severus prima ancora di poter finire la frase._

_“Insomma! Verso la fine dell’anno scorso il nostro rapporto è insindacabilmente cambiato. Mi è venuto spontaneo prenderti un dannato regalo di Natale! Adesso puoi scartarlo, per favore?!”_

_Alla fine l’aggressività Serpeverde avevano avuto la meglio e Severus dopo uno sguardo a metà fra il torvo e l’imbarazzato si sedette sulla panchina di quel delizioso chiostro interno, e iniziò ad affaccendarsi con il nastro che avvolgeva il pacco così minuziosamente che Morgana iniziò a temere che avrebbe finito di scartarlo a Capodanno._

_Sciolto il fiocco si fermò, guardò ancora un attimo quel pacco come se davvero non sapesse cosa farci. Alla ragazza salì un moto di tristezza profonda, e distolse lo sguardo, prendendo a fissare delle nuvolette che intravedeva, sicuramente cariche di neve._

***

“Nana è… Merlino…!” Ed eccola l’espressione incantata che durava un secondo ma ripagava di tutto.

Severus stringeva tra le mani un’ampolla di media dimensione, in cristallo, con la base d’argento finemente lavorata, da cui partivano due serpenti fatti di fili d’argento che si intrecciavano fra loro e finivano a tenere il tappo che la chiudeva con le loro bocche aperte. Con lo scatto di una delle due bocche si apriva. Il tutto era contenuto in una scatola di legno finemente intagliata e decorata con serpenti in fili d’argento.

Morgana gli sorrise teneramente, prendendo posto accanto a lui, che continuava a rigirarsi fra le mani l’ampolla, incredulo.

***

_“Nana è… No. Non posso. E’ troppo.” Severus si alzò dalla panchina, appoggiandoci sopra delicatamente la scatola e distogliendo lo sguardo dal regalo, dalla ragazza e da tutto ciò che lo stava portando a un livello di imbarazzo insostenibile._

_All’interno di una scatola di legno molto pesante e imbottita all’interno, c’era una Triclessidra. Era ciò che ogni pozionista desiderava: un supporto di legno e argento che formava una cornice rettangolare e pesante che conteneva tre clessidre di cristallo, che calcolavano rispettivamente un minuto, mezz’ora e un’ora._

_La polvere non era sabbia, la prima era limatura di topazio, la seconda di ametista e la terza di acquamarina. Era decorata con intarsi d’argento e – in un attimo di follia, – Morgana aveva fatto incidere una dedica, anch’essa in argento:_

_– December 1976. To Severus with love. M.A.M. –_

_Ovviamente di Triclessidre ne esistevano di ben più economiche. Nell’armadio delle scorte dell’aula di pozioni ce ne arano alcune semplici, in legno, vetro e sabbia. Ma quando Morgana aveva visto quella, non aveva resistito e l’aveva comprata senza pensarci un secondo._

_“Non ti piace?”_

_“Non mi… Cosa?! E’…” Meravigliosa, esagerata, stupenda… tutti aggettivi che passarono nella mente del giovane, che non aveva mai nemmeno tenuto fra le mani un oggetto di simile valore. Al limite aveva visto qualcosa di simile a casa di Lucius Malfoy…_

_“E’ troppo. Te l’ho detto. Nemmeno lavorando una vita intera potrei ripagare un regalo del genere.”_

_“Beh nessuno ti chiede di farlo.” Per lei era semplice, abituata ai lussi da ricca purosangue. E’ solo un regalo, no?_

_“E’ un oggetto davvero molto prezioso!”_

_“Mi hai detto che te ne serviva una e così…”_

_“Certo, ma quelle da cinque galeoni che vendono di seconda mano da Wiseacre’s a Diagon Alley!”_

_Morgana iniziò a farsi molto seria. “Sev diventerai uno dei migliori pozionisti del Paese, avanti di questo passo. Il migliore in assoluto, forse. E’ uno strumento che ti si addice. Fine della questione.”_

_“Fine della questione? Morgana, questo non è solo un regalo. E poi non voglio essere in debito con te, o con la tua famiglia…” Ma la ragazza lo interruppe davvero di malo modo._

_“Stammi a sentire Severus Snape. Se credi che stia cercando di comprarmi il tuo affetto, sbagli di grosso. Se credi che la mia famiglia abbia dell’influenza su di me, sbagli di nuovo. I miei sono morti, e se fossi più attento a ciò che mi accade, sapresti che col resto dei miei parenti ho ben poco a che fare, visto che mi sono dichiarata neutrale e ho scelto di non seguire il Signore Oscuro. A febbraio diventerò maggiorenne ed erediterò il patrimonio di famiglia. Il mio patrimonio. Che decido io come spendere.” Poi quando sembrò aver finito aggiunse forse la cosa che più le stava a cuore, “E decido io con chi uscire, chi frequentare e chi sposare. Io non sono una Black, Severus! Non contrarrò un matrimonio di convenienza, né ora né mai.”_

_Detto questo, si voltò e se ne andò. Severus rimase per ore seduto su quella panchina, a fissare le sabbie colorate scendere dalle clessidre. E a leggere quella dedica. With love._

***

“Non ti piace?”

“Non mi… Nana è…” e a distanza di anni lo disse, “… Stupenda”.

Morgana sorrise soddisfatta, e fece per baciarlo, ma questa volta fu lui a bloccarla.

Infilò una mano sotto la giacca e ne estrasse un pacchettino rettangolare e leggero.

Con una finta sicurezza lo porse a Morgana, ma la donna era talmente scioccata che a confronto la faccia di Severus di poco prima non era nulla.

Un regalo? Ma sul serio?

Vedendo che Morgana continuava a fissare interdetta la scatolina nera, le prese la mano e glielo appoggiò sopra, con delicatezza.

Così lei spostò quegli occhi spaiati e sgranati dal volto dell’uomo alla confezione, che effettivamente rispecchiava Severus in tutto e per tutto: rigida, nera, precisa e con fiocco verde Slytherin.

“Avanti…” La incoraggiò Severus.

Così Morgana si riscosse, anche se il cuore nel petto stava suonando un ritmo tutto suo.

Sciolse quel nastrino di organza, appuntandosi mentalmente di farlo sparire prima che Severus avesse preso la carta per buttarla – perché precisino com’era l’avrebbe fatto di sicuro – e nasconderlo in un cassetto. Non voleva farsi vedere, sarebbe sembrata esagerata: addirittura tenere un nastrino come un feticcio… Severus le avrebbe abbaiato dietro qualcosa di caustico. Meglio agire discretamente…

Con questi pensieri iniziò a scartare la confezione, trovandosi in mano quella che sembrava in tutto e per tutto la scatola di un gioiello.

Respiro profondo.

Tlack.

“Oh...” Fu un sussurro tutto ciò che le uscì nel trovarsi in mano quel medaglione.

Un cerchio d’argento forgiato dai folletti. Perfetto, bombato, dal diametro di quattro centimetri circa, con un pentacolo in rilievo e su ognuna delle punte una piccolissima ametista.

Guardando con più attenzione, Morgana notò che la bombatura non era solo una scelta di design, il ciondolo si apriva.

Fece scattare il meccanismo, il medaglione si aprì e dentro c’era…

“Uh… un… bezoar?!”

“Non si sa mai…” Fu il commento noncurante di Severus fissando le fiamme del caminetto come se la cosa non lo riguardasse.

A Morgana scappò una risata sincera, pensando che Severus Snape non si sarebbe mai smentito.

Ma nel prendere in mano il bezoar le sue dita toccarono un vetrino. “ _Quindi è anche un portafoto!”_ Pensò.

E nell’estrarre la pietra, quello che trovò davanti agli occhi fu ancora più incredibile.

Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.

Severus faceva finta di nulla, ma la realtà è che stava sulle spine come poche altre volte nella vita. Si voltò per capire se effettivamente il regalo le fosse piaciuto, quando notò le guance bagnate della ragazza, che fissava l’interno del ciondolo e non dava segno di voler parlare.

“Nana…”

“Sev. E’ la cosa più bella che mi sia mai stata regalata. In tutta, tutta la vita.”

Severus abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato, mise un braccio intorno alle spalle della donna, sollevato che il regalo le piacesse. Fece per parlare ma lei gli tappò la bocca con un bacio da subito profondo e caldo.

Un attimo dopo Severus la sovrastava, slacciandole la veste e accarezzando quella pelle di porcellana che tanto lo faceva impazzire.

I vestiti furono immediatamente troppi per le mani bramose dei due amanti, e mentre Severus entrava in lei, ad entrambi sembrava quasi di star facendo l’amore per la prima volta.

Mentre i due amanti passavano il Natale migliore della loro vita, sul tavolino, vicino all’ampolla, stava appoggiato accanto al bezoar il medaglione aperto.

Sul lato destro, protetta dal vetrino, la copia della prima foto magica di Severus e Morgana il quinto anno, pochi giorni dopo la loro prima volta. Lui appoggiato al muro con aria imbarazzata e lei con le braccia al suo collo, guardando in macchina e poi girata verso di lui rubandogli un bacio imbarazzato.

A sinistra, un’incisione: – December 1996. Behind 20 years, to Severus with love. S.S. –


	11. Gelosie e filtri d’amore

Alla fine il Capodanno l’avevano passato ad Hogwarts, Morgana facendo finta di star male e Severus fingendo di essere stato precettato da Silente per supervisionare la scuola.

Passarono una bella serata, anche grazie all’atmosfera ancora ovattata del Natale appena trascorso.

Un paio di settimane dopo Morgana si fece perdonare da Narcissa e Lucius andando a cena da loro e trascinando con sé anche un Severus fintamente cortese e intimamente infastidito.

Fu una serata tutto sommato tranquilla, come previsto da Severus i padroni di casa intavolarono il discorso “Signore Oscuro” e come anticipato da Morgana, disse loro che potevano risparmiare il fiato.

La cosa che Morgana non seppe però, è che mentre lei e Narcissa chiacchieravano in uno dei salottini più graziosi del Manor, prendendo il caffè, Severus e Lucius bevevano il bicchiere della staffa nella stanza accanto, lanciandosi frecciatine un po’ acide riguardo la ragazza.

“Allora Severus, una volta che il Signore Oscuro avrà preso il potere… ti deciderai finalmente a lasciare Hogwarts e sposare Morgana?”

L’aveva buttata lì quella frase, Lord Malfoy. Come stesse parlando del brusco calo delle temperature degli ultimi giorni, o di come procedeva il campionato di Quidditch.

“Lucius… perché questo dovrebbe essere affar tuo…?”

Il tono vellutato del Potion Master non bastava a mascherare il fastidio che gli provocava quella conversazione.

“Via via, amico mio! Si fa per parlare!”

Il sorriso affettato di Lucius avrebbe potuto ingannare un estraneo, ma non un uomo come Severus Snape. Che quel sorriso lo conosceva come il suo proprietario, ed era quello che Lord Malfoy utilizzava negli affari. Soprattutto quelli loschi.

Snape sospirò e buttò giù il firewhisky che restava in un sorso.

“Ora è meglio che togliamo il disturbo. Domani abbiamo lezione…”

E mentre Lucius lo precedeva verso la porta, chiosò con una frase, che in un’altra circostanza e detta da qualcun altro, avrebbe fatto sguainare la bacchetta all’uomo.

“Lo sai che ci guadagneresti più tu di lei, vero?

Invece Severus inclinò leggermente la testa, con finta indifferenza, allargando le braccia in maniera naturale. Un po’ come quando aveva proposto Draco Malfoy contro Harry Potter al Club dei duelli. Una cosa ovvia, no?

“E tu cosa ci guadagni, Lucius? Se Morgana si sposa o resta single…”

In quel momento Narcissa e Morgana entrarono nella stanza e i due uomini calarono nuovamente le maschere di cordialità sui loro volti.

Una volta tornati ad Hogwarts, i due Serpeverde si incamminarono verso i sotterranei. Era notte inoltrata e non c’era nessuno in giro.

“Sei silenzioso…” Azzardò Morgana.

“Dici?” Rispose Severus senza nemmeno voltare lo sguardo, ma mantenendolo fisso poco davanti alle sue scarpe.

La donna si stupì non poco quando il Potion Master si accostò alla sua porta, non accennando nemmeno a entrare nei suoi appartamenti.

Di solito dormiva con lei solo dopo il sesso… ed era veramente tardi, che intenzioni aveva?

Non che le dispiacesse, ovviamente. Era solo… insolito.

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e prima ancora di girarsi chiese solo, “Sei strano da quando siamo usciti dal Manor. Tutto bene?”

Ma appena si voltò, trovò solo un bacio bollente e una lingua insinuante come risposta.

Morgana sgranò gli occhi e mugugnò sorpresa.

“Che c’è, non ti va?” Fu un sussurro, mentre lasciava una scia di baci lungo il collo pallido della ragazza.

“Ce-certo che mi va.” Rispose lo stesso, anche se aveva capito che non era una vera e propria domanda.

Ma c’era qualcosa di strano nella foga dell’uomo mentre la sollevava e la conduceva nella camera da letto.

Severus Snape era sempre stato un amante passionale, ma al contempo riusciva a mantenersi lucido nella sua eccitazione. Per carattere, probabilmente.

Invece in quel momento sembrava frenetico e Morgana avrebbe giurato di aver visto le sue mani che tremavano mentre le sfilava la veste.

Non ricordava quelle mani tremare dalle loro prime volte…

La sensazione che la donna provava in quel momento era quella di mille mani smaniose addosso e mille bocche affamate sulla sua pelle.

Severus conosceva i punti giusti e sapeva senza dubbio come darle piacere, eppure quella sensazione di ansia non la abbandonava.

Il Potion Master fece urlare Morgana mentre la sua lingua saettava abile e vogliosa sulla sua intimità, poi si rialzò e senza farle prendere nemmeno un respiro la sovrastò, inginocchiato accanto al suo viso.

Si aggrappò alla testiera del letto e si spinse giù, nella sua bocca, iniziando a muovere il bacino ritmicamente.

Morgana con gli occhi pieni di lacrime per la profondità dei colpi stava impazzendo di piacere, di voglia e di delirio.

Stava perdendo la testa, quando il cuore era già perso da anni.

Nel momento in cui credette che Severus fosse prossimo alla resa, lui interruppe le spinte, si staccò, la fissò per un attimo e scese a leccare le lacrime sul suo volto.

Delicatamente come avesse a che fare con del cristallo. Così diverso da un attimo prima. Fu come il tocco di una piuma.

Ma fu solo un attimo, prima di rialzarsi, prendere Morgana per i fianchi e girarla sulle ginocchia. Con una mano ben aperta appoggiata sull’osso sacro e l’altra avvolta fra i suoi capelli, come tanto gli piaceva fare, entrò in lei e ricominciò con quelle spinte concitate, che adesso facevano gemere entrambi senza remore.

Morgana aveva ragione a credere che ci fosse qualcosa di insolito. Severus stesso se ne rendeva conto nonostante l’eccitazione, nonostante la furia, nonostante tutto.

Avrebbe voluto parlare, quell’uomo silenzioso.

Avrebbe voluto dire _ti amo_ , o anche solo _grazie per avermi amato fino ad oggi_.

Avrebbe voluto dire _per sempre_ , o _almeno finché vivremo_.

Una specie di per sempre, ma con data di scadenza.

Avrebbe voluto dire _che ne pensi? Ne usciremo vivi?_ _Sta quasi iniziando a piacermi, vivere._

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere _, sai cos’altro mi piace? Avvolgere la mano nei tuoi capelli così assurdamente Grifondoro e tirarti verso di me per baciarti._

_E la faccia che fai quando mi sfidi. Quella è irresistibile. Avresti voglia di sfidarmi tipo… fino alla fine dei nostri giorni?_

Avrebbe voluto chiedere anche _che ne pensi di una casetta nel Nord dell’Irlanda? Con la scogliera a picco sul mare e tutto quel verde... Tutto quel verde…_

Con quei colpi di reni frenetici, come se fosse insaziabile, come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita, arrivò all’apice, sciogliendosi dentro di lei, appoggiandosi sulla sua schiena, sdraiandola sul letto e sovrastandola mentre al suo orecchio arrivava solo un flebile sussurro, “Mia.”

***

A tutto questo ripensava Snape. A quella notte assurda e folle, dove si era fatto prendere dalla gelosia verso Lucius e stava quasi per mettere a nudo un sé stesso che a stento riconosceva. Al suo aver ripreso il controllo appena in tempo, prima di dire cose azzardate e fare promesse che probabilmente non avrebbe potuto mantenere mai.

Mentre sedeva distratto al tavolo degli insegnanti, Severus Snape pensava a tutto questo e a molto altro. Ormai era passato un mese e…

_Ma cos’è tutto questo baccano?!_

Alzò gli occhi e dalla quantità di cuoricini e _cose rosa_ che circolavano, si rese conto improvvisamente che era arrivato il giorno più vomitevole dell’anno: San Valentino.

Un momento. Fermi tutti. Morgana festeggiava San Valentino?

Il Potion Master scavava nella sua mente alla ricerca di un ricordo… Avevano festeggiato il Natale, il Capodanno… Lei era sempre puntuale anche con il regalo per il suo compleanno, ma San Valentino non lo ricordava proprio… Non gli veniva in mente.

Morgana lo tolse dall’imbarazzo un attimo dopo, arrivandogli alle spalle e prendendo posto accanto a lui, salutandolo appena, mugugnando qualcosa riguardo al caffè troppo freddo e sbuffando come una ciminiera.

Non era esattamente una buona mattinata per la rossa. No, no!

“… Tutto bene?” Azzardò Severus.

Morgana si voltò di colpo, con uno sguardo che avrebbe potuto affettare perfino i biscotti al cemento armato di Hagrid, e Snape di riflesso balzò leggermente indietro sulla sedia.

“Sei di cattivo umore? Se può farti star meglio tolgo qualche punto a Grifondoro per farti piacere…” Propose l’uomo, senza farsi mancare una punta di sarcasmo con due zollette di zucchero.

Morgana non poté evitare un sorriso sbilenco a quelle parole, e poi parlò.

“Mi chiedi se va tutto bene? No non va tutto bene. Lo sai che giorno è oggi?”

Snape per un momento si sentì smascherato, non si era ricordato della festa degli innamorati e ora era nei guai.

Poi la ragazza proseguì, “E’ la dannata festa dell’ipocrisia. Sono tutti innamorati, oggi.”

Severus cominciò a rilassarsi. Quindi non era nei guai… E lei continuò.

“Non li vedi? Tutti pieni di cuoricini e cioccolato. Oggi. Poi domani riprenderanno a mettersi corna fra il chiaro e lo scuro nei corridoi. Perché forse non ci hai fatto caso, ma io sì! Li vedi per esempio quei due là? Sì, quel Corvonero e quella Grifondoro del sesto. Ieri lei stava nel dipartimento di Divinazione con un Serpeverde del settimo anno. E non erano fondi di tè quelli che stava esaminando.”

A quel punto il professore dovette mordersi le guance e dar fondo a tutta la maschera di impassibilità che aveva per non scoppiare a ridere davanti a tutti.

“O anche quei due, là in fondo, li vedi? I due Tassi del quinto che si sbaciucchiano. So per certo che lui ha una specie di fissazione per la Parkinson, ci prova da una vita, e lei invece ha il baldacchino tappezzato di foto di Oliver Baston. Due Tassorosso, ti rendi conto?! Nemmeno più dei Tassi ci si può fidare, dove andremo a finire!”

Severus aveva dovuto appoggiare i gomiti al tavolo e portarsi le mani davanti alla bocca per non sghignazzare in maniera troppo evidente. Stava per chiederle come diamine facesse a sapere tutte quelle cose, ma lei non gliene diede il tempo e continuò.

“Io mi chiedo cosa gli prende a tutti. Sinceramente, dai, tu me lo sai dire?”

_Severus è una domanda retorica, non si aspetta che tu le risponda._

E infatti non attese nessuna risposta. “La verità è che la gente vive così, lasciandosi trascinare dalla corrente. Insomma o ami, o non ami. Non è difficile. Non si ama giusto per ricevere una scatola di stramaledetti cioccolatini!”

E Severus in quel momento, anche se avesse avuto intenzione di rispondere, davvero non avrebbe saputo cosa dire.

Ma nemmeno a quel punto la ragazza interruppe la sua dissertazione.

Alzandosi chiosò, “E il bello è che oggi ho due corsi con le quinte, uno col sesto e uno col settimo anno. Non ascolteranno una parola di quel che dirò. Garantito.”

E con quelle parole scese gli scalini e attraversò la Sala Grande sgridando a casaccio studenti troppo euforici.

“Hey perché tanto fracasso, quelli li vendono anche da Mielandia, lo sai?!” E borbottando uscì dalla porta.

“Che strano inizio di giornata…” Sospirò l’uomo.

La verità è che nonostante il siparietto buffo, lui si sentiva in colpa per come Morgana viveva quella festa e più nello specifico l’amore.

_Insomma o ami, o non ami. Non è difficile._

Quelle parole sarebbero risuonate nella mente del Serpeverde per molto tempo….

***

E così trascorse anche quella giornata infernale.

“E quelli cosa sono?!” Severus aveva appena varcato la porta degli appartamenti di Morgana. Mentre la donna finiva di sbrigare le ultime incombenze alla scrivania, il Potion Master stava per versarsi un idromele come aperitivo, ma si bloccò di fronte a una montagnetta di pacchettini lucchicanti.

“Ehm. Regali. E bigliettini. Degli studenti.” Arrossì Morgana, guardando da tutt’altra parte.

Severus sfoderò il suo miglior ghigno composto il 70% da disgusto e il restante 30% da sarcasmo e commentò, “Beh non mi stupisce…”

“Davvero?! No perché io invece sono più che stupita. Sono sconcertata. Avanti Sev, sono la loro insegnante…”

“Sei comunque una donna attraente e non dimostri la tua età, quindi non sono sorpreso. In ogni caso credo che mi appunterò i nomi dei tuoi spasimanti, per togliere un po’ di punti…”

“Ehm, non conviene sai? Molti di loro sono… uhm…”

“Sono i miei?!”

“Eh… vedi tutta zona verde e argento…?”

A quel punto Severus assottigliò talmente tanto lo sguardo e corrucciò così forte il viso che la ruga in mezzo agli occhi sembrava un solco.

Prima che potesse iniziare a maledire a distanza un buon numero di Serpeverde irriverenti, qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Un attimo dopo Silente e la McGranitt fecero il loro ingresso, per niente stupiti di trovarli insieme.

“Oh speravo di non dovermi ripetere, sono qui per parlarvi dei giorni in cui starò via e…” iniziò il Preside, ma si bloccò quando notò dei cuoricini scoppiettanti provenienti dal mucchietto di regali e l’espressione torva di Severus.

“Oh, cara… vedo che hai ricevuto dei pensieri…”

_Ecco fatto, come peggiorare una situazione già di per sé pericolosa._

“Ehm, si Albus… studenti, sai…”

Minerva a quel punto scoppiò in una deliziosa risata compiaciuta, e altre nuvole nere si andavano addensavano sopra Snape.

“Ma… ragazzo mio, cosa ti prende? Non ti senti bene?”

“Non mi… Albus! Un numero imprecisato di studenti ha deliberatamente fatto dei regali di San Valentino a Morgana, pur sapendo che sta con me!”

“Ah, capisco… I morsi della gelosia… ah Minerva, che bella la gioventù, non è forse vero?”

La McGranitt aveva assunto un delizioso color magenta, quella situazione evidentemente la divertiva oltremodo.

Snape quasi si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva, sentendosi smascherato, così riprese.

“Gelosia… ma no! Albus!!! Capirei i Grifondoro, sciocchi e impavidi come sono da loro me lo aspetto!” E si guadagnò un’occhiataccia da parte di Minerva. “O anche dai Tassorosso, smielati come pochi. Guarda, perfino dai Corvonero: quelli si venderebbero la madre per un voto più alto. Ma dalle mie Serpi no. Eh no!!!”

Silente scoppiò in una risata contagiosa, infatti anche Minerva e Morgana sghignazzavano.

Disse a Snape di non prendersela, che l’innamoramento nell’adolescenza è struggente e altre cose che Severus ascoltò si e no, poi entrambi si congedarono, dicendo che avrebbe lasciato affisso un foglio con le date in cui sarebbe stato via dal castello.

Morgana a quel punto si alzò dalla sedia e raggiunse quell’uomo che adorava e che dopo tanti anni ancora riusciva a stupirla. Lo avvolse in un caldo abbraccio e lo baciò con tenerezza.

Severus prese un respiro profondo e rispose a quel bacio.

Sapeva che era sciocco prendersela per una cosa del genere. Sapeva che erano solo dei ragazzini infatuati. Sapeva che nemmeno avrebbe dovuto farli certi pensieri.

Però sapeva anche che avrebbe fatto una lista di nomi e assegnato qualche punizione in più nei giorni a venire.

Poi tutto di colpo si rabbuiò.

***

_“Lily, hai visto il tuo caro amico Snape? Ti ha già sostituita. Bell’amico che era. E tu che ti ostinavi a difenderlo.”_

_“Non capisco cosa vuoi dire Mary. Comunque ormai la nostra amicizia è finita.”_

_“Beh meglio per te. E peggio per la Melancholia. Che poi ho sentito dire da Black che scopano come i ricci.”_

_“Hey!”_

_“Si beh, non guardarmi così, è quello che fanno. Ma con che coraggio, dico io. Lei sarà una Serpe, ma è bella… Lui è così…brutto.”_

_“Basta, Mary! Lei avrà le sue ragioni e comunque Severus non è più affar mio.”_

_Severus aveva appena imparato a disilludersi come si deve. E per prima cosa era andato a spiare Lily. Grosso errore._

***

“Sai, prima dicevo sul serio, non sono stupito. Mi è giunto all’orecchio perfino che molti studenti pensino che ti abbia rifilato un filtro d’amore…”

“Cosa….”

Sorrise amaramente. “Forse pensano che tu sia troppo bella per me.”

“Correggimi se sbaglio… ma mi pare che abbiamo già affrontato questo discorso.”

***

_“Lo pensano tutti. Che… ti sto vicino per convenienza. E che tu hai problemi di vista. E forse non solo…”_

_“Cosa… chi lo pensa? Chi lo dice? Anzi… chi se ne importa! Salazar, ma da quando ci facciamo dettare l’agenda dai pettegoli del castello?!”_

_“Sei una purosangue, ricca, bella e…”_

_“E basta! Il fatto che IO ti trovi bello non conta niente?”_

_“Hanno ragione, hai dei problemi di vista.”_

_“Ti odio Sev!”_

_“E fai bene.”  
“Mi farai impazzire!”_

_“Dobbiamo darci un taglio, sono stufo di tutti quei bisbigli. Non sono il tuo mantenuto, e soprattutto non ti ho mai rifilato un filtro d’amore!”_

_“Certo che no! Io lo so, tu lo sai… Gli altri che si fottano!”_

_“Morgana!”_

***

“Si l’abbiamo già…”

**Toc Toc**

“Ah, stasera davvero non si può stare in pace.”

“Morgana apri la porta, presto!!!”

I due si guardarono sorpresi. Ancora Minerva?

Così andarono ad aprire e una McGranitt scarmigliata e affannata disse solo, “E’ stato avvelenato uno studente. Dovete venire con me in infermeria. Subito.”


	12. Sangue Serpeverde

Ron Weasley era stato avvelenato.

Al suo capezzale la Granger e la Brown si contendevano il suo affetto, mentre Lumacorno spiegava a Silente che quella bottiglia di idromele barricato era destinato a lui.

Morgana aveva fissato Severus e il Preside tutto il tempo, passando con lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro.

Poi tutti si congedarono, lasciando Ron nelle mani di Hermione, che nel frattempo l’aveva spuntata su una Lavanda corsa via in lacrime.

“Allora? Hai intenzione di continuare a fingere di non saperne niente?”

Tornati nei sotterranei, si erano recati nelle stanze di Severus, dato che l’uomo aveva bisogno di finire un lavoro.

“Non so a cosa ti riferisci.” Rispose distrattamente, senza guardarla negli occhi.

“Sev, adesso basta. Questa storia sta andando oltre. Vi ho visti. Tu e Draco. Dopo quella ridicola situazione al party di Lumacorno.”

“Ah, ottimo. Davvero brava, mi hai spiato senza che me ne rendessi conto. Eri disillusa?”

“Non è servito. Comunque non sviare il discorso. Non ho avuto scelta. E non sono stata l’unica a sentirvi quella notte.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?! Chi altro?”

“Ahhh adesso ti preoccupi, eh? Facciamo così, io ti dico chi altro c’era e tu mi dici… tutto il resto.”

_Ed eccolo il sangue Serpeverde._ Pensò l’uomo.

“Un ricatto? Ma che cosa inaspettata. Una piacevole digressione nel normale ordine delle cose…” sputò sarcastico Snape.

“Che significa?”

“Sei solita al ricatto, Morgana. E anche agli ultimatum.”

_***Scegli me, Severus!_

_Prima la fissazione per Lily, poi il fanatismo per il Signore Oscuro, adesso il rimorso verso il figlio di Lily. Severus io non posso venire sempre dopo qualcosa o qualcuno!***_

“Questo è un colpo basso.”

E così dicendo la donna lasciò a passi svelti la stanza, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé, sperando che Severus non avesse notato i lucciconi agli occhi.

Misera speranza, vana in ogni caso.

Il Potion Master fingeva indifferenza, quando dentro di sé stava combattendo una sanguinosa lotta fra ciò che voleva e ciò che doveva fare.

Morgana piangeva molto di rado e quando lo faceva non voleva essere guardata.

Ovviamente negli anni gli era capitato di vederla, anche perché solitamente piangeva a causa sua.

_*** Severus si accasciò al suolo, subito seguito da Morgana che si accorse immediatamente delle lacrime che rigavano copiose il viso del suo amante, per poi cadere su quel vecchio pavimento di legno._  
_Gli alzò il volto, e gli disse solo “Io non me ne vado. Io non ti lascio.”_  
_Poi si abbracciarono e piansero insieme per quelle che potevano essere ore, giorni o forse solo minuti amplificati.***_

Già… piangeva raramente tanto quanto lui.

***

Morgana sbatté anche la porta dei suoi appartamenti.

Asciugò con una manica le lacrime, in un gesto secco.

Si ravviò i capelli con stizza, rendendoli ancora più scarmigliati.

Dopodiché prese una pergamena, ci scarabocchiò sopra qualcosa e uscì diretta alla guferia.

***

Nel frattempo ai piedi della scalinata principale del castello, quella che conduceva al pianterreno e poi all’uscita, qualcun altro stava avendo una conversazione molto animata.

“Lasciami passare, Potter!”

“Non pensarci nemmeno, Malfoy. Sei stato tu, e voglio sapere perché. Prima Katie, adesso Ron. Qual è il tuo obiettivo? Non credo sia quello di far fuori tutti i Grifondoro uno per uno.”

In quel momento uno scalpiccio concitato distrasse i due ragazzi, che erano a un passo dallo sfoderare le bacchette.

Si guardarono un attimo, Draco nel panico perché essere trovato in giro fuori orario dopo un avvelenamento era decisamente sconsigliato, Harry indeciso sul da farsi.

Poi Potter prese la sua decisione, più per necessità che per spirito caritatevole.

“Dai, vieni sotto. Muoviti.”

“Questo è…”

“Silenzio, sbrigati!”

E così si celarono agli occhi di chiunque stesse arrivando, sotto il mantello che tante volte aveva aiutato Harry a farla franca.

Poi a gesti, concordarono che era meglio togliersi da davanti alle scale, e prendere una posizione più acquattata, per evitare che qualcuno li travolgesse.

Un attimo dopo passò Gazza diretto ai sotterranei con il suo odioso gatto, ma proprio quando credevano di essere al sicuro e stavano per uscire allo scoperto, la professoressa Melancholia scese le scale di corsa, con un mantello da viaggio.

“Dove va a quest’ora…?” Sussurrò Harry.

Draco stava per rispondere qualcosa, quando altri rumori catturarono la sua attenzione verso destra.

Qualcuno stava salendo dai quartieri di Serpeverde.

“Snape? Dove…”

“Malfoy abbassa la voce!”

“Morgana!”

Snape prese a seguire a passo veloce la donna, che non dava segno di volersi fermare.

“Devo andare.” Sentenziò sbrigativo Harry.  
“Eh?”

“Malfoy, io devo seguirli, tu vattene.”

“Non esiste, Potter! Gazza è nei sotterranei e non mi farò scoprire perché tu devi ficcanasare negli affari degli altri!”

“Allora muoviti Malfoy. Mio il mantello, mie le decisioni! O vieni o fuori di qui.”

  
Senza grosse possibilità di scelta, Draco prese a correre insieme a Harry dietro ai due professori.

***

“Morgana, fermati.”

“Morgana, sto parlando con te!”

La donna non dava segno di voler arrestare il suo passo marziale.

Si avviava decisa verso il cancello, al di là del quale si sarebbe potuta smaterializzare.

“Stai andando da Lucius?!”

A quel punto la donna si bloccò e si voltò lentamente, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e il fiato corto.

“E’ davvero questa la tua domanda? Dopo tutto quello che è successo, questa è la tua domanda?”

Dal punto in cui erano nascosti Draco e Harry fu ben visibile il tentennamento dell’uomo.

D’altra parte Harry doveva stare attento anche alla reazione di Malfoy: non solo non era abituato a celarsi sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità e rischiava di rivelarsi in un attimo di disattenzione, ma era stato nominato suo padre, e il ragazzo ora aveva gli occhi grigi puntati sui due professori, talmente concentrato che sembrava non respirasse neanche.

Morgana mosse un passo verso Snape, lentamente, a cui ne seguì un altro, come un felino a caccia.

“Cos’altro devo fare, Severus per dimostrarmi degna di te e della tua fiducia?”

Quelle parole uscirono con uno sprezzo e un disgusto tali da far accapponare la pelle anche ai due ragazzi che seguivano la scena poco distanti.”

“Da quando avevo undici anni, Severus. Ad oggi che ne ho trentasette. Dimmi cos’ho sbagliato.”

Sia per Harry che per Draco era impensabile vedere il temibile Severus Snape senza parole ed esitante. E la donna continuò.

“Te lo chiedo per l’ultima volta, Sev. Che piani ha Silente per te? Non è uno sprovveduto, e sono certa che sa perfettamente cosa stia facendo Draco. E tu che ruolo hai in tutto questo? E io? Che intenzioni ha riguardo _il figlio della Evans_? E che cosa ha riservato per me, il _vecchio pazzo_?”

Quelle domande non travolsero soltanto il Potion Master, ma come un fiume in piena si abbatterono anche su Draco e Harry, che assistevano alla scena coi cuori che sembravano battere velocissimo e all’unisono.

Draco e Harry non se ne resero conto, ma entrambi si stavano reggendo forte l’uno all’altro, inchiodati da ciò che avevano sentito stavano cercando un appiglio per non crollare.

“Non posso dirtelo.” Lapidario come sempre, Severus aveva ritrovato il controllo della situazione.

“Molto bene.” E con uno sguardo di ghiaccio, in cui sembrava che sia l’occhio azzurro che quello castano fossero improvvisamente diventati di ghiaccio, come quelli di un tale Lord ben noto a tutti, Morgana girò i tacchi e a grandi passi uscì dal cancello, per poi scomparire in una nuvola di fumo nero, lasciando solo Snape, che in quel momento parve accartocciarsi leggermente su sé stesso, o almeno questa era l’impressione che ebbero Harry e Draco.

_***Morgana, con quel brandello d’orgoglio che le era rimasto lo guardò, un’ultima volta, prima di smaterializzarsi fra fasci di fumo neri, come l’ex Mangiamorte le aveva insegnato.***_

Come se la storia si fosse ripetuta a distanza di anni. Come se il peso del mondo che si portava sulle spalle fosse improvvisamente raddoppiato.

Poi si voltò e a passo malfermo si incamminò nuovamente verso il castello.

In quel momento, i due ragazzi si guardarono, e con una punta di disagio sciolsero quel mezzo abbraccio feroce che li aveva coinvolti un attimo prima.

_Il figlio della Evans_.

_Sa perfettamente cosa sta facendo Draco_

Sconvolti, entrambi.

Incapaci di comunicare l’un l’altro per un lungo istante in cui riprendevano fiato.

Poi il sangue freddo di Harry ebbe la meglio.

“Io devo andare.”

“Dove?”

“Non ti riguarda, ho una cosa da verificare.”

“Oh invece credo mi riguardi eccome. Stavano parlando di mio padre.”

“E DI MIA MADRE!” Tuonò Harry senza riuscire a fermare quelle parole che gli sfuggirono senza che riuscisse a ricacciarle indietro in tempo.

“Il figlio… parlavano di te? Evans, giusto?” Chiedeva Draco piuttosto confuso.

“Perché mi ha chiamato così? Il mio nome lo sa, perché ha accennato a mia madre?”

Non lo stava ovviamente chiedendo a Draco, fissava l’erba, camminando avanti e indietro, come se la risposta potesse nascondersi tra un filo e l’altro.

“In ogni caso siamo incastrati qui, Potter. Non possiamo di certo uscire dal cancello principale, e non ci si può smaterializzare.”

Poi Harry si riscosse e fissò Draco negli occhi, senza vederlo davvero.

“Io so come uscire.”

Un attimo dopo Draco stava seguendo Harry attraverso il passaggio segreto che sbucava a Mielandia.

“Dobbiamo smaterializzarci al Manor?”

“No, non credo che sia quella la destinazione.”

“Quale dovrebbe essere, e perché sembri essere così informato?”

“Senti Malfoy, è solo un’intuizione, ok? Una cosa che ho sentito tempo fa. Adesso prendimi il braccio.”

***

Nel frattempo al Malfoy Manor, un allocco stava becchettando sul vetro di una delle finestre dello studio di Lucius.

Quando Lord Malfoy aprì il bigliettino che gli aveva recapitato, un ghigno si dipinse sul suo volto pallido, rendendolo più simile che mai a quel Lucifero delle storie babbane.

Si alzò, scolò il liquore ambrato rimasto nel bicchiere in un solo sorso e gettò il foglietto nel fuoco.

Mentre usciva dalla stanza a passi svelti, quel pezzo di pergamena bruciava senza lasciare traccia dell’unica cosa raffigurata sopra: un cubo.


	13. The Cube

“Potter dove diavolo siamo?!”

“Eppure dovresti conoscerlo bene questo posto…” ironizzò Harry, fissando per un attimo il suo braccio, chiedendosi perché Malfoy lo stesse ancora tenendo stretto.

Draco si accorse di quello sguardo, così come si rese improvvisamente conto di non aver ancora lasciato la presa, e si scansò di colpo, come se si fosse scottato.

“Nocturne Alley?” chiese sbirciando fuori dal vicolo in cui Harry li aveva smaterializzati.

“Si, è qui che si vedranno la professoressa e… tuo padre.” Disse con una punta di acidità sulla lingua.

“Proprio qui, ma perché?” Draco improvvisamente ebbe paura: e se suo padre avesse avuto qualche affare losco in ballo e Potter l’avesse visto? Avrebbe spifferato tutto a Silente e si sarebbero trovati in un mare di guai. Però ormai…

“No, non _proprio qui_. Dobbiamo trovare il posto preciso, adesso che ci penso.”

“Vuoi dire che non sai dove dobbiamo andare?! Oh Potter sei…”

“Smettila!” Lo interruppe Harry prima che il biondo potesse dilettarsi in una sequela di insulti inutili e fastidiosi. “Piuttosto… hai mai sentito parlare di un locale, il Cube?”

“Oh beh… si… in effetti…” Draco assunse una strana espressione. Sospettosa e incredula. Aveva sentito dei Serpeverde più grandi parlare di una cosa del genere… Era un posto assurdo, a suo parere.

“Ci sei mai stato?”

“Potter per chi mi hai preso?! Certo che no!”

Harry quasi gli rise in faccia.

_Ah, Draco, che bella sorpresa ti aspetta!_

“Beh dai, è lì che dobbiamo andare. Muoviamoci!”

“Scherzi?! Non esiste.”

“Malfoy, non dico che dobbiamo entrare, ma mi devi portare lì davanti. Adesso!”

“Non so se ci so arrivare… beh dai tira fuori quel tuo mantello, proviamo.” Poi si ricordò che lui era pur sempre Draco Malfoy, “…E non darmi ordini!”

“Sì… sì… Dai, vieni sotto.”

Camminarono per qualche minuto, Draco non era sicuro di ricordare con precisione ciò che aveva origliato un paio di volte nel dormitorio.

Per fortuna Nocturne Alley non era grande, nonostante i tortuosi vicoletti.

Poco dopo, forse più per un colpo di fortuna che altro, sbucarono su una perpendicolare un po’ più larga delle altre.

Davanti c’era una porta di metallo, e due lampade ai lati. Nessuna insegna, ma le lanterne erano cubiche ed emanavano una strana luce magenta.

Entrambi lo presero come un segno.

“Io… credo sia questo il posto. Non ne sono sicuro, però.”

“Non mi pare ci sia un viavai incoraggiante, sai Malfoy?” In effetti era deserto.

“Che ore sono? Ho sentito dire che apre dopo mezzanotte.”

“Le undici… Dobbiamo aspettare.”

E così si sedettero in un punto appartato del vicoletto da cui erano sbucati.

Draco era visibilmente schifato: Harry aveva scelto un punto ottimo per tenere d’occhio tutto ma era esattamente di fianco a un bidone dell’immondizia, e il giovane Malfoy non era certo tipo da sedere accanto a del pattume.

“Malfoy piantala di lamentarti, sta arrivando gente.”

“Potter solo tu potevi…”  
“Shhhht!!!”

Forse senza volerlo avevano scelto proprio la zona preferita dagli avventori del locale per smaterializzarsi.

“Oh Merlino ma che…” Draco si azzittì di colpo, e nemmeno Harry sembrava avere molte parole per commentare.

I maghi e le streghe che si stavano materializzando erano mascherati e vestiti in modo strano. Succinto. Alcuni arrivavano già conciati così, altri invece si trasfiguravano prima di uscire dal vicolo.

“Potter, non penserai che mio padre bazzichi questo posto?!” Lo disse avvicinando il suo volto ad Harry, che in un primo momento, notò solo la vicinanza, e non l’aria minacciosa con cui gli si stava rivolgendo. Poi si riprese.

“Se… se sei così sicuro di cosa ti preoccupi, eh?” Ma Draco Malfoy aveva sempre avuto un così buon profumo?

Draco punto sul vivo arretrò leggermente, e si riappoggiò con la schiena al muro. Quel dannato Potter! Con quei fondi di bottiglia e quegli occhi così, così… intensi. Dannato!

Proprio mentre il Serpeverde cercava un insulto da rivolgergli, sentì l’ennesimo rumore di una smaterializzazione e il fiato gli si bloccò in gola.

Un uomo coi capelli corti e biondi si era appena appoggiato al muro a una decina di metri dal loro nascondiglio. Interamente vestito di nero, mascherato, eppure…

_Crack._ Un’altra materializzazione.

Morgana apparve improvvisamente a pochi metri da loro, con lo stesso aspetto che aveva solitamente.

“Ed eccola… la più bella.” Fece l’uomo allargando le braccia e andandole incontro.

Draco non si era accorto, di nuovo, di aver preso per un braccio Harry.

Sussurrò solo “Quello è mio padre. Sono sicuro.”

Harry non rispose.

“Oh Lucius… non rinunci a quel platinato nemmeno quando sei in incognito!” E rise di gusto. Rise anche Lord Malfoy, che l’abbracciò con calore.

“Non mi riconoscerà nessuno, stai tranquilla. Tu piuttosto, che fai, non ti trasfiguri?”

“Oh no, aspettavo te a dire il vero!” Ammiccò facendogli l’occhiolino. “Vediamo se ancora ti ricordi.”

E allargò le braccia, in attesa.

Lucius estrasse la bacchetta (che aveva portato senza canna da passeggio per ovvie ragioni di anonimato) e concentrandosi la trasfigurò.

Un attimo dopo, Morgana aveva un caschetto nero lucido, degli abiti di pelle nera e una maschera di pizzo.

“Oh, sono commossa…” Sussurrò ironica.

“Non potrei mai dimenticare. Piuttosto…” Proseguì piuttosto incerto, “…mi pare di capire che Severus abbia fatto del suo peggio anche stavolta.”

“Non voglio parlare di lui.”

_Di lui che è ovunque anche quando non c’è. Di lui che riempie l’aria, soffocandomi._

“Perfetto. Allora andiamo.” Lucius mostro un ghigno soddisfatto, le porse il braccio, e a passo deciso si avviarono all’ingresso.

Draco si alzò, uscì da sotto al mantello e diede le spalle a Harry, che nel frattempo stava rimettendosi il mantello in tasca. Era turbato ma non voleva darlo a vedere al suo peggior nemico.

A quel nemico che fino a un attimo prima teneva per il braccio come fosse un’ancora di salvezza in un mare forza nove.

“Malfoy…”

“Che c’è?!” Si girò attaccando. Come gli animali feriti che attaccano per difesa. “Mio padre non è mai stato un santo, ok? Non è una novità. Va bene.”

“Non volevo dire niente a riguardo.”

“E allora cosa vuoi?!”

“Dobbiamo entrare.”

“Eh?! Scordatelo!”

“Malfoy, non è il momento per fare il codardo. Abbiamo infranto almeno trenta regole di Hogwarts, stanotte. Siamo evasi tramite un passaggio segreto, ci troviamo in una zona malfamata, davanti a un locale equivoco, e abbiamo appena spiato la nostra insegante e tuo padre. Ah, per non parlare di prima, quando abbiamo pedinato Snape!”

[È](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C8) _così, eh? Almeno trenta regole. Per non parlare di… mio padre! Salazar, come… come ho fatto a finire in questo casino?!_

“Avanti Malfoy! Tornare indietro adesso sarebbe inutile, avrebbe reso vani tutti i nostri sforzi.”

E così Draco si rassegnò. “Cosa... vuoi che faccia? Non possiamo certo entrare così.”

“Come te la cavi in trasfigurazione?”

Un attimo dopo Harry era biondo, leggermente più alto e vestito come…

“Come un damerino! Avanti, che roba mi hai messo addosso? Sembro quell’idiota di Allock!”

“Accontentati Potter, trasfigurazione non è mai stata la mia materia preferita!” Ma il ghigno di Draco diceva qualcosa di diverso. Come se improvvisamente si stesse divertendo.

“Avanti, tocca a me. Stai fermo, Malfoy.” Ecco, adesso Draco si divertiva molto meno.

“Rosso?! No dico, Potter sei completamente scemo?! Sembro Weasley!!! E questi vestiti!!! Sembro Weasley… sadomaso!!!”

“Nemmeno io sono molto bravo in trasfigurazione, Malfoy.” Il lato Serpeverde di Harry stava cinguettando allegramente in falsetto.

“Sembro un completo idiota…”

“Non dobbiamo rimorchiare, dobbiamo solo passare inosservati!”

“Con questi capelli arancioni sarà dura…”

Tra un borbottio e l’altro si infilarono le maschere e si diressero verso la porta.

Davanti a loro una coppia stava entrando. Una finestrella sulla porta si aprì e da dentro qualcuno chiese, “Parola d’ordine?”.

Appena sentirono che ci voleva una parola d’ordine, girarono i tacchi e tornarono nel vicolo.

“Dannazione, dannazione! Una pessima idea fin da principio!”

“Adesso calmati, Malfoy. Fammi pensare!”

Un’altra materializzazione. Una coppia passò loro davanti e Draco estrasse la bacchetta, con l’aria frustrata e una faccia scurissima.

“Imperio….”

Un attimo dopo avevano la parola d’ordine.

“Malfoy sei….” Harry guardava Draco con aria torva, mentre camminavano, di nuovo, verso il locale.

“Geniale?”

“Non era quello che volevo dire, decisamente no!”

“Il fine giustifica i mezzi, Potty!”

Era vero, Harry doveva ammetterlo. Draco aveva utilizzato una maledizione senza perdono, ma adesso grazie a lui stavano entrando in quello stramaledetto locale.

***

“Ehm… è… caratteristico…”

Harry cercava di smorzare l’imbarazzo parlando, mentre camminavano incerti all’interno del Cube, ma si accorgeva da solo che non funzionava affatto.

Uomini e donne di ogni età, almeno in apparenza, si toccavano e li sfioravano lascivamente al loro passaggio.

Draco era atterrito. Sembrava avesse la mascella slogata, tanto teneva la bocca spalancata.

“Ehm, Malfoy non voglio sembrarti fastidioso, ma lo scopo è quello di mimetizzarci…”

“Quindi?!” Draco si girò inviperito verso Harry, la voce sicuramente più isterica di quanto avrebbe voluto.

“Quindi…” E dicendo così lo spinse verso un muro ricoperto da un pesante broccato bordeaux, sussurrando minaccioso verso il biondo, “Smettila di fissare tutto e tutti con quell’aria da verginella pudica!!!!”

Poi si riprese, capì di aver esagerato, e riprovò con più calma, avvicinandosi all’orecchio dell’altro. La musica era piuttosto alta e lui non poteva di certo urlare col rischio di farsi sentire.

“Senti Malfoy, anche per me non è semplice… questo posto è osceno! Ok? Però non possiamo far saltare la nostra copertura.”

Aveva ragione. Maledizione. Si, però mica c’era _suo_ padre in quel posto scandaloso!

“O-ok, Potter. Cerchiamoli e vediamo di non farci scoprire. Magari prendiamo qualcosa da bere… tanto per… beh, confonderci con l'ambiente.”

“Ottima idea.” Davvero lo era. Un po’ di burrobirra magari avrebbe aiutato Malfoy a comportarsi in modo meno… beh _meno Malfoy._

“Due burrobirre, per favore.” Ordinò Harry con fare fintamente spavaldo.

Il barista li guardò come se avesse visto due alieni, tanto è vero che per un attimo pensarono che le loro trasfigurazioni fossero scomparse, poi Draco si rese conto del problema.

“Ehm, anzi a ripensarci… quello che stanno bevendo loro.” Disse indicando due tizi dall’altra parte del bancone.

Draco scoccò un’occhiataccia al Grifondoro. Burrobirre! Ma come gli era venuto in mente! Harry scrollò le spalle come a voler dire _ho sbagliato, ok, mi dispiace_ , poi attesero i loro cocktail cercando di sembrare a loro agio.

Appena il barista gli porse quei due laghi calici, Harry tossicchiò imbarazzato.

“A proposito, Malfoy… non ho con me dei soldi… Non è che potresti…”

Draco roteò gli occhi al cielo, e lo guardò con l’aria di chi stava pensando “Ovviamente…”. Porse alcuni galeoni al barista e poi tornò a fissare il suo cocktail. Entrambi si resero conto che non sapevano cosa avessero effettivamente ordinato.

I calici erano pieni di un liquido blu intenso che andava sfumando verso il viola e in cima avevano una schiumetta rosata da cui usciva un denso fumo bianco.

“Ok Malfoy… Alla nostra allora!”

Draco lo guardò torvo e facendo tintinnare il suo bicchiere contro quello di Harry rispose “Ad uscirne sani e salvi… e possibilmente non espulsi!”

Il brindisi più strano della loro vita. In un locale di pervertiti. In una notte in pieno anno scolastico. Col nemico. La vita è davvero imprevedibile…

Sorseggiarono quello strano liquido e si guardarono in faccia piacevolmente stupiti. Non era affatto male.

“Sa di mela verde!” Draco sgranò gli occhi, e Harry notò che con quelle strane luci sembravano ancor più sfavillanti del solito.

_Ma che mi metto a pensare…_

Poi cercò di affogare quel pensiero con un altro generoso sorso. “A me pare sappia di torta al rabarbaro….”

E Draco rise. Di gusto. Ma aveva sempre avuto un sorriso così bello, Malfoy?

_Harry, adesso piantala!_

“Torta al rabarbaro, ma dai! È chiaramente mela verde!”

“Ma con tutte le cose buone che deve mangiare un Purosangue come te, proprio la mela verde gli resta impressa?!” Anche Harry rideva di gusto e Draco finse di offendersi, ma durò giusto il tempo di fare un altro sorso e scoppiare a ridere di nuovo.

I drink erano quasi finiti. Avevano un sapore leggero, eppure erano così… stimolanti!

I due ragazzi sembrava si fossero addirittura dimenticati perché si trovavano lì, si sentivano eccitati e pieni di energie…

Finché ad un certo punto, quello che sembrava un uomo di mezza età si avvicinò ad Harry, circondandolo con un braccio senza troppe cerimonie.

“Hey biondino…”

_Biondino? Ah si, sono io. Di solito… è Malfoy… No no, sono io. Harry concentrati!_

“He-hey…”

Draco di fronte a quel contatto si stupì e di colpo gli si strinse lo stomaco.

**“Lui sta con me.”** Nemmeno un ripensamento, nemmeno un tremito nella voce.

Harry e il tizio per un attimo si bloccarono. Poi mentre il Grifondoro non sembrava riprendersi da quell’improvvisa uscita di Draco, l’uomo iniziò a ridere.

“Si beh, e sarebbe un problema? Siete forestieri? Non sapete come funziona? Qui si sta con tutti e con nessuno!” E ricominciò a ridere di gusto.

Così Draco, in un impeto di coraggio, prese Harry per mano, sfilandolo dalla presa dello sconosciuto, lo trasse a sé, e in un attimo si buttò nella bolgia, trascinando un Harry Potter decisamente stupito.

Poi scorse un arazzo leggermente spostato e ci si infilò dietro, subito seguito da Harry.

Draco sospirò, come se avesse appena scampato un pericolo, poi si rese conto che il suo naso era quasi appiccicato a quello di Potter e smise di respirare.

“Ehm… Beh, grazie Malfoy…Sei stato… ehm… fulmineo.”

Così Draco cercò di ripescare da qualche parte (forse nelle mutande) il suo contegno Serpeverde.

“Si beh, mica potevo lasciarti in mano a quel tizio. Tu non avresti saputo come cavarti d’impaccio nemmeno fra un’ora…”

Ma entrambi erano confusi dall’alcol, inoltre sulle loro teste continuava ad svolazzare una nuvoletta con su scritto _“Lui sta con me”,_ che rendeva il tutto molto imbarazzante.

“Ehm… dovremmo trovare…”

“Si, giusto, mio padre…”

E così, imbarazzati e alticci, uscirono dal loro nascondiglio.

Dopo pochi minuti, passati a scansare mani e non ricambiare sguardi lascivi, Harry si bloccò.

“Guarda! Lì in fondo!”

Un caschetto nero e la sua padrona stavano mollemente seduti su un divanetto, conversando in mezzo a un uomo e una donna.

Sarebbe sembrata quasi una normale conversazione, se non fosse che l’uomo la accarezzava su un fianco e la donna aveva entrambe le gambe appoggiate sulle sue ginocchia.

Morgana la sfiorava un po’ svogliatamente, in maniera distratta, ma al contempo non si sforzava nemmeno di allontanare quel contatto.

Draco si sentì spintonare da dietro e per poco non cacciò un urlo.

Lucius l’aveva appena urtato e superato.

A tentoni, senza distogliere lo sguardo, Draco cercò la mano di Harry, che non lo scansò, ma anzi, lo cercò con lo sguardo.

“Vieni, cara.”

Lucius adesso tendeva la mano a Morgana, che la prese con nonchalance, lasciandosi alle spalle quella coppia adesso irritata e delusa.

“Sei qui… menomale…”

Sorrise di un sorriso triste, ed entrambi i ragazzi se ne accorsero.

Sul tavolino c’erano abbandonati più bicchieri di quanti ne avessero potuti contare, e se tutto era forte come quello che avevano appena bevuto, non era un particolare da poco.

“Ma certo. Entra…”

Sulla parete alla loro sinistra, un muro interamente nero, stava seminascosta, tono su tono, una porta. Lucius la aprì, fece strada a Morgana e se la richiusero alle spalle.

“Andiamo!”

Ma Draco si bloccò. “Non so se voglio vedere.”

Harry in un altro momento si sarebbe preso a schiaffi per averlo anche solo pensato, ma in quel momento il cocktail _al rabarbaro_ parlava per lui, “Avanti, ci sono io!”

Aveva appena confortato e incoraggiato Draco Malfoy? Draco sgranò gli occhi, resi ancora più luminosi da qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stato in quel bicchiere, e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma pareva proprio che quel _qualcosa_ non avesse intenzione di uscire. Così fece solo un cenno d’assenso con la testa.

Harry aprì la strada, entrò per primo, con Draco alle sue spalle. Era davvero buia quella stanza. Di riflesso, il Grifondoro tese una mano dietro, se si fossero persi lì dentro non si sarebbero più ritrovati.

Draco doveva aver pensato la stessa cosa, perché prese la mano senza esitazioni.

Un attimo dopo successe il delirio. Mani, bocche, braccia addosso.

Draco si sentì slacciare la cintura, e per poco non cacciò un urlo.

Harry aveva la maglietta sollevata e almeno tre mani che stavano godendo dei suoi addominali da cercatore di Quidditch.

“Potter!”

“Usciamo! Adesso!”

E così ripercorsero i loro passi, uscirono da quella porta, e presero di tacito, comune accordo anche la porta d’uscita, più veloce che poterono.

***

Nel frattempo all’interno della Dark Room, Lucius aveva inchiodato Morgana al muro, bloccandole le braccia sopra la testa e baciandola con foga.

Morgana teneva gli occhi chiusi, le mani di Lucius erano così familiari, nonostante fossero passati anni…

_È passata un’eternità, Severus._

“Ah!” Quasi urlò, sgranò gli occhi, e quando incontrò lo sguardo interrogativo e glaciale di Lucius, per un attimo le parve di vedere sovrapposti gli occhi di ossidiana dell’uomo che amava. Che aveva sempre amato.

“Non… non posso. Non ce la faccio.”

E così dicendo scappò via dalle mani di Lucius.

Dal buio della sala.

Dalle luci del locale. E se avesse potuto, anche dalla sua stessa pelle.


	14. La luce del giorno dopo

“E’ assolutamente… inaccettabile! No, dico, ma hai visto?! Mi stavano spolpando vivo!”

“Non ho visto, Malfoy, come avrei potuto?! Però ho sentito! Eccome…”

Harry e Draco avevano appena ripreso le loro sembianze, ma fuori era ancora piuttosto buio e loro erano ancora sotto l’effetto di quello strano drink.

“Non posso credere che….”

“… che tuo padre frequenti certi posti? Con la nostra insegnante?”

“Ok, Potter non c’è bisogno di metterci il carico da novanta, va bene? E’ evidente che mio padre l’ha fatto solo per tirare su di morale la Melancholia, sicuramente è stato un grosso sforzo per lui!”

“Se lo dici tu…”

E poi una porta che sbatte, di colpo.

“Malfoy! Qui sotto, sbrigati!”

Fecero appena in tempo a nascondersi e scansarsi, che Morgana passò a pochi centimetri da loro, veloce come un fulmine, poi si aggrappò al muro di fronte, ad alcuni metri di distanza, e iniziò a vomitare anche l’anima.

Draco e Harry fissavano quella scena nauseati e anche un po’ imbarazzati.

Al punto che non si accorsero nemmeno che col suo solito passo felpato, Lucius Malfoy aveva raggiunto il vicolo, ritornando fra un passo e l’altro al suo vero aspetto.

“Oh, Nana…”

Le mise una mano sulla fronte, e la cinse con l’altro braccio.

La donna parve essersi calmata, quindi Lucius lanciò un Gratta e Netta a terra, e un Finite Incantatem su di lei, che tornò anch’essa al suo aspetto originario.

“Tieni…”

“Ah, Lucius, hai proprio pensato a tutto…” Una fiala gialla ben nota ad entrambi: Pozione Antisbronza, il meglio per situazioni simili.

Pochi secondi dopo, sia la Professoressa Melancholia che Lord Malfoy sembravano tornati quelli di sempre.

Morgana ricominciava a recuperare la propria lucidità, si sentiva davvero demoralizzata per tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime ore e per la prima volta in vita sua si rese conto che ci sono porte che una volta chiuse, è meglio che restino sbarrate per sempre.

“Senti Lucius… Mi dispiace. Sinceramente. Non avrei voluto scappare così…”

Lord Malfoy sogghignò leggermente, forse era davvero il massimo che si potesse sperare da lui in quel momento.

“Non fa niente. Evidentemente Severus è riuscito nella sua opera di convinzione… Non gli è mai piaciuto che frequentassi questo posto.”

“No, Severus non c’entra niente. Non ha mai cercato di convincermi a fare o non fare nulla. Non ha mai chiesto alcunché, a dire il vero…”

“Forse è questo il problema, non credi? Lui non chiede e tu continui a dare. Da anni. Da sempre. Avanti, qual è il problema stavolta? Ancora la Sanguemarcio morta e sepolta?” Lo disse con un certo sdegno, nemmeno cercando di dissimularlo in qualche modo.

“No, la Evans non c’entra. O meglio, non più del solito.”

Il mondo di Harry si bloccò. Aveva smesso di girare, forse era imploso e lui non lo sapeva.

Draco si accorse del tremito che stava sconvolgendo il corpo del ragazzo accanto a lui e gli passò istintivamente un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Quindi? Cos’altro?”

“Lucius, te lo domando sinceramente e vorrei una risposta altrettanto onesta: cos’ha chiesto il tuo Signore a tuo figlio?”

Adesso era Draco che stava tremando e stringendo le spalle di Harry senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

“Non credo sia saggio parlarne.”

“Oh, io credo di si, visto che ha rischiato di far fuori due suoi compagni di scuola.”

Lucius sbiancò leggermente, che su di lui praticamente significava sembrare poco più di un fantasma.

“Si tratta della mia famiglia, Nana. Non posso parlarne.”

**“Falla finita, Lucius!!!!”**

Morgana urlò esasperata e i ragazzi sotto il mantello sussultarono intimoriti.

“Anche Severus è coinvolto in questa cosa, e io voglio sapere di cosa si tratta! Chi sta cercando di uccidere Draco e perché?!”

“Silente! Ok?! Albus Silente! Salazar mi fulmini se non ho cercato di fargli cambiare idea! Ma è stato irremovibile. Mio figlio si trova a pagare per il mio fallimento al Ministero e credimi quando ti dico che non ci dormo la notte, per i sensi di colpa!”

Lucius era un fiume in piena, era come se avesse rotto gli argini dell’apparenza, per sputare fuori tutta la sostanza del suo terrore.

Da sotto il mantello Draco e Harry si guardarono solo un momento, negli occhi verdi di Harry odio e biasimo, in quelli grigi di Draco terrore e disagio.

“Lucius… è una missione suicida…”

Lord Malfoy era livido di rabbia in viso, si avvicinò a Morgana e iniziò a strattonarla per le braccia.  
“Credi che non lo sappia?! Eh?! Dimmi, credi che la prenda come un gioco?”

Poi la lasciò di colpo, rendendosi conto di ciò che stava per fare.

“Scu-scusami, Nana. Non so che mi sia preso.”

Ma la donna cercò di non mostrarsi spaventata, o turbata.

Prese un respiro e si riavvicinò a Lucius, che nel frattempo si era appoggiato al muro con aria sconfitta.

Gli accarezzò teneramente i capelli, ma non le riuscì proprio di sorridere. Nemmeno di un sorriso pietoso.

“Tu… non puoi permettere che tuo figlio diventi un assassino, Lucius. Lui non è come te… come _noi_.”

“O Silente o la mia famiglia. Se Draco fallisce, il Signore Oscuro lo ucciderà. Poi ucciderà Narcissa, e lascerà me per ultimo, per farmi godere lo spettacolo fino alla fine.”

“Perché… Perché non me l’hai detto prima? Avrei potuto…”

“Non avresti potuto fare niente. In ogni caso… Severus lo ha promesso a Narcissa: aiuterà Draco.”

Morgana assottigliò gli occhi, “Lo ha promesso… come? Non può proteggerlo da questa cosa.”

“Ha pronunciato il Voto infrangibile.”

Morgana si allontanò da Lucius velocemente come se si fosse scottata, con gli occhi sgranati e spiritati.

“Il Voto Infrangibile?! Ma siete tutti impazziti?!?!?”

Morgana aveva letteralmente le mani nei capelli, fissava Lucius sconvolta.

“No, sul serio. Vi ha dato di volta il cervello a tutti quanti?! E cosa dovrebbe fare Severus?!”

“Non… non lo so. Non so nemmeno se possa effettivamente fare qualcosa. Narcissa gli ha chiesto di proteggerlo e aiutarlo.”

Morgana istintivamente si portò una mano al medaglione, che ormai non toglieva nemmeno per dormire. Il primo regalo di Severus. Il suo modo per dimostrare la sua presenza, il suo affetto, e anche il suo cambiamento.

Tutte sensazioni che quella notte di Natale Morgana aveva sentito calde e avvolgenti.

“Te l’ha… regalato lui?”

Morgana non rispose. Guardava nel vuoto, dall’altro lato del vicolo, un corridoio buio e vuoto come la sua mente in quel momento.

“Lo invidio, sai? Una devozione così totale me la posso solo immaginare…”

Morgana si voltò verso Lucius, con un’espressione strana, si avvicinò di qualche passo.

“Tu e Narcissa vi amate. Vi siete scelti. Certo… una selezione fra Purosangue non è proprio una scelta ampia… Però è stata pur sempre una scelta. Vi piacevate, cos’è cambiato?”

“Non so spiegarlo. Non fraintendermi, fra noi funziona, siamo una bella squadra. E ci vogliamo bene, si. Poi Narcissa mi ha dato Draco… Però non ti nascondo che non ho mai visto un amore come il tuo per quello sciocco di Snape. Lo giuro davanti a Salazar in persona, Morgana. Non credo nemmeno di capirla una cosa così.”

La donna lo guardava senza comprendere esattamente dove volesse andare a parare. E Lucius continuò.

“Ricordi quando i Black ti fecero quella proposta? Non l’hai presa in considerazione nemmeno per un istante.”

Harry drizzò per l’ennesima volta le orecchie. Stavano forse parlando di Sirius?

“Oh no, ti prego… Lucius…”

“Sono passati tanti anni, ormai possiamo parlarne, non ti pare?”

“Preferirei di no.”

“Ci pensi mai a Regulus?”

“Lucius…”

“Già, chissà che fine ha fatto.”

“Lucius, basta! Per me è ancora un argomento doloroso.”

“Ancora? Ma dai. E’ passata una vita.”

“Non per Regulus! Regulus è scomparso, morto. E quella sua assurda madre voleva farlo sposare con me! Credi che ad oggi non continui a chiedermi se sarebbe ancora qui se avessi accettato?!”

“Oh, andiamo non puoi dire sul serio. Non si accetta una proposta di matrimonio per evitare… cosa di preciso? Come potevi immaginare ciò che è successo?”  
“Non potevo. Ma questo non cambia. Era una cara persona, era mio amico!”

“Mi dici come mai rifiutasti? Solo per Severus? O c’erano altri motivi?”

“Regulus era gay, Lucius! Lui non voleva me e io non volevo lui. E tu lo sai, visto che diventava viola in tua presenza. Lo sapevi, l’hai sempre saputo e ti divertivi a metterlo in imbarazzo, flirtando con lui!”

Lucius sorrise, un po’ maligno. “E’ vero… Colpa mia, lo ammetto. Ricordo che anche Bellatrix ci mise del suo per combinare la cosa. Voleva accendere i riflettori su Regulus per mettere in secondo piano quello scandalo di cugino Grifondoro.”

“Non nominarla!!! Non farlo. Basta, Lucius, è quasi l’alba, io devo tornare ad Hogwarts.”

“Scusa. Non immaginavo che ce l’avessi ancora con lei. E’ per quella scappatella fra…”

Ma venne bruscamente interrotto.

“Basta così. Mi ha ferita di proposito. Quello che ha fatto è imperdonabile.”

“Scusa se te lo dico, ma non è esclusivamente colpa sua….”

“Io vado Lucius. Dai un bacio a tua moglie per me.”

E così dicendo Morgana sparì fra fasci di fumo neri.

Lucius Malfoy rimasto solo – almeno apparentemente – si stiracchiò con calma, poi gettò un’occhiata al cielo, come per assicurarsi che fosse ancora al suo posto, e con un mezzo ghigno in volto, si smaterializzò.

***

Harry scoprì entrambi in modo brusco e si allontanò da Draco a passi veloci.

Il giovane Malfoy invece, ancora scosso e confuso per tutto quello che aveva sentito, si accasciò contro il muro, sedendosi con le gambe dritte davanti a sé, e le braccia abbandonate ai lati del corpo, come se non sapesse cosa farsene.

Potter sapeva tutto. L’avrebbe detto a Silente. Fine dei giochi. Fine di tutto.

“Sei stato tu. Eri tu fin dall’inizio, io lo sapevo. L’avevo detto alla McGranitt, ma Snape ti ha coperto, e adesso sappiamo anche il perché.”

“Già.”

“Già?!” E lo ammetteva così? Non replicava? Nessuna risposta acida? Niente di niente?

“Malfoy!”

Così Draco scattò in piedi e in un attimo si trovò a fronteggiare il suo eterno nemico.

“Si, Potter. Non ho altro da dire, perché purtroppo hai già sentito tutto quello che c’era da sentire. Quindi dimmi, San Potter cosa farebbe al mio posto? Eh?!”

Draco si era scaldato più di quanto avrebbe voluto, arrivando addirittura a spintonare Harry.

“Al posto tuo parlerei con Silente. Ma ovviamente era una soluzione troppo onesta per te, vero? Come ho potuto anche solo per un attimo pensare….”

Draco si illuminò per un momento, fu solo una frazione di secondo. Una speranza che balenò nel grigio dei suoi occhi per poi essere cacciata indietro con violenza.

“Pensare cosa?”

“Lascia stare Malfoy. Per un attimo mi sei sembrato una persona quasi decente stanotte, ma avevo sbagliato su tutta la linea. Io vado, ci si vede al castello.”

“Fermo!”

Ma era tardi. Harry si era smaterializzato a Hogsmeade, lasciandolo lì in quello sporco vicolo solo, disperato e completamente spogliato di ogni difesa.

_Come ho potuto anche solo per un attimo pensare…_

“Dannato Potter!” Draco avrebbe tanto voluto ricacciare indietro quelle lacrime che adesso gli stavano rigando le guance, ma perché darsi tanta pena? Nessuno lo avrebbe visto. Era solo. Come sempre.

***

Dopo aver varcato il cancello, Morgana pensò che sarebbe stato più saggio disilludersi fino all’arrivo in camera sua.

Camminava col suo solito passo marziale, con il sole che superava l’orizzonte, pensando alla fortuna che per una volta era dalla sua parte: iniziava e terminava le lezioni con sole due ore coi Tassorosso e Corvonero del settimo anno. Per il resto era libera.

Era uno dei vantaggi di avere solo le classi dal quinto al settimo: tre anni, quattro case. Ogni casa divideva le lezioni con un’altra, quindi in totale aveva sei classi per due volte alla settimana, per un totale di dodici lezioni distribuite tra lunedì e venerdì.

Con questi pensieri cercava di distrarsi mentre attraversava il giardino, e ci sarebbe anche riuscita, se in quel momento _qualcuno_ non fosse apparso sulla soglia d’ingresso.

_Severus!_

Proprio lui, con il volto più pallido che mai e due occhiaie che la dicevano lunga su come aveva trascorso la nottata. Scrutava dinnanzi a sé, con ogni probabilità sperando di intercettare Morgana.

Se fosse appena uscito, fosse stato lì da molto o ci avesse passato la notte intera, questo Morgana non poteva proprio saperlo.

_Calmati, ricordati che sei disillusa. Basta camminare piano…_

Così dicendo, col cuore che le batteva nel petto a ritmo di un tamburo di guerra, e avanzando un po’ più delicatamente del solito, la donna salì i gradini.

Si fermò un solo istante a fissare Severus, che a sua volta fissava il vuoto e ebbe la tentazione di allungare una mano a toccarlo.

Subito scacciò quel pensiero, riprese a camminare, e passandogli accanto scosse la testa realizzando fino a che punto arrivava la codardia Serpeverde.

Cos’avrebbe fatto una Grifondoro? Cos’avrebbe fatto… Lily Evans?

Sicuramente sarebbe entrata nel castello a testa alta, e certamente non disillusa.

Sorrise amaramente, mentre superava l’ingresso. Talmente occupata a biasimarsi da non rendersi conto che _qualcuno_ , al suo passaggio, si era voltato, e stava osservando l’atrio apparentemente vuoto con molto interesse e una smorfia sul volto.


	15. Il Profumo

Sgattaiolare.

Ecco la parola precisa per descrivere la sua entrata nel castello.

Altro che camminare a testa alta! Che imbarazzo…!

Severus non si era accorto di nulla a quanto pare, ma lei, appena uscita dalla doccia, si stava fissando con biasimo allo specchio.

_Dovrei vergognarmi. Nemmeno quando i miei genitori erano vivi e io combinavo qualche guaio mi comportavo in questo modo._

Di presentarsi a colazione non se ne parlava. Avrebbe aspettato l’ora della lezione, e dopo aver compiuto il suo dovere sarebbe strisciata di nuovo nelle sue stanze, come la serpe che era.

_Potrei chiedere a un elfo di portarmi qualcosa da mangiare in camera…_

“Oh che assurdità, prima o poi dovrò pur vederlo!”

Si infuriò con sé stessa per la sua mancanza di coraggio, per il vago dolore allo stomaco che sentiva ancora (nonostante la Pozione Antisbronza), poi già che c’era si infuriò con Lucius per tutto quello che era venuta a sapere, e per non farsi mancare niente si infuriò anche con Severus che avrebbe potuto dirle tutto fin da principio, risparmiandole quell’uscita deprimente, il troppo alcool e quel fastidioso Hangover.

Al diavolo tutti!

***

Nel frattempo, pochi metri e mattoni più in là, qualcuno stava bevendo un caffè portato gentilmente da un elfo, e meditava su come affrontare una giornata che era iniziata decisamente troppo presto e piuttosto male.

_Devo parlarle…_

Severus Snape non era un uomo accomodante. Non era mai stata una persona flessibile e difficilmente ammetteva i suoi torti.

Però era molto intelligente e si rendeva conto che l’attuale stato delle cose era colpa sua, anche se indirettamente.

Rifletteva tenendo fra le mani l’ampolla che Morgana gli aveva regalato a Natale, la osservava attentamente come fosse stata una sfera di cristallo, ma le uniche cose che vide riflesse nell’argento, furono le sue profonde occhiaie.

Aveva passato la notte in bianco, eroso dalla gelosia verso Lucius, arrabbiato con Silente che gli impediva di parlare ad anima viva del suo piano, frustrato per l’insistenza e la sfuriata di Morgana, e infine deluso da sé stesso per non riuscire a trovare una soluzione che non comprendesse il ferire tutti quelli che gli stavano intorno.

Al diavolo tutto.

***

A distanza di pochi corridoi, Draco Malfoy stava scivolando seduto nella doccia, la schiena appoggiata alla parete e le gambe rannicchiate al petto.

Un disastro. Ecco cos’era. Un disastro vero, di quelli da cui non si torna indietro.

Potter sapeva che Il Signore Oscuro gli aveva ordinato di uccidere Silente. Sicuramente si trovava già nell’ufficio del Preside a quell’ora.

Lo avrebbero buttato fuori da Hogwarts alla velocità di una Firebolt. E quello sarebbe stato il problema minore, visto che appena rimesso piede in casa sarebbe stato ucciso da quel rettile pazzo.

E suo padre…

_Oh, Merlino._

Che non fosse un santo lo sapevano anche le Puffole Pigmee, ma addirittura imboscarsi in locali per scambisti, questo no!

Non con Voldemort in casa e lui che stava portando un peso più pesante di quanto potesse sopportare.

E di nuovo Potter nella sua mente. Più Harry che Potter a dire il vero.

Harry impavido che esce da Hogwart e si infila nei bassifondi di Nocturne Alley senza esitazione. Harry imbranato che ordina una Burrobirra e non sa scrollarsi di dosso un tizio che ci prova. Harry imbarazzato dietro l’arazzo con quegli occhi lucidi, le guance rosse e quelle labbra…

_Basta Draco!_

Potter che ti dice che credeva fossi una persona decente, ma si è dovuto ricredere, perché il tuo non-santo-padre non sa tenere un segreto e racconta tutto alla tua professoressa!

Così da oggi non ti devi guardare solo da un pazzo sanguinario, ma anche dal mago più straordinario di tutti i tempi, dal Prescelto - con annessa combriccola - e dalla tua nuova professoressa, nonché amica di tuo padre e amante del tuo protettore.

E tutto per colpa di Potter!

Al diavolo, Potter!

***

Molti piani più in alto, qualcun altro sentiva un brivido lungo la schiena, frutto degli anatemi sussurrati che uscivano dalla bocca di Draco Malfoy, per poi riverberare dai sotterranei lungo tutti i corridoi, fino a far fischiare le orecchie del Prescelto.

Harry starnutì attribuendo quei tremori al freddo che aveva preso quella notte.

Si era precipitato da Silente, ma non l’aveva trovato. Evidentemente l’anziano preside era via per uno dei suoi soliti e ambigui viaggi. Allora aveva pensato di andare dalla McGranitt, ma ci aveva ripensato subito: si era detto che aveva bisogno di un attimo di calma per elaborare il tutto, in fin dei conti aveva infranto molte regole. Trenta, secondo Malfoy.

_Già, Malfoy…_

Che sensazione strana sentiva Harry alla bocca dello stomaco ogni volta che quel nome gli si affacciava alla mente.

Era sconvolto. Molto più di Harry a dire il vero. Sconvolto per suo padre, per quel posto perverso, per _suo_ padre _in_ quel posto perverso, a dirla tutta. E poi per essere stato smascherato in quel modo così…

_… Così sciocco._

Già, era bastato un mantello dell’invisibilità, trenta regole di Hogwarts aggirate e Harry era venuto a conoscenza di tante di quelle cose, che avrebbe davvero dovuto scriverle tutte per evitare di dimenticarne qualcuna.

Visualizzò il volto cereo di Draco quando suo padre aveva cantato come un usignolo davanti ad una Melancholia furibonda. Era disperato.

Gli tornò alla mente anche l’espressione di Malfoy Senior mentre confessava molto più di quanto inizialmente il cervello di Harry fosse riuscito a processare. A ripensarci anche Lucius gli sembrava affranto, ma chissà perché non riusciva a giustificarlo. Non lui. Lui che aveva scelto, per sé e per la sua famiglia.

Draco invece… ci si era ritrovato in mezzo. Mandato al macello per dispetto.

Certo, per amor di Merlino, non che avesse pensato di ribellarsi! Che avesse deciso di prendere in mano il suo destino! Che avesse affrontato a testa alta la sua famiglia, per dire “Non ci sto”. Figurarsi.

Strisciare come una serpe fra collane maledette e idromele avvelenati era la sua soluzione!

E pensare che per un attimo, quella notte gli era sembrato così… così… Ah! Dannato codardo!

Al diavolo, Malfoy!

***

La mattinata passò velocemente e, nonostante le premesse, piuttosto tranquillamente. Severus e Morgana non si incrociarono nemmeno per sbaglio, e così Potter e Malfoy.

Il pranzo invece fu un discorso molto diverso.

Appena Harry vide entrare Draco si alzò di colpo dalla panca, facendo sussultare Hermione al suo fianco.

Malfoy dall’altra parte della sala ebbe un tremito, sgranò gli occhi e temette seriamente che Harry avrebbe fatto quello che pareva non aver ancora fatto fino a quel momento: denunciarlo a gran voce.

Harry invece riprese il controllo e tornò a sedere.

“Harry cos’hai? Ancora con questa storia di Malfoy?!”

Non le aveva detto niente. Niente più del solito, ovvero i sospetti, le congetture che ormai portava avanti dall’inizio dell’anno. Già… perché non le aveva ancora detto niente? 

“Ti sei alzato presto stamattina, Harry!”

Sussultò, e con qualche secondo di ritardo registrò la voce di Seamus che evidentemente voleva solo fare conversazione.

“Ehm si, non riuscivo a riprendere sonno e sono andato a fare un giro.”

Credibile, no?

“Sogni strani, Harry?” Chiese inquisitoria Hermione, con chiaro riferimento alle intrusioni di Voldemort nei suoi pensieri.

“Eh? Ah, no no…”

_Giusto, esiste anche Voldemort, e vuole uccidermi. Dovrei decisamente rivedere le mie priorità…_

Nel frattempo Severus si stava servendo di carne al sangue e spinaci, in un vano tentativo di alzare le proteine nel sangue per arrivare un po’ meno che stremato alla fine della giornata. Aveva un gran sonno.

Morgana intanto prendeva tempo fuori dalla Sala Grande. Era distante dall’ingresso insegnanti e non aveva voglia di sgattaiolare nuovamente alle spalle di Severus sperando che questo fosse troppo attratto dal suo piatto per far caso a lei. Ma come sarebbe stato possibile? Il suo posto era proprio accanto a quello del Pozionista! Lei stessa l’aveva scelto la prima sera.

Quindi prese un bel respiro, alzò il volto, cercando fra le sue maschere quella più Serpeverde che possedeva, ed entrò nella stanza.

Cercava di non guardare nessun punto in particolare mentre passava tra i due tavoli centrali, quelli di Corvonero e Grifondoro*, quando d’un tratto alla sua destra il rumore stridulo di una panca e Potter in piedi che la fissava.

_Ci mancava anche questa._

Così si avvicinò.

“Potter, posso fare qualcosa per te?”

Dannazione l’aveva rifatto. Harry si dava mentalmente dello stupido, mentre la professoressa lo guardava stranita e Draco dall’ultimo tavolo di sinistra sbirciava con occhi grandi come lampadari.

“Eh, no signora, mi scusi… io… Devo andare adesso.” E così dicendo si avviò verso l’uscita.

“Ti senti bene, Potter?”

“Sì, sì mi scusi.”

Morgana perplessa ma sollevata continuò la sua camminata, ben conscia che c’era uno sguardo nero come il petrolio a tenerla d’occhio. Aggirò il tavolo e si sedette.

Un bel respiro. “Buongiorno.”

Alzata di sopracciglio. “A te.”

Ma ce n’era di aria in quella stanza? Perché a Morgana pareva davvero di riempire i polmoni di qualcosa di caldo e denso che niente aveva a che vedere con l’ossigeno.

Dopo poco Morgana si accorse che avrebbe anche potuto fare a meno di scomodarsi per pranzo. Aveva lo stomaco completamente chiuso.

“Se continuerai a giocare col cibo in quel modo diventerà immangiabile…” sentenziò Snape.

“Non… non ho appetito.”

“Chissà mai perché.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?!”

“Mi auguro che la Pozione Antisbronza te la sia preparata da sola, perché Lucius non è mai stato granché a distillarla. Quella, come altre pozioni, a dire il vero.” Puntualizzò con una punta di divertimento.

“Come…” Come sapeva dell’Antisbronza, stava per chiedere. Ma si fermò in tempo, pensando che a Severus Snape non la si faceva facilmente. Inoltre era un’abitudine dei vecchi tempi quella di portarsi dietro quella particolare pozione, quindi con ogni probabilità l’uomo aveva fatto due più due.

Senza contare che _effettivamente_ l’aveva preparata Lucius, ed _effettivamente_ si sentiva uno straccio.

La bocca aperta e la mancanza di suoni che proveniva da essa, fece capire a Snape che ci aveva preso, e colto da un’improvvisa voglia di rivalsa, si alzò, e nell’accostare la sedia al tavolo si chinò sulla ragazza per sussurrarle all’orecchio.

“A proposito… la prossima volta che decidi di disilluderti per sfuggirmi… assicurati di non esserti spruzzata il profumo, prima: lo riconoscerei fra mille. Ricordi? Te l’ho preparato io.”

E così dicendo si ritirò tramite l’ingresso degli insegnanti, lasciando una Morgana sconvolta, imbarazzata e ancor più mesta.

***

_“Sev! Sev, senti qua!”_

_Morgana era corsa da Severus col braccio teso, e aveva terminato la sua corsa tendendo il suo polso sotto il naso del ragazzo._

_Lui, con un’espressione turbata e continuando a fissare la giovane negli occhi, diede un’annusata._

_“Beh?”_

_“Beh cosa?”_

_“Sev, allora! È un profumo! Ti piace?”_

_“Fammi risentire… Si, non è male… Anzi è buono.” Per quanto ne capisca io di profumi da donna, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma non lo fece._

_“Ecco beh… è un profumo babbano. Un campioncino a dire il vero… Un omaggio di una profumeria babbana di Parigi. A proposito, se fossi venuto ti saresti divertito…”_

_Era l’estate del sesto anno e Morgana era stata una settimana in Francia e una in Italia, poi era rientrata per passare il resto delle vacanze insieme a Severus._

_Il ragazzo infatti, contro ogni previsione negativa, aveva accettato di trascorrere l’intero mese di agosto in un cottage di proprietà di Morgana in Scozia (aveva ereditato tutto il patrimonio al compimento dei sui diciassette anni), così avevano appena iniziato quell’ultimo mese di vacanza lontano da tutto e da tutto._

_Almeno questo era il piano di Morgana: un mese da sola con Severus; con la Evans, i Malandrini e i giovani Mangiamorte in erba fuori dai piedi. Solo loro due, molto sesso, birra a fiumi e meravigliosi paesaggi scozzesi._

_Severus dal canto suo non aveva certo accettato perché non vedeva l’ora di una vacanza romantica. Affatto._

_Però le cose a casa sua erano peggiorate notevolmente, e non ne voleva sapere dell’ennesima estate a Spinner’s End._

_Inoltre, ma questo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, con Morgana stava bene. Non era un’ochetta, e non pretendeva da lui niente più di quello che lui voleva darle._

_Così fra serate ai pub della zona babbana o magica (a seconda di ciò che desideravano bere), notti a rotolarsi nel letto della camera padronale e buona parte del pomeriggio a ripassare Pozioni, stavano instaurando un rapporto sempre più stretto._

_Morgana non lo diceva ad alta voce, ma sperava davvero che dopo quel periodo Severus si sarebbe convinto che la Evans non era tipo per lui, e se la sarebbe lasciata definitivamente dietro le spalle. Lei, i rimorsi per averla offesa, le vane speranze che tornasse sui suoi passi. La ragazza avrebbe voluto prendere una scopa di saggina, degna della peggior fattucchiera e spazzare via dalla mente del ragazzo che amava con tutta sé stessa i ricordi di lei e i sentimenti che ancora covavano nel cuore di lui._

_“Senti, pensavo… come ti ho detto è difficile che torni in Francia a breve, nella Francia Babbana, per di più… così mi chiedevo…”_

_Sopracciglio alzato. “Si…?”_

_“Proviamo a ricrearlo noi?”_

_Severus ci rifletté un attimo, ma non c’era dubbio sulla sua risposta: era una nuova sfida per il giovane Pozionista, e lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro._

_Così iniziarono a lavorarci entrambi: capire gli ingredienti, cercarli, selezionarli, dosarli… Ci lavorarono per il resto del mese e alla fine, un vaporizzatore pieno di liquido dorato troneggiava sul tavolo._

_“Avanti, spruzzatene un po’.”_

_“Fallo tu…” Rispose ammiccante Morgana, sedendosi sul tavolo, con le gambe leggermente divaricate, inclinando la testa e porgendo una generosa porzione del suo collo._

_Così Severus prese la boccetta, si posizionò fra le gambe della giovane e le spruzzò un po’ di quel profumo sulla pelle di porcellana._

_Riappoggiata l’ampolla, si accostò col naso al collo e aspirò quel delicato aroma che erano stati in grado di riprodurre alla perfezione. Dal collo passò all’orecchio e dall’annusare al baciare._

_“Direi che è venuto bene…” Sussurrò roco Severus, con una nota di evidente eccitazione nella voce._

_Morgana interruppe i suoi baci per un attimo, per sprofondare i suoi occhi diversi in quel nero assoluto. “Questo perché non ne sbagli una… Principe.”_

_Severus sbuffò divertito, e Morgana fu sulla sua bocca in un attimo, riprendendo il discorso lasciato a metà._

_L’abito leggero che portava non era di alcun impedimento, e Severus che aveva un’urgenza che traspariva dai suoi tocchi veloci e dai suoi respiri accelerati, si limitò a slacciare i pantaloni e abbassare i boxer, per far uscire la sua marmorea erezione. Scostò gli slip di Morgana, la tirò verso di sé col bacino e afferrandola per i capelli, le fu dentro in un attimo._

_Dall’inizio di quell’anno avevano iniziato a usare quel soprannome: il Principe Mezzosangue. Severus aveva acquisito sicurezza, credeva di più in sé stesso, come mago e come uomo, e quel soprannome sulle labbra di Morgana era, per sé e per il suo ego, fonte di compiacimento ed eccitazione. Lo trovava erotico._

_“Ripetilo…” sussurrò con voce spezzata._

_“Il mio… Principe…” gemette la ragazza, fissandolo con occhi liquidi e labbra arrossate._

_Dopo gli ultimi febbrili colpi del bacino venne dentro di lei con un orgasmo lungo e intenso, mordendole una spalla. Severus si accoccolò per un attimo nell’incavo del collo di Morgana, per riprendere fiato._

_Lei aprì la bocca per dire ciò che desiderava da tanto tempo. E poi la richiuse, sicura che non avrebbe ricevuto la risposta giusta._

_Eppure erano solo due parole… Non le pronunciò, nel quel pomeriggio né gli altri a venire. Non lo fece mai. Per codardia. Per paura di un rifiuto. Per timore che quelle parole lui le avrebbe dedicate solo a un’altra._

***

“Il mio Principe…”

I suoi pensieri l’avevano accompagnata per tutto il percorso fino ai sotterranei.

Entrò nella sua stanza con l’idea di non riemergervi fino al mattino dopo.

Quindi si spogliò, si infilò una veste da strega da casa, accese il camino nella zona giorno e si accoccolò sul divano, sotto a una morbida copertina di lana.

Non le capitava spesso di abbattersi in quel modo, ma in quel momento avrebbe voluto solo avvolgersi come un baco da seta in quella coperta e non uscirne mai più.

Avrebbe voluto poter tornare indietro nel tempo per dirlo, quel dannato “ti amo”.

Per dirlo e ripeterlo ancora, fino allo sfinimento.

Perché forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

O più probabilmente non sarebbe cambiato nulla, se non che lei si sarebbe sentita mettere, ancora una volta, dietro alla Evans.

Aprì il suo medaglione, guardò la foto che la ritraeva con Severus e scorse anche quella dedica “ _with love_ ”. Forse ogni cosa aveva il suo tempo.

“Ti amo, mio Principe Mezzosangue.”

E con il medaglione ancora stretto nelle mani, Morgana si addormentò.

* Nei libri pare che i tavoli siano sistemati così: guardando dall’ingresso della Sala Grande

Grifondoro all’estrema sinistra, poi Corvonero, Tassorosso e Serpeverde all’estrema destra.   
Nei film invece non è così tassativo, mi pare di aver visto Serpeverde a sinistra, seguito da Corvonero, Grifondoro e Tassorosso all’estrema destra, e io (per pura comodità) ho tenuto questa sistemazione. Altrimenti Harry e Draco sarebbero stati troppo lontani.


	16. Expecto Patronum

Severus quella sera finì di correggere i compiti del terzo anno, e dopo aver sfogato tutta la sua irritazione elargendo Troll e Desolante come se piovesse, si spostò dalla sedia della scrivania alla poltrona davanti al fuoco, e sostituì nella sua mano destra la piuma con inchiostro rosso a un buon bicchiere di vino elfico, decretando finita la giornata di lavoro.

Pensò più di una volta di fare qualche passo fino all’appartamento accanto al suo, ma affrontare Morgana gli sembrava troppo dura in quel momento.

È vero, si era preso una piccola rivincita con quella stoccata del profumo. Morgana era rimasta a bocca aperta e non aveva replicato.

Lui sul momento si era sentito meglio, gli sembrava di meritarsi una piccola vendetta per aver passato la notte a schiumare insofferenza e gelosia, però in quel momento sentiva quasi di aver compiuto una cattiveria gratuita.

In fin dei conti era stato lui a portare la donna a comportarsi così. La situazione in generale non era rosea, Silente pretendeva segretezza e in gioco c’era ben più di una vita.

Però Morgana voleva solo aiutarlo, e lui continuando a respingerla non faceva altro che alimentare quell’insana amicizia che c’era fra lei e Lucius.

Avrebbe potuto continuare per ore a rimuginare su certi fatti incontrovertibili, ma scelse di fare la cosa più saggia: condire il vino elfico con la Sonno Senza Sogni, cambiarsi, e infilarsi a letto.

Ci avrebbe pensato dopo una buona dose di riposo. Avrebbe pensato a tutto. Dopo.

***

_“Avanti, qual è il problema stavolta? Ancora la Sanguemarcio morta e sepolta?”_

_“No, la Evans non c’entra. O meglio, non più del solito.”_

Queste parole erano rimbombate nella testa di Harry senza sosta.

Nel bel mezzo delle lezioni, durante l’allenamento di Quidditch, mentre si rilassava sotto la doccia, e anche in quel momento, mentre grigliava nel letto come un pollo, prima da un lato poi dall’altro, sperando di prendere sonno.

Quelle frasi sparivano, facevano il giro e poi inevitabilmente tornavano a lampeggiargli davanti agli occhi.

La nata babbana per cui Snape aveva perso la testa era sua madre.

Impossibile, si diceva. Scuoteva la testa e si dava dell’idiota. Come poteva uno come Snape essersi innamorato di sua madre? Case diverse, amicizie diverse, valori diversi.

Eppure ormai ne era praticamente certo.

C’è un momento in cui le coincidenze si incastrano in modo tale da formare una verità ineluttabile. E quello era il momento.

Ecco perché Snape lo odiava tanto: forse Lily aveva preferito James a lui e la somiglianza con il padre gli ricordava il suo rivale.

Anche se. Anche se James aveva fatto del suo per essere odiato, a prescindere da Lily. I ricordi del giovane Snape gli tornarono alla mente, e come ogni volta, si vergognò del comportamento di suo padre e del suo padrino.

“Già, ma io cosa c’entro in tutto questo?” Harry in quel frangente non si sentiva molto empatico e incline alla comprensione.

Snape innamorato di Lily.

Lily che sceglie James.

Snape che conserva il suo odio sottovuoto in un barattolo per poterlo riversare su Harry dopo più di quindici anni.

Un po’ eccessivo, perfino per Snape.

Oltre a tutto ciò, c’era la questione Furetto.

“Quell’idiota…” da un lato (quello più emotivo) era dispiaciuto per la situazione in cui si trovava Draco, dall’altro lato (quello più Grifondoro) non poteva che sentirsi indignato e nauseato dalle _soluzioni_ che aveva tentato di attuare Malfoy per venire a capo di tutta la faccenda.

Poi si riscosse, si alzò in piedi di colpo, procurandosi anche un lieve capogiro. Afferrò la prima piuma tutta storta e spennacchiata che trovò nel suo baule e strappò un pezzetto di pergamena stropicciata. Vergò giusto due parole e affidò il messaggio a Edvige.

***

Sorse insieme all’alba, che venne oscurata immediatamente dalla matassa rossa e gonfia dei suoi capelli.

Si era addormentata sul divano, avvolta come una larva in quella coperta, sperando che Severus le andasse a fare visita, che sparisse per sempre, che facessero pace, che litigassero ferocemente, che le dicesse ti amo, che rispondesse ti odio.

Morgana e la sua confusione si fecero una rapida doccia, poi la donna si vestì e gettò un incantesimo asciugante e disciplinante su quel disastro che erano i suoi capelli.

Poi fece mente locale per prepararsi alla lezione del giorno, e quando si ricordò cosa c’era in programma, valutò seriamente la possibilità di dare delle dimissioni fulminee e svanire così com’era riapparsa dopo tanti anni.

“Dannazione…”

***

“Bene ragazzi, come vi avevo annunciato, oggi inizieremo le lezioni all’aperto. Funzioneranno in questo modo: da oggi, per alcune lezioni, la classe verrà divisa in tre gruppi, quello più numeroso ripasserà gli incantesimi di protezione sotto la supervisione di Mastro Gazza che ringrazio per l’aiuto,” e così dicendo fece un leggero cenno con la testa verso l’uomo, che si sdilinquì in un sorriso molto più ampio del necessario.

Poi continuò, “Fate i bravi con Mastro Gazza, o lo verrò a sapere e saranno guai. Intesi? Poi, un gruppetto verrà con me alla ricerca delle sostanze di cui abbiamo già ampiamente parlato. E un altro farà lo stesso con il Professor Snape, che fortunatamente ha delle ore buche. Naturalmente la prossima settimana uscirà chi oggi è rimasto in aula, e così via. D’accordo?”

_Già bella fortuna._

Quando Morgana aveva organizzato quelle lezioni non avrebbe mai immaginato che la situazione fra lei e Severus precipitasse in quel modo.

Semplicemente il Potion Master aveva due ore libere che coincidevano con la lezione della strega, e lei ne aveva approfittato per chiedere il suo aiuto.   
Voleva mostrare ai ragazzi come procurarsi da soli alcune erbe e pietre utili a rituali e incantesimi specifici. Aveva detto loro che non avrebbero avuto sempre le scorte della scuola o lo Speziale dove rifornirsi. Quindi, prima imparavano a procurarsi da soli gli ingredienti e meglio era.  
Lavorare con tutta la classe era escluso, non sarebbe riuscita a gestire tutti gli studenti in mezzo alla Foresta Proibita. E così la soluzione era venuta spontanea… Già, peccato che in quel momento se ne pentiva amaramente.

Dall’angolo più buio in fondo all’aula, con ogni probabilità, Severus stava rimuginando sulla stessa cosa, ma ormai c’era poco da fare. Avrebbero dovuto comportarsi come due adulti. Come due professionisti.

A ringhiarsi contro ci avrebbero pensato in un secondo momento.

“Potter, Malfoy e Weasley con me. Granger, Zabini e Parkinson col Professor Snape.”

Nonostante le lamentele a mezza bocca dei ragazzi a cui non piacevano assolutamente i gruppi formati, si incamminarono fino al limitare della Foresta Proibita.

“Avrei potuto formare i due gruppi dividendovi per case, ma se non l’ho fatto c’è un motivo: dovete imparare a cooperare nonostante le vostre divergenze. Non solo ormai avete l’età per farlo, ma il Preside ci tiene molto, l’ha detto anche all’inizio dell’anno se ben ricordate. Allora mi raccomando, voi…” continuò gettando un’occhiata al gruppetto che sarebbe andato con Severus, “…vedete di non far perdere la pazienza al Professor Snape, la lista delle sostanze ce l’avete. Ci rivediamo qui fra due ore.”

Severus fece un breve cenno con la testa, e si voltò senza dire una parola lasciando i tre studenti a caracollare dietro di lui, cercando di tenere il passo.   
Il Potion Master aveva storto il naso tutto il tempo, e lo aveva arricciato particolarmente mentre Morgana parlava di cooperazione fra case. Lui non ci aveva mai creduto, né da ragazzo – per ovvi motivi – né in quel momento in cui avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi la So-Tutto-Io-Granger e gli inevitabili battibecchi con la Parkinson. Per fortuna, almeno Zabini era un tipo tranquillo.

E così si divisero e si incamminarono in due direzioni diverse.

***

A Morgana non sembrava vero che tutto stesse procedendo con tanta serenità: Potter e Malfoy non avevano ancora battibeccato, Weasley aveva un’aria smarrita, ma finché non creava problemi, onestamente non gliene importava un bel niente.

Molto strano.

Molto bene, ma molto strano.

“Cosa succede, Harry?” Quello di Ron fu poco più di un sussurro, ma bastò a farsi sentire dall’amico.

Fortunatamente Malfoy e la Professoressa erano ad alcuni metri da loro ad esaminare certe strane foglie.

“Che intendi?”

“Dai, Harry. Tu e Malfoy! Non fate altro che guardarvi in cagnesco, come se doveste saltarvi addosso da un momento all’altro!”

_Saltarci addosso…? Harry calmati, non intendeva quello che… Un attimo, e io perché invece lo sto anche solo pensando?!_

“Niente di nuovo, mi pare. No?!” Harry non era un granché come bugiardo, e il tremore nella sua voce ne era la riprova. Una vera fortuna che Hermione non fosse con loro in quel momento. Darla a bere a lei sarebbe stata molto più dura.

“Non so, eppure c’è qualcosa di strano…”

“Potter, Weasley… non distraetevi. Anzi, Weasley vieni qui per favore, passami un sacchetto vuoto… Ecco… così…”

Morgana e Ron si erano appena allontanati per riporre alcune fra le erbe che lei e Draco avevano selezionato, e in quel momento calò un gelo piuttosto palpabile nella traiettoria che passava tra degli occhi verdi e furibondi e altri due grigi e infastiditi.

“Malfoy…”

“Potter… sciatto anche per quello che riguarda la messaggeria, vedo.” E così dicendo tirò fuori di qualche centimetro, e in modo molto discreto, la mano dalla tasca dei pantaloni, mostrando quel miserevole pezzetto di pergamena stracciata che riportava la scritta _“Dobbiamo parlare. HP”._

“Che cosa volevi, un papiro con un timbro in ceralacca?!”

Draco rise di una risata senza allegria e fece appena in tempo a rispondere qualcosa di ironico riguardo l’arte di inviare piccoli origami incantati, con un chiaro riferimento all’uccellino che aveva inviato a Harry il loro terzo anno, quando Morgana richiamò la loro attenzione ed entrambi si zittirono.

“Molto bene, ragazzi. Posso ritenermi soddisfatta del lavoro che abbiamo fatto finora, manca solo della Pietra di Luna, e se non sbaglio tra pochi metri dovrebbe esserci una radura e subito dopo una grotta in cui possiamo trovarla.”

Morgana era sorridente, i tre ragazzi si erano limitati a guardarsi male ma avevano cooperato, e il risultato finale era più che ottimo.

Quindi ghignò e aggiunse sorniona “Dovrò riferire al Preside che Grifondoro e Serpeverde sono un’ottima squadra. Non crederà alle sue orecchie e proporrà gruppi misti molto più spesso…”

Naturalmente si levò un coro scontento e la donna rise di cuore, scuotendo la testa, come a dire che certe cose non cambiavano mai.

“Avanti,” rise, “siete fin troppo prevedibili… su che siamo quasi arrivati!”

Proseguirono ancora per alcuni metri, fino al limitare della Foresta proibita, dove Hagrid teneva quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un capanno degli attrezzi.

“Ecco lì in fondo…” Ma la donna si bloccò.

Un vento gelido la scosse fino alle ossa e le si mozzò il respiro in gola, quando si rese conto di cosa stava succedendo.

“Professoressa, quelli sono…”

“Dissennatori! Presto muovetevi, correte!”

I quattro cominciarono a correre verso il capanno, con un Alohomora aprirono la porta e si scaraventarono dentro, richiudendo fuori quegli orribili esseri.

“Cosa diavolo ci fanno dei Dissennatori qui?!” Draco era atterrito. Tutti lo erano. Era vero, il terzo anno avevano avuto a che fare con quei mostri, ma nessuno – a parte Harry – era stato preso di mira. Adesso invece avevano tutta l’intenzione di attaccare. Ed erano davvero tanti.

“È assurdo, perché si trovano qui, non dovrebbero trovarsi qui!” La voce di Ron era improvvisamente diventata stridula.

“Weasley, Malfoy, calma.” La prima a non essere calma era proprio Morgana, ma quei ragazzi erano sotto la sua responsabilità.

“Fatemi ragionare. C’è una grotta qui vicino. Evidentemente è il loro riparo da quando hanno lasciato Azkaban. Assurdo che nessuno se ne sia accorto prima…”

Si, il ragionamento non faceva una piega. Il problema era che in quel capanno faceva sempre più freddo e tutti erano sempre più terrorizzati.

Era solo una capannuccia di legno, potevano sentire i respiri di quegli esseri schifosi a pochi metri, e più si spaventavano più i Dissennatori si eccitavano.

Maledizione!

“Professoressa, Ron e io conosciamo l’Incanto Patronus. Lo sappiamo padroneggiare bene, possiamo affrontarli.”

Ron chiosò a bassa voce qualcosa come “Padroneggiarlo bene? Parla per te, Harry…”

“Avanti, Ron, non è diverso da quando lo facevamo nella Stanza delle Necessità… Possiamo farcela professoressa.”

“Sono troppi Harry. È possibile tenerli a bada per un po’ ma…”

In quel momento un Dissennatore piombò sulla finestra e fortunatamente per tutti Harry Potter dava il meglio di sé sotto pressione. Fu un attimo e un cervo volò attraverso il vetro portando con sé il mostro.

Poi fu la volta di Ron e un piccolo Jack Russel iniziò la sua caccia al Dissennatore.

Passarono alcuni istanti che sembravano ore, in cui Draco cercava protezione dietro Harry – anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso – il cervo e il cagnolino facevano del loro meglio ma non bastava.

Ron era stanco e il suo Patronus era sempre più debole.

“Professoressa… Mi scusi… Non vorrei sembrare irrispettoso… ma lei lo sa produrre un Patronus?! No perché sa… questo sarebbe davvero il momento giusto per farlo!” 

***

Poco distante su un altopiano al limitare della Foresta, l’altro gruppetto di maghi aveva terminato la ricerca. Grifondoro aveva perso un numero imprecisato di punti e Serpeverde ne aveva acquisiti altrettanti. Tutto nella norma, finché Hermione non fece trasecolare tutti con un urlo.

“Granger che diamine ti prende?! Cinque punti in meno…” ma non terminò la frase. “Dannazione.”

Dall’alto della loro posizione vedevano tutto. Il capanno, i Dissennatori, i due Patroni che cercavano disperatamente di allontanare quegli esseri orrendi.

Il cuore di Severus mancò un battito. Quello era senza dubbio il Patronus di Potter, l’altro presumibilmente di Weasley.

Morgana era là dentro e il capanno si trovava al limitare del territorio di Hogwarts, quindi era impossibile eseguire una materializzazione.

“Signore…” Hermione riscosse Severus dai suoi ragionamenti, e si girò ferocemente verso la ragazza che tremò e arretrò di un passo. “S-signore… io so eseguire l’Incanto Patronus.” “Molto bene Granger.” Severus cercò di ritrovare la razionalità e organizzare il soccorso. “Possiamo farlo da qui e poi raggiungerli il più velocemente possibile. Voi due,” disse girandosi verso Zabini e la Parkinson, “precipitatevi dal Preside e ditegli quello che succede. Andate!”

“Granger, è pericoloso, se non te la senti faresti meglio ad andare con loro.”

Per tutta risposta Hermione evocò la sua lontra e la scagliò lontano, andando a colpire uno dei Dissennatori che gravitavano sul capanno.

“Ovviamente, Grifondoro…” Severus stava alzando la bacchetta per evocare la cerva, quando una domanda inaspettata lo bloccò.

“Signore… ma la professoressa sa evocare un Patronus?”

Giusto. Domanda pertinente. Ma Severus Snape per una volta era senza la risposta giusta.

_Che razza di uomo sei, Severus?_

Tanti anni di amicizia, relazione, odio, sesso e Merlino sa cos’altro c’era stato fra lui e Morgana, e non sapeva se la donna sapeva produrre un Incanto Patronus.

“Signore…?”

“Zitta Granger, se proprio vuoi parlare rievoca il tuo Partonus.” E così alzò la bacchetta per mandare la cerva in aiuto alla donna che indubbiamente non meritava.

_Concentrati Severus…_

_Ma come Sev, non si contento di vedermi?_

_Quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta in cui abbiamo preparato una pozione insieme?!_

_Le stelle… Sono sfolgoranti, stasera.  
Quando tutto sarà finito… Nana… _

_To Severus with love._

_E’ la cosa più bella che mi sia mai stata regalata. In tutta, tutta la vita._

_Quando tutto sarà finito…_

_Mia._

“Expecto Patronum…”

***

“D’accordo Weasley. Il primo di voi che parla di questa… cosa… perderà tanti di quei punti che i figli dei vostri figli saranno ancora in debito.”

E poi si concentrò, preparandosi a salutare un vecchio amico, che non vedeva da tanto.

“Expecto Patronum!”


	17. Preda e predatore

“Expecto Patronum!”

Inconsapevolmente lo evocarono in contemporanea.

Da una parte la piena consapevolezza, e la nostalgia per qualcosa che a lungo non aveva più voluto vedere, perché troppo doloroso.

Morgana guardò il suo Patronus volare oltre il vetro, sperando che almeno Severus fosse abbastanza lontano da non poterlo vedere.

“Professoressa… ma quello è…”

“Silenzio!!! Weasley, ricordi? Non. Una. Parola.” I tre ragazzi fissarono con occhi sgranati la donna, che ricambiò lo sguardo nel modo più Snappesco che riuscì ad emulare, facendo venire i brividi ai tre giovani, che si zittirono e guardarono altrove.

Dall’altra parte, disorientamento e incredulità.

Severus d’istinto fissò la _sua_ mano che reggeva quella che senza dubbio era ancora la _sua_ bacchetta, e guardava volare via qualcosa che non gli era familiare e che certamente non stava saltellando su lunghe e sottili zampe, come avrebbe dovuto fare.

Spostò poi lo sguardo più in basso e vide che un terzo Patronus si era unito a quelli di Weasley e Potter. Era… incredibile.

Morgana da dentro la capanna si sporse verso una delle finestrelle, e notò altri due Patronus che prima non c’erano. Una sembrava… una marmotta…?

“La lontra di Hermione! Evviva, arrivano i soccorsi!”

_Ah, ecco… una lontra. E quell’altro?!_

Severus era turbato, Morgana si sentiva esposta, Draco si stava maledicendo silenziosamente per essere stato dietro a quell’idiota della Umbridge invece di imparare un incanto evidentemente fondamentale, Harry era sinceramente stanco così come Hermione e Ron.

Ad un tratto il rumore di una materializzazione riscosse tutti, poi una luce abbagliante illuminò il cielo per un attimo, prima di mostrarsi in tutto il suo splendore: un’enorme fenice planò sulla capanna e con tutta la potenza del suo proprietario scagliò lontano i Dissennatori.

Qualche momento dopo, i due gruppi si stavano riunendo davanti alla capanna degli attrezzi, dove un accigliato Albus Silente guardava il cielo scuotendo la testa.

“State tutti bene? Avete corso un bel rischio.”

Sopra le voci che confermavano che tutti stavano bene, si levò quella grave di Snape, “Albus! Dissennatori ad Hogwarts, com’è possibile?”

Ma fu Morgana la prima a rispondere, “Signor Preside, credo che abbiano trovato riparo qui accanto, nella grotta. Essendo così vicini ai confini forse nessuno se ne è accorto.”

“È così, cara. I Dissennatori hanno lasciato definitivamente Azkaban, e sostare accanto a una scuola piena di ragazzi felici, era per loro un’occasione troppo ghiotta da lasciarsi scappare. Fortunatamente nessuno di voi è ferito, se fosse capitato a un gruppo di studenti meno esperti non avrebbero avuto scampo.”

“Ma signore, come ha fatto? Non ci si può materializzare dentro Hogwarts…” Harry guardava il suo mentore con ammirazione e curiosità.

“Essere me ha i suoi privilegi, Harry.” L’anziano mago gli sorrise, ammiccando da sopra gli occhiali a mezzaluna.

Dalle fronde degli alberi più vicini si sentì una voce allarmata e profonda a cui seguì il suo padrone enorme e scarmigliato.

“Signor Preside! Signore! Ho sentito delle urla e sono corso più veloce che ho potuto!”

“Oh Hagrid, sei arrivato al momento giusto, abbiamo proprio bisogno del tuo aiuto…”

***

Successivamente, sotto le direttive di Silente, i Dissennatori vennero incarcerati nella grotta con un lancio del Patronus dell’anziano mago e la chiusura con un enorme masso circolare da parte di Hagrid.

E mentre Silente gettava un incantesimo sigillo sulla grotta intera, e Morgana si incamminava coi ragazzi nuovamente verso il castello, Snape fermava un momento Hagrid, prendendolo da parte.

“Tu sei un guardacaccia, giusto? Sei esperto in animali, oltre che in Creature Magiche. Corretto?”

“Si, Snape.” Il Mezzogigante guardava Severus interrogativamente, senza capire esattamente dove volesse andare a parare, fino a che il mago non estrasse la bacchetta e dopo aver evocato nuovamente il suo Patrono, gli chiese “Mi sapresti dire esattamente cos’è questo?!”

***

Sulla strada per il castello l’unica voce che si sentiva era quella di Ronald Weasley, che eccitato e anche un po’ orgoglioso della sua performance, continuava a raccontare a Hermione come aveva preso in mano la situazione con il suo Jack Russel. La ragazza sorrideva e scuoteva la testa facendo finta di prenderlo in giro, ma essendo intimamente orgogliosa di lui.

Morgana era silenziosa e guardava i suoi piedi procedere sul sentiero senza vederli davvero.

Chiudevano la fila Harry e Draco, che avevano fatto in modo di restare l’uno accanto all’altro in fondo, senza dare nell’occhio.

“Allora Malfoy. Quando?”

“Quando cosa?” La voce di Draco sembrava ancora più strascicata del solito. Chissà se per la paura provata prima o solo per il disagio provato in quell’istante.

Harry si voltò di scatto, afferrandogli il polso con impazienza, troppo stanco per i giochetti.

“Quando cosa?! Quando pensi di darmi udienza, Malfoy?!”

Draco rimase a bocca aperta per un attimo, non aspettandosi di certo uno scatto simile da parte di Harry.

Cercò di ragionare rapidamente: Potter avrebbe potuto denunciarlo, ma ancora non l’aveva fatto. Perché? Parlargli sarebbe stato sfinente, già lo sapeva, ma non parlargli avrebbe significato quasi sicuramente la perdita della pazienza definitiva da parte del Grifondoro e a quel punto niente l’avrebbe trattenuto dall’accusarlo pubblicamente.

“Stanotte.”

Forse Harry non si aspettava una risposta tanto netta e soprattutto un appuntamento così prossimo.

“Hey voi, cercate di non rimanere indietro. Per oggi ne ho abbastanza di contrattempi!”

Insieme a Morgana si erano inevitabilmente girati anche Ron ed Hermione. Molto perplessi di vedere il loro amico e Malfoy guardarsi così….

“Intensamente…”

“Cosa Herm?”

“Ah, no niente Ron. Dai andiamo…”

“Ma Harry…”

“Lascialo stare, forse sta interrogando Malfoy sui suoi solito sospetti…”

“Ah, ancora con la storia del Mangiamorte…”

E così dicendo si voltarono.

Anche Draco e Harry ricominciarono a camminare. L’ultima cosa che desideravano dopo una mattinata come quella, era finire in punizione. Così continuarono sottovoce, senza guardarsi.

“Quindi stanotte?”

“Si, ma non ho intenzione di beccarmi una punizione per te. Vieni a mezzanotte davanti alla Sala Comune Serpeverde con quel tuo stupido mantello. Poi vediamo dove andare a parlare.”

“Se non fosse stato per il mio _stupido_ mantello…” gesticolò Harry assottigliando gli occhi.

“Già! Se non fosse stato per il tuo _stupidissimo_ mantello niente di tutto questo…”

“Allora, lì dietro!”

“Scusi, signora!” All’unisono. Improvvisamente davanti al sopracciglio alzato di Morgana sembravano due angioletti. La donna scosse la testa, rassegnata.

_Che giornata infausta…_

***

Naturalmente, l’avventura di quella mattina era ormai sulla bocca di tutti.   
Per il resto della giornata non si era parlato d’altro e, per quanto Morgana avesse promesso punizioni da girone dell’Inferno a Potter, Malfoy e Weasley, se avessero reso noto il suo Patronus, non si era ricordata di fare altrettanto con la Granger, quindi ormai si era rassegnata ai risolini e alle occhiate sornione delle studentesse, che chissà perché, ritenevano il tutto romantico da far schifo.

Sullo schifo Morgana era perfettamente d’accordo. Si adattava bene a come si sentiva, in effetti.

Senza contare che ancora non si spiegava perché non avesse visto la cerva di Severus. Nessuna dannata cerva zampettante era andata in loro soccorso.

Per fortuna. Quasi quasi preferiva i Dissennatori a quella bestiaccia che le ricordava l’amore di Severus per Lily-perfetta-Evans.

“Al diavolo.”

“Dove vai?” Severus alzò gli occhi dal piatto per la prima volta da quando si era seduto a cena.

“Vado in camera. Ne ho abbastanza.”

“Aspetta, vengo con te.”

Ecco, questo era inaspettato, pensò Morgana.

In realtà ad una spia brillante come Severus Snape, sfuggiva ben poco. Si era reso conto sia delle occhiate sornione degli studenti, sia dei risolini al loro passaggio. E, anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, si sentiva imbarazzato. Anche perché lui ormai si era fatto un quadro completo della situazione, a differenza di Morgana a cui ancora mancava un particolare importante.

Così, facendo scivolare le sue vesti nella miglior versione del pipistrello gigante temuto da chiunque e scoccando occhiatacce che avrebbero gelato l’Equatore intero, si alzò e seguì Morgana fuori dalla Sala Grande.

Non parlarono durante tutto il tragitto. Invece scoccarono occhiatacce a chiunque capitasse sulla loro strada, fantasmi compresi.

Una volta serrata la porta degli appartamenti di Morgana, si rilassarono entrambi, visibilmente. Certo, sapevano di dover affrontare _un certo discorso_ , ma perlomeno il resto del castello era chiuso fuori.

Morgana fece volare le scarpe in un angolo, restando scalza, come d’abitudine. Versò un doppio firewisky per entrambi e si abbandonò sul divano.

Severus invece rilassò leggermente le larghe spalle, appellò il bicchiere di liquore – troppo stanco e scocciato per abbassarsi fino al tavolino a prenderlo – si appoggiò al caminetto scoppiettante e attese qualche minuto e qualche sorso.

“E così,” poi iniziò cautamente, “un pipistrello, eh?”

Quando la donna alzò il mento con fare provocatorio, in segno di sfida, come a voler proteggere le sue incertezze con l’orgoglio, da perfetta Serpeverde, quel che vide la lasciò per un attimo senza parole.

Morgana poteva vantarsi di essere una delle poche persone ad aver visto dei sentimenti negli occhi bui e impenetrabili di Severus Snape.   
Quelli che la stavano guardando in quel momento però, non erano gli occhi liquidi pieni di passione che vedeva alla luce delle candele mentre lui la prendeva.

Non erano gli occhi fieri di quando aveva terminato una pozione particolarmente complessa o quelli vuoti e senza luce di quando ripensava al suo passato.

Non erano gli occhi iniettati di sangue che aveva quando tornava da una riunione col Signore Oscuro e nemmeno quelli sofferenti di quando si sentiva esposto e in colpa.

Erano occhi increduli, imbarazzati e timidi.

Morgana si era preparata al suo sarcasmo, al suo biasimo al limite, ma non a quello. Quindi disse solo, “Si. Un pipistrello. Da sempre.”

E Severus distolse lo sguardo, riportandolo sulle fiamme e annuì.

Non è che Morgana volesse tenerlo nascosto perché si vergognava del suo animale, ma perché mostrarlo significava urlare davanti al mondo il suo amore per l’uomo e non se la sentiva, anche perché non credeva di essere corrisposta.

“Io…” Poi continuò incerta, “non ho visto la cerva. Perché non hai lanciato il tuo Patronus?”

“C’è qualcosa… qualcosa che dovrei dirti, che non credo tu abbia avuto modo di notare.”

Morgana inclinò leggermente la testa e assottigliò lo sguardo, onestamente incuriosita.

Snape non era un uomo di molte parole e la maggior parte di quelle che pronunciava erano infarcite di sarcasmo, quindi per una volta preferì far parlare la sua magia.

“Expecto Patronum…” E lo stesso uccello che aveva evocato quel mattino iniziò a planare per la stanza.

Morgana si alzò per guardarlo meglio: dorso nero e petto bianco, sembrava portasse un mantello; occhi grandi e becco arcuato. Aveva preso a girarle intorno come fanno i cacciatori con le prede.

Molto bello… si ma… che cos’era? E che fine aveva fatto la cerva?!

“Sev…” Morgana aveva quasi paura a chiedere.

“Si tratta…” prese un bel respiro, “di uno sparviero dei pipistrelli.”

“Un… cosa?!”

L’animale svanì, e Snape prese la mani di Morgana, portando gentilmente entrambi a sedere sul divano.

“Sparviero dei pipistrelli. Un rapace predatore dei pipistrelli. Almeno questo è quanto mi ha detto il guardacaccia.” Disse con finto tono disinteressato.

“Oh, Sev…” Un po’ come restare senza parole, senza fiato.

“Io… non so dirti altro, mi spiace. L’ho scoperto solo stamattina.” Un po’ come le guance che si imporporano e il cuore che rimbomba nelle orecchie.

“Oh, Sev…”

Morgana salì a cavalcioni del Potion Master e lo fissò sgranando quegli occhi bicolori, e liquidi. Prima di baciarsi, prima di abbracciarsi, prima di qualsiasi altra cosa presero le bacchette ed evocarono i loro Patroni.

E mentre Morgana cingeva le spalle di Severus, mentre liberava la sua erezione dai pantaloni, mentre si spostava gli slip per farlo entrare, un pipistrello sopra le loro teste, scappava.

E mentre Severus attorcigliava una mano nei capelli color fuoco di Morgana, mentre dirigeva la sua erezione dentro di lei con urgenza e mentre reclinava la testa godendo delle spinte del bacino di lei, uno sparviero sopra le loro testa, cacciava.


	18. La stanza della serenità

_Clunck._

Mentre la porta del dormitorio di Serpeverde si apriva, Harry da sotto il mantello tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Mezzanotte era passata da alcuni minuti e il Prescelto, che si fidava di Draco quanto di un’acromantula, già credeva che gli avesse dato buca. Stava già architettando qualcosa per entrare nel dormitorio e andare a prenderlo fin nel suo letto, quando la testolina bionda fece capolino dall’ingresso.

“Potter?” Poco più di un sussurro e molto meno sputato del solito.

Harry scostò il mantello e Draco, nonostante lo stesse aspettando, sussultò comunque.

“È inquietante quell’affare.”

“Avanti, vieni sotto. Dobbiamo trovare un posto tranquillo per parlare.”

“Lo conosco io, tieni il passo.”

Ovviamente _tenere il passo_ , in due, sotto un mantello non era facile, così istintivamente, Harry prese il braccio di Draco, che quasi soffocò con la sua stessa saliva a quel contatto.

Qualche scala e corridoio dopo, il Serpeverde aprì una porticina incastrata in un varco, nascosta sotto uno stendardo, che dava in una piccola stanza rotonda. 

“E questa…?” Harry entrò e si guardò intorno. Era davvero piccina, poco più di uno sgabuzzino, scavata in una protuberanza, probabilmente; però era accogliente, arredata con un tappeto soffice a pelo lungo e molti grossi cuscini dall’aria comoda. Appena sotto l’unica finestra, un mobiletto in legno scuro.

“Questa l’ho trovata l’anno scorso. Non so chi l’abbia sistemata, ma è un ottimo posto per stare in pace.” Draco ostentava una tranquillità che non aveva, e lo dimostrò cercando di prendere tempo, “Accomodati Potter, non stare in piedi come uno stoccafisso. Qui c’è da bere.”

“Si beh, Malfoy, apprezzo la tua educazione da ospitale purosangue, ma non sarà esattamente una conversazione amichevole.”

Draco rise senza allegria e si lasciò cadere su uno dei cuscini, aprendo poi lo sportello del mobiletto, prendendo con una mano del succo di zucca, con l’altra del vino elfico. Li soppesò mentre guardava Harry, chiedendo silenziosamente quale preferisse.

Harry sospirò, già sfinito. Non avevano nemmeno iniziato a parlare e già non ne poteva più. Sarebbe mai finita quella giornata infernale?!

Alla fine si sedette e puntò stancamente una mano verso il vino elfico, che Draco versò con un’eleganza che a Herry non sfuggì, nemmeno con tutta la stanchezza e il nervoso che si portava dietro.

“Non lo facciamo un bel brindisi?”

“Mi prendi in giro, Malfoy?!”

“E perché mai Potter? Brindiamo alla malasorte! Alla sfortuna che mi ha fatto trovare in un locale di pervertiti in cui non sarei mai dovuto andare, dove ho visto mio padre fare cose inenarrabili con la mia insegnante – nonché amica di famiglia – a cui, il mio caro amato padre, che non riesce a tenere l’uccello nelle mutande e la bocca sigillata, ha rivelato tutti i piani della missione che quel dannato pazzo dell’Oscuro Signore mi ha affidato. E, ciliegina sulla torta, è successo tutto accanto a… te. A te, Potter. L’ultima fra le persone che avrebbe dovuto essere a conoscenza della cosa.”

Harry fu quantomeno spiazzato dalla valanga di parole di Draco. E non gli erano sfuggite assolutamente né l’amarezza con la quale parlava del padre, né l’appellativo poco lusinghiero che aveva appioppato a Voldemort. Guardando meglio Malfoy, Harry notò che quello non doveva essere il primo bicchiere di vino elfico che beveva. Ecco il perché di quel comportamento strano. Forse era un pensiero Serpeverde più che Grifondoro, ma se Draco non era completamente lucido, avrebbe potuto approfittarne per sapere la verità…

“Cominciamo da qualcosa di semplice, ok Malfoy?”

“Non essere accondiscendente con me, Sfregiato. Sono praticamente morto, ma ho ancora una dignità. Cosa vuoi sapere?”

A Harry si strinse il cuore. L’aveva praticamente insultato, ma non era il tono di _Draco Malfoy l’arrogante_. Era un tono sommesso, rassegnato, che non si addiceva affatto a quello strafottente Serpeverde.

“Va bene, allora cominciamo da… Regulus Black.” La prese alla larga Harry. Prima le cose semplici e tutto sommato secondarie.

Draco parve stupito e quasi sollevato. “Regulus Black è un mio parente alla lontana. O forse dovrei dire _era_. Non si sa bene cosa gli successe, fatto sta che era un sostenitore del Signore Oscuro e che a un certo punto è scomparso. Volatilizzato.”

“Che parentela ha con Sirius?”

“Era il fratello minore.”

Harry si prese un attimo per assorbire l’informazione. Sirius non gli aveva mai parlato di un fratello minore, ma con il rapporto travagliato che aveva con la sua famiglia, non c’era da stupirsi più di tanto.”

“E non sai nulla? Nient’altro che possa essermi utile?”

“Non so nemmeno cosa tu intenda per _utile_ , Potter. In ogni caso no. Tutto qui.”

“D’accordo…” e adesso l’informazione più temuta, “Evans, Lily. Cosa sai di lei?”

“Tua madre… beh Potter mi spiace ma devo deluderti: questa storia del Professor Snape innamorato, suona nuova anche a me.”

“Ti devo credere Malfoy?”

“Non _devi_ , Potter. Ma non hai altra chance. Il Professor Snape frequenta casa mia, ma non spesso come credi, e inoltre, sai cosa ne pensa la mia famiglia di chi ha origini babbane: evidentemente Snape non parla volentieri di tua madre con mio padre. Senza contare che mio padre ha questa inspiegabile… _amicizia_ … con la Professoressa Melancholia, e quindi Snape eviterà il più possibile di parlare di altre donne mente sta con lui.”

Aveva senso. In mezzo a quel marasma di informazioni apparentemente scollegate e prive di logica, quello che diceva Draco sembrava sensato.

“E di lei, della Melancholia, hai mai sentito parlare prima di… beh di qualche mese fa?”

“Non direttamente, no. Però ho ripensato a certi particolari e ho ricollegato tutto. Vedi, noi abbiamo sempre ricevuto cartoline di auguri da mezzo Mondo Magico e da ogni parte del Mondo. Però alla ricezione alcune, mio padre ha sempre avuto una reazione… come posso dire… felice, ecco. Con mia madre parlavano di un’amica dei tempi di Hogwarts, e ormai sono convinta che sia lei. Ma nient’altro di utile. Tutto qui.”

Tutto lì. A quel punto, l’argomento principale non si poteva più evitare.

“Va bene, allora veniamo al nocciolo della questione.”

La bottiglia di vino elfico era stata svuotata incredibilmente in fretta e Harry non avrebbe saputo dire quale dei due bicchieri fosse stato svuotato con più foga, ma ormai erano arrivati al punto di non ritorno. Draco aveva gli occhi lucidi come specchi e sarebbe stato mortalmente pallido dall’angoscia, se non fosse stato per il vino che colorava le sue guance di un delizioso rosa cipria.

“Malfoy… Mi rendo conto che probabilmente, niente di quello che sta succedendo dipende direttamente da te, però sappiamo entrambi che questa storia non potrà finire bene.”

“Hey, Pott-”, ma venne interrotto bruscamente, con un gesto della mano.

“No, niente _Potter_. Niente di niente.” Erano parole ferme, ma si stava assicurando di pronunciarle con una certa dolcezza. Non che gli riuscisse difficile, in effetti… “Stiamo parlando di Silente. Il mago migliore di tutti i tempi. Non ce la farai.” E quando vide Draco fare un’espressione indignata, si affrettò ad aggiungere, “Nessuno al mondo ce la farebbe, in effetti.”

Draco parve affossare le spalle e piegare la schiena a quelle parole, come se Harry gli avesse detto ad alta voce ciò che tutti pensavano ma non avevano il coraggio di dire. Sarebbe morto. Ucciso da Silente, nella migliore delle ipotesi.

Sorrise senza allegria, e spostò lo sguardo su Harry, che per un istante smise di respirare. “Non avrei mai creduto di poterti dare ragione, Potter.”

Un momento, perché Malfoy era così arrendevole? E sul serio gli stava dando ragione?!

Harry non sapeva davvero come comportarsi davanti a un Malfoy così… umano!

Non sapendo come proseguire il discorso e per frenare un impetuoso istinto che lo stava pregando di lanciarsi su Draco cambiando temporaneamente il suo soprannome in Salvatore del Biondo Magico, bevve un sorso di vino elfico, sentendo immediatamente le guance andare a fuoco, forse non solo per l’alcool.

E poi Draco proseguì a mezza voce, “In ogni caso, hai sentito: o la mia famiglia o Silente. Almeno morirò per una buona ragione.”

Harry non registrò assolutamente i suoi movimenti, mentre si alzava dal suo cuscino, mentre si sporgeva di slancio su Malfoy, mentre lo prendeva per le spalle e gli conficcava i suoi occhi verdi addosso talmente intensamente che a Draco sembrarono chiodi che lo piantavano contro il muro. “Tu non morirai. Silente non morirà. Troveremo una soluzione.”

E mentre Draco cercava di processare quel _noi_ sottinteso, senza riuscirci a causa della confusione che gli provocava quell’improvvisa vicinanza, a Harry non passò per la testa nemmeno per un istante che fosse sbagliato chinarsi e avvicinarsi a quelle labbra carnose e rosee che promettevano morbidezza e sapore di pesca.

Fu folle, ardito, inaspettato e fu dolce, incerto e appena accennato. Fu unico.

Quel primo bacio rischiò di far tremare la terra, fermare le fiamme e cadere le stelle. E mente i due ragazzi si scostarono, cercando di riacchiappare in extremis qualche stella e i propri cuori, un uomo dalla lunga tunica e dalla barba bianca, su una torretta non abbastanza distante, sorrideva malinconico.

***

“Silente è malato, Nana.”

Severus e Morgana avevano riposto bacchette, patronus e vestiti in un angolo del soggiorno e dei pensieri. Si erano amati in un modo talmente consapevole da sembrare quasi palpabile, al punto di aver bisogno di una doccia fredda per tornare nel mondo reale, e così se ne stavano nudi e allacciati come gatti sotto le coperte del grande letto della donna.

“La mano?”

“Già.”

“E noi come possiamo aiutarlo?”

Severus prese un respiro che risuonò nell’aria doloroso e funesto, ma a differenza delle volte precedenti, non si tirò indietro e spiegò a Morgana tutto, per filo e per segno. La maledizione della mano del Preside, la sua richiesta di ucciderlo come atto di pietà e il suo desiderio di non macchiare la giovane anima di Draco.

“E alla tua, di anima, non ci pensa?” Fu un sussurro, niente clamore, per una domanda che in fondo, non aveva bisogno di risposta.

Draco doveva essere preservato, Silente desiderava una morte dignitosa, e Severus, come sempre, si apprestava a eseguire. Come un perfetto soldato fedele.

A quel punto, il puzzle nella mente di Morgana, mancava solo di pochi pezzi. Ecco perché l’aveva richiamata, ecco perché quei discorsi strani nel suo ufficio.

_Qualsiasi cosa accadrà, voglio che tu stia accanto a Severus. Promettimelo._

Non voleva che Severus tornasse a essere solo dopo la sua morte. Dopo il suo omicidio.

_Pensiero gentile, Albus, davvero. Peccato tutto il contorno. Peccato che come sempre, tu tessa i fili delle vite altrui senza pietà, elargendo dei premi di consolazione di tanto in tanto._

Non era difficile prevedere il futuro in quel momento, e non occorrevano certo le sfere di cristallo della Professoressa Cooman: Severus avrebbe ucciso Albus e sarebbe stato isolato da chiunque, additato come la causa di tutti i mali; la scuola sarebbe stata apparentemente in mano all’Oscuro Signore, fino alla fine di tutta la faccenda, ovvero, fino allo scontro finale tra lui e Potter.

Morgana era titubante riguardo praticamente tutto quel folle piano, tranne su un particolare: sarebbe rimasta accanto a Severus fino alla fine. Per tutta la vita o per tutta la morte.

Ma proprio mentre formulava questo pensiero, Severus la riscosse, “Non è finita qui. Non ti ho ancora raccontato… beh, un particolare.”

***

Harry riprese il filo dei suoi pensieri che ancora teneva Draco per le spalle, e per un attimo ebbe la tentazione di darsela a gambe, correndo senza meta finché i suoi polmoni non sarebbero collassati su sé stessi. Ma Draco doveva aver letto a chiare lettere il panico in quegli occhi, perché gli strinse i polsi prima che Harry potesse allontanare le mani e disse solo “Rifallo.”

***

“Harry Potter deve morire?!” Morgana balzò sul letto come se si fosse scottata. Fissava Severus dall’alto in basso, mentre l’uomo che amava non riusciva a sostenere il suo sguardo disordinato e si voltava dall’altra parte, fissando il muro di mattoni come se si fosse limitato a dare le istruzioni per una pozione. Aggiungere l’elleboro, mischiare tre volte in senso orario. Potter deve morire, lasciar sobbollire fino a che il liquido non assume il colore del sangue.

***

“Tocca… tocca a te, stavolta, Malfoy.”

_Dimmi che non l’ho solo immaginato. Dimmi che ti ho baciato e che ti è piaciuto._

E Draco lo disse, sollevandosi un attimo per poi riadagiare sé stesso e Harry su uno di quei cuscini ridicolmente grossi. Lo dissero quegli occhi di ghiaccio che mai erano sembrati tanto caldi e liquidi. Lo dissero quelle labbra morbide e saporite che chiedevano solo di essere raccolte e morse come una pesca matura. Harry credette di essere impazzito, mentre si faceva sovrastare dal suo nemico di sempre, e si faceva irretire con tocchi talmente incerti da essere perfetti. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che le mani di Draco Malfoy fossero calde e morbide?

***

“Draco deve credere di adempiere ai voleri dell’Oscuro Signore. E Potter deve morire per mano sua. Solo allora l’Oscuro sarà vulnerabile.”

“Ma Severus… sono solo due ragazzi…”

***

E mentre la Luna provava a scappare, il cielo piangeva per un vecchio amore nato marcio e per un altro giovane amore nato morto.

Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che Draco Malfoy sapesse di pesca?


	19. Quando il mondo precipita

La primavera quell’anno portò con sé un’angoscia palpabile che strideva terribilmente con il cielo azzurro e i germogli ai lati dei cumuli di neve superstiti, che spuntavano pieni di forza, speranza e bellezza.

Era già passato un mese da quando Draco e Harry si erano abbracciati in una notte folle e inaspettata. Folle come i baci colmi di desiderio che si erano scambiati, e inaspettata come la naturalezza che aveva accompagnato le loro mani in una reciproca esplorazione.

Con tocchi incerti si erano dati piacere a vicenda, senza avere il coraggio di spogliarsi del tutto, ma tenendo addosso le divise che, come scudi, davano loro l’illusione di essere protetti dalla realtà di quello che stavano facendo. Come se, caduti i vestiti, sarebbe caduto anche l’ultimo appiglio al buon senso.

Si erano addormentati senza nemmeno augurarsi la buona notte o maledirsi a vicenda per quello che avevano fatto; si erano limitati a passare dal respiro affannoso del sesso a quello regolare del sonno, sui tappeti e sui cuscini di cui era rivestita quella stanza, sconvolti dall’esperienza che avevano appena condiviso, storditi dal vino e stremati da ciò che erano diventate le loro vite.

E così, quando Harry la mattina dopo aveva aperto gli occhi, ci aveva messo più di un attimo a rendersi conto di dove fosse, di cos’avesse fatto e soprattutto… con chi!

Si era tirato su a sedere rapidamente come un giocattolo a molla, soffocando un verso di dolore: quell’appendice pulsante e dolorante non poteva essere di certo la sua testa, vero?

_Ma certo, il vino elfico…_

Si era voltato con cautela rendendosi conto di essere solo. Malfoy doveva essere scivolato via durante la notte, come la serpe che era.

Poi Harry aveva abbassato lo sguardo e sospirato di sollievo nel notare che almeno la cerniera l’aveva rialzata, evitandosi l’imbarazzo di un pene morbido e appiccicaticcio guardato alla luce del giorno, mentre il suo proprietario dormiva, ancora ignaro di essere appena stato sedotto e abbandonato.

“Maledetta serpe codarda…” Si era sentito un’idiota Harry. In tanti di quei modi diversi da poter scrivere un trattato sull’idiozia. Si era sentito tradito, imbrogliato, irretito.

Era stato di cattivo umore per tutta la giornata, fino a che non si era deciso a fermarsi, bloccare il fiume di emozioni che lo stava tirando a fondo e soffocando, per isolarsi e rivivere nella mente la notte appena trascorsa, come la pellicola di un film.

Dopo ore passare a rimuginare, aveva stabilito che non poteva dirsi _imbrogliato_ , perché in effetti Malfoy aveva risposto a tutte le sue domande senza fare storie e sembrava sincero. Inoltre, fu costretto a precisare a sé stesso – con una gran dose di imbarazzo – che non era stato _irretito_ , dato che era stato lui a fare il primo passo. Però poteva ancora sentirsi _tradito_ , ecco. Quello sì. Era stato mollato da solo dopo una notte di quasi-sesso come una donnaccia qualsiasi di Nocturne Alley!

“Dopo la mia prima volta… come se non bastasse.” Il tono della frase rifletteva tutta la sua amarezza. Non aveva fatto in tempo a realizzare di essere gay che già era stato sedotto e abbandonato dal primo uomo con cui era stato in intimità. “Ma da Malfoy cosa ti puoi aspettare…?”

E così un mese era passato, con sguardi di fuoco che partivano dal tavolo di Grifondoro per essere abilmente dribblati una volta arrivati al tavolo di Serpeverde, dove regnava un’ostinata indifferenza.

Rimasero in equilibrio precario su un filo fatto di risentimento, fino a un pomeriggio in cui il rancore non finì per corrodere quel filo, facendo precipitare il mondo.

Katie Bell finalmente era uscita dall’infermeria e mentre raccontava della sua confusione a Harry, Draco assunse un’espressione troppo colpevole perché l’avventatezza Grifondoro potesse evitare di inseguirlo e metterlo all’angolo.

“Dove vai quando sparisci, eh? A fare pratica mandando in fin di vita la gente in attesa di trovare il coraggio di uccidere Silente?!”

Nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire in seguito chi scagliò la prima maledizione, ma scoppiarono tubature, esplosero lavandini e si frantumarono finestre.

“O forse vai a scopare con degli idioti che fai svegliare da soli il giorno dopo?!”

Draco non rispose, non poteva dire niente senza soffrirne. Harry non poteva e non doveva sapere che alzarsi da quei cuscini e lasciarlo addormentato gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Non poteva e non doveva sapere che era solo per la sua famiglia che ancora non si era lanciato dalla Torre di Astronomia. Non poteva e non doveva sapere che la cosa migliore della sua vita erano state le sue mani addosso.

E poi accadde.

“Sectumsempra!”

E fu tutto rosso come il sangue e la paura.

“Draco! Oh Merlino, aiuto! Qualcuno mi… Draco, ti prego, non volevo, io non credevo…”

Draco piangeva mentre gli teneva la mano, mentre la divisa di Harry si tingeva del colore della disperazione.

“Harry… mi dispiace… ti prego…”

Ma prima che Draco potesse dire per cosa fosse dispiaciuto, Snape fu su di loro, scagliando lontano Harry e iniziando a ripetere una nenia inquietante e dolce, dolce e inquietante, che sembrava dovesse durare per sempre.

***

“Accadrà stanotte.”

“Come, scusa?”

Morgana stava bevendo una tisana, mentre correggeva dei compiti, già struccata e in vestaglia da camera. Appena alzò lo sguardo sul volto stravolto di Severus le si gelò il sangue.

Si alzò di colpo, rovesciando la tazza e sparpagliando fogli sul pavimento.

Con due passi fu accanto al Potion Master che sembrava stare in piedi per scommessa, gli prese la mano e lo condusse dolcemente sulla poltrona accanto al fuoco.

“Sev… cosa è successo? E cosa accadrà stanotte?”

“Draco ha riparato un armadio svanitore il cui gemello è da Magie Sinister. I Mangiamorte lo useranno come passaggio per entrare a scuola. Stanotte a mezzanotte.”

Morgana perse l’equilibrio e si accoccolò sul tavolino basso di fronte alla poltrona, con l’impressione di non riuscire a parlare né a respirare.

“Come l’hai saputo…?” Fu solo un filo di voce, che ben si abbinava al pallore mortifero che sfoggiava sul viso in quel momento.

“Draco… l’ho accompagnato in infermeria, colpito da un incantesimo lanciato da Potter. Riesci a immaginare quale maledizione abbia scagliato quell’idiota di un Grifondoro?”

Sapendo che era una domanda retorica, Morgana si limitò a restare in attesa, con l’espressione concentrata. “Il Sectumsempra. E senza nemmeno sapere cosa fosse, quel dannato degno figlio di suo padre!”

“Cosa?!” Morgana balzò in piedi dalla sorpresa, le mani nei capelli come quando era davvero sconvolta. “Ma come può conoscere quell’incantesimo?! Chi gliene ha parlato?!”

Snape sbuffò un accenno di risata macabra e guardando la ragazza dal basso all’alto, con quello che sembrava uno sguardo omicida rispose, “Ricordi che tempo fa mi hai chiesto che fine aveva fatto il mio libro di pozioni…?”

E a Morgana non servì altro, sospirò di comprensione e si rimise seduta. “Non posso crederci. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. Se non fossi intervenuto tu Draco sarebbe sicuramente morto. Voglio dire, in quanti conoscono il contro incantesimo?”

“Con te, siamo in due. Ma se non conosci l’incanto che stai per produrre, come pretendi di conoscere il contro incantesimo?”

“Attaccare qualcuno senza sapere cosa produce la maledizione che si sta lanciando! Merlino, l’idiozia Grifondoro è infinita!”

“Ad ogni modo Draco adesso sta bene. Dobbiamo preoccuparci del resto, adesso.”

“Se è stasera che deve succedere, io sarò al tuo fianco.”

“No.”

“Chiedo scusa?!”

Severus si era alzato e aveva versato due generosi bicchieri di Idromele barricato.

“No, tu non sarai con me.”

“Sev, io non ti lascio da solo in una scuola piena di Mangiamorte a uccidere l’uomo che è stato per te come un padre!” E con un gesto che stava a significare _e la chiudiamo qui_ , fece un generoso sorso della bevanda che Severus le aveva passato.

“Ho bisogno che tu esca pulita da questa storia. Catalizzerò l’odio dell’intera scuola su di me, e ho bisogno che l’unica persona di cui mi fido, possa ancora godere della fiducia degli altri insegnanti e degli studenti.”

“Sì ma…” Morgana si sentì improvvisamente le membra intorpidite e strizzò gli occhi perché per un attimo le era sembrato di vedere doppio.

“A proposito, perdonami Nana…”

Nell’esatto istante in cui a Morgana cedettero le ginocchia, Severus le cinse la vita per sorreggerla e adagiarla sul divano.

“Mi hai… non ci posso credere… Hai drogato il mio Idromele!”

“Non posso rischiare che i Mangiamorte ti invitino a venire con noi, non voglio nemmeno che ti guardino. Ti chiedo di nuovo perdono, Nana.”

“E io non me ne sono accorta… Come ho potuto non accorgermene?!” Ringhiò Morgana mentre lottava con il sonnifero.

“Perché sono ancora più bravo di te, buonanotte...” Severus le sorrise dolcemente, mentre le depositava un tenero bacio sulla fronte, e Morgana scivolava in un sonno senza sogni in cui nel buio riverberava la voce di Severus Snape che pronunciava due parole mai dette in precedenza: “…amore mio.”

***

“Dove stai andando?”

Draco si stava allacciando la cravatta della divisa, pronto a lasciare l’infermeria, quando si voltò di colpo, trovandosi di fronte l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento.

_Non è vero. Bugiardo. Dipendesse te ti faresti assorbire dal suo abbraccio per morire lì._

“Non ti riguarda Potter. Se fosse per te sarei immobile e rigido nell’obitorio del castello. Ammesso che esista…”

“Draco, ti prego…” Harry si era aggrappato alle ultime parole che aveva sentito da Draco. Quel _mi dispiace_ , quel _ti prego_. E sperava di trovarlo ancora nella stessa disposizione d’animo, ma le sue speranze si infransero sul frangiflutti della realtà. Draco si era scusato credendo di essere in punto di morte. E adesso che stava bene, mai avrebbe nemmeno mai ammesso di averlo pregato.

“Draco?! Chi ti ha dato il permesso di chiamarmi per nome?! E adesso levati dai piedi, ho da fare.”

A quel punto, l’aria mortificata di Harry per aver quasi ucciso Malfoy, si sostituì all’aria indignata degna di chi è stato lasciato in un letto senza troppe cerimonie.

“Chi mi ha dato il permesso…? Tu. Ah sì, non guardarmi così Malfoy, non attacca. Anzi… _Draco_! Sei stato tu a darmi il permesso implicito di chiamarti per nome quando hai messo la _tua_ mano nelle _mie_ mutande!”

A Draco si mozzò il respiro in gola, e prese ad aprire e chiudere la bocca senza realmente far uscire alcun suono.

“Proprio così, mi hai lasciato come uno stronzo, dopo aver quasi fatto sesso con me! Ma che razza di persona sei?! E dopo tutto quello che…” Stava per dire _tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme,_ ma gli sembrò eccessivo e la frase rimase appesa come un calzino spaiato su uno stendibiancheria.

“E dimmi, Potter, tu cerchi di uccidere tutti quelli che vengono a letto con te e non ti mandano dei fiori il giorno dopo?!”

Se Harry riuscì a non dire qualcosa di estremamente imbarazzante come _sei stato il primo_ , fu solo perché si morse la lingua fino quasi a farla sanguinare.

“Adesso devo andare, Potty. Perdonami, domani ti manderò dei crisantemi.”

Fu talmente fulmineo il destro che Harry scaricò sulla mascella di Draco, che se ne stupì lui stesso per primo. Malfoy non fece in tempo a rimbalzare sul letto che era ancora tiepido della sua presenza, che Harry gli fu sopra, bloccandolo con braccia e gambe.

Ripresosi dalla sorpresa e dal dolore riaprì gli occhi con l’intenzione di uccidere quel dannato Grifondoro che non accontentandosi di averlo quasi spedito nell’aldilà, adesso cercava di sfigurarlo. Ogni protesta gli morì in bocca, appena la prima lacrima gli cadde sulla guancia, a cui ne seguì una seconda e poi una terza. “Potter…” Harry lo fissava senza sbattere le palpebre, mentre i suoi occhi erano un fiume in piena di rabbia e dolore.

“O-ok, Potter. Sono stato… scusami. Io… ti-ti prego, lasciami ora…”

“Perché? Per farti andare a combinare l’ennesimo disastro nell’attesa di uccidere Silente?”

Harry aveva abbandonato ogni orgoglio Grifondoro mentre piangeva addosso a quello che era un nemico, un amante, un mistero. Ogni lacrima era intrisa di rabbia, risentimento, tensione e qualcosa di indefinito che gli faceva mancare il respiro ogni volta che con la mente tornava a quella notte.

E Draco, che sentiva il cuore fremere e sbriciolarsi contemporaneamente, appena sentì rilassarsi le mani che lo bloccavano, si liberò dalla presa di Harry solo per avvolgere le sue braccia attorno a quel corpo per la seconda notte nella sua vita.

“Harry…”

“Draco…”

“Harry… non posso restare.”

“Se stai cercando Silente non sarà di ritorno prima di una mezz’ora. Dovevo andare con lui ma all’ultimo momento ha preferito di no. E io preferirei che abbandonassi questa folle idea. Lui può salvarti, possiamo aspettarlo e parlare con lui. Ti aiuterà. Aiuterà tutta la tua famiglia.”

“La mia famiglia…”

“Sì. Stiamo parlando di Silente. Se c’è uno che può farlo è lui!”

“Mio padre…”

“Azkaban è un buon posto per stare al sicuro.”

“Ma mia madre è al Manor…”

“Silente manderà degli Auror.”

Quanto era tentato Draco di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e scappare con l’eroe del Mondo Magico! Nascondersi nella tasca del mantello di Harry e uscirne a fine guerra.

_Sei patetico. Un vigliacco di dimensioni epiche._

“È tardi Harry. Loro saranno qui a momenti.”

“Loro chi…?” Sussurrò Harry in allarme, mentre si rimetteva seduto, seguito da Draco, che non avrebbe mai ammesso quanto quel distacco lo facesse sentire come se avesse perso un arto.

“Quando sparivo… ero nella stanza delle necessità ad aggiustare un armadio svanitore che li porterà qui. Stanno arrivando, Harry. Io devo andare. Tu vai a nasconderti, per l’amor di Salazar. Vai ed esci quando tutto sarà finito.”

“Non essere ridicolo!!!” Quasi urlò Harry, mentre si rendeva conto della gravità della situazione. “Combatterò. Tutti lo faremo. E tu verrai con me da Silente!”

Poi fece quello che sognava ormai ogni notte a occhi chiusi e ogni giorno a occhi aperti: si tuffò fra quelle labbra di pesca che subito risposero al bacio con una foga e un’urgenza che non lasciavano mistero sulla nostalgia che avevano provato le une per le altre. Fu un bacio rude, dolce, passionale, commovente. Era un addio urlato in un cielo primaverile sgombro da nuvole e sussurrato fra quattro mura che si stringevano addosso togliendo il respiro e annebbiando la mente.

“Andiamo, Harry.”

***

“Posso aiutarti, Draco…”

Cos’era successo? Perché da quella frase, a cui Draco aveva risposto di sì - _sì per carità aiutami, salvami, portami via_ \- era degenerato tutto?

Silente si era fatto disarmare, ma Draco voleva solo essere portato in salvo e Harry a un certo punto era stato scaraventato da Snape in pertugio buio sotto la scala a chiocciola della Torre di Astronomia.

Snape che sembrava avesse visto delle falle in un piano perfetto, così come Silente, che era rimasto quantomeno stupito dalla risposta positiva del giovane Malfoy.

E quella frase sibillina pronunciata a mezza bocca da Silente “Procedi come d’accordo, Severus.”

E poi Mangiamorte ovunque che riempivano di nero la notte già buia da morire.

“Severus, ti prego…” Cosa? Ti prego, cosa?!

E poi solo un lampo verde e Draco che viene afferrato per la collottola da uno Snape con gli occhi iniettati di sangue e l’aria sconvolta.

Un solo tocco. Uno sfioramento fugace tra una mano diafana dalle lunghe dita e una abbronzata che spunta dall’oscurità di un sottoscala.

E poi più nulla. Più nulla.


	20. Di bolle verdi e schegge di vetro

“Draco aveva abbassato la bacchetta. È stato Snape. È sempre stato Snape.”

Harry aveva raccontato a Ron ed Hermione una versione censurata di quella notte sulla Torre di Astronomia. Aveva spiegato con dovizia di particolari l’uccisione del Preside da parte del loro Professore, ma il coraggio l’aveva abbandonato quando avrebbe dovuto spiegare _perché_ Draco aveva abbassato la bacchetta.

Quello che Harry non aveva considerato però, era che i suoi amici lo conoscevano come le loro tasche e che quando decidevano di impegnarsi, potevano metterlo davvero in difficoltà.

“Harry… da quando _Malfoy_ è diventato _Draco_?”

Una domanda talmente mirata da aspettarsi quasi di sentirla uscire dalla bocca di Hermione, infatti Harry ci mise più di un attimo a realizzare che invece, quell’interrogativo portava con sé la voce di Ron.

“Dicevo per dire. Mi è uscito così, non so. Ma adesso che c’entra?!” Si maledisse silenziosamente, consapevole di averne detta una di troppo, in realtà senza dire niente, e con una voce isterica, per di più.

Hermione e Ron si guardarono dubbiosi e lasciarono cadere la questione, troppo stanchi e generosi per portarla oltre. In fin dei conti era vero che non c’entrava nulla e che avevano ben altro di cui preoccuparsi: l’autunno venturo non avrebbero mangiato pudding e seguito lezioni sotto il tetto rassicurante di Hogwarts.

Non esisteva nessuna rassicurante Hogwarts. Non più. E loro avrebbero dovuto setacciare la Gran Bretagna a caccia di artefatti maledetti con pochi indizi e molte speranze.

Forse Draco-non-più-Malfoy era davvero l’ultimo dei loro problemi.

Quello che non sapevano, è che il problema principale del loro amico Harry in quel momento, era proprio sapere se Draco-non-più-Malfoy stesse bene.

***

Morgana se ne stava seduta su quel fatiscente divano verde bottiglia che conosceva molto bene, e che negli anni Severus non si era mai dato la pena di cambiare, così come nient’altro lì a Spinner’s End.

Rigidamente aggrappata al bracciolo con una mano, la bacchetta stretta nell’altra, sedeva sul bordo, come se da un momento all’altro fosse dovuta scattare in piedi a lanciare maledizioni a mitraglia.

Inspirò a fondo.

Ripensò alla nottata e alla giornata appena trascorse. Risvegliarsi dopo un sonno innaturale e precipitarsi su per le scale, sperando di essere ancora in tempo a salvare il mondo, o almeno il salvabile.

Maledire mentalmente Severus con tutti i pezzi del suo cuore smontato come un puzzle, appena varcato il portone. Mille e più bacchette in alto nel cielo. Una costellazione funebre danzava macabra e romantica nel nero della morte, omaggiandola e irridendola.

_Ci vedi? Siamo ancora qui e siamo tanti. Piedi piantati a terra e luce dalle nostre mani. Perché siamo ancora qui e nessuno di noi arretrerà di un passo._

Espirò rumorosamente.

Per un attimo si era sentita spaesata davanti a quella scena. Così orgogliosa di quei puri e tenaci giovani.

_Puoi vedere i tuoi studenti? Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, Albus. Ora vai in pace, tu e i tuoi dannati piani, e lascia a noi tutte le conseguenze. Ti abbiamo amato, dannato vecchio pazzo._

E poi il sipario si era alzato e la recita era iniziata. Mostrarsi scioccata per finta. Essere inorridita per davvero. E quel corpo. Come uno straccio fatto cadere a terra dal vento, quello che una volta era il mago più potente dell’intero Mondo Magico.

_Che è accaduto, Minerva? Severus, dici? Non ho idea di dove sia, è uscito presto stasera. Cosa dice Potter?! Mangiamorte?! Non può essere, Horace. Severus non lo farebbe mai. Mai. Mai._

Mai.

Morgana si rilassò leggermente, vinta dalla stanchezza. Si concesse di appoggiarsi allo schienale del divano, rendendosi conto di aver stretto talmente il bracciolo da provocarsi dei crampi alla mano sinistra.

Avevano espletato le formalità. Avvisato la stampa. Congedato i ragazzi. Li avevano rimessi sull’Hogwarts Express appena possibile. Andate e dimenticate, se vi è possibile.

E poi era arrivato il momento di quel confronto che Morgana temeva fin dal primo momento. Avevano parlato in sala insegnanti. Era stato lungo, doloroso e sfinente.

Mentire con maestria non era mai stato un problema. La difficoltà era piuttosto, mentire con convinzione mentre la mente stava cercando un collegamento con l’unica persona di cui le importava in quel momento. Di cui le importava sempre, da sempre, per sempre.

Morgana usava le abilità psichiche e magiche di cui era dotata per cercare Severus, intanto che giurava e spergiurava di non sapere niente di tutta quella faccenda, e si mostrava convinta oltremodo dell’innocenza del suo compagno.

Non trovarlo la sconfortava. Non la stupiva, in verità, si immaginava che Severus, mai come in quel momento, stesse tenendo le sue difese alte e all’erta, ma la strega non poteva fare a meno di cercare quel contatto, insofferente all’immobilità di quella situazione che la voleva lì a scuola e non a Spinner’s End accanto all’uomo.

Quando finalmente chiusero Hogwarts, al tramonto, si smaterializzò all’istante sull’uscio di Spinner’s End, sperando davvero, con tutto il cuore, che Severus fosse lì.

E invece no. Quindi, non potendo presentarsi al Manor, dove probabilmente si trovava Severus, si era seduta su quel divano e aveva aspettato.

E aspettato.

E aspettato.

Stava ancora aspettando quando alla notte, senza nessuna nuova, seguì il mattino, altrettanto muto. Quando smise per un attimo il suo incessante lavoro di ricerca mentale, si rese conto di avere la gola completamente riarsa, quindi si alzò e ingollò un bicchiere d’acqua dietro l’altro. Fece una tappa in bagno, approfittandone per assumere una pozione corroborante dalla scorta di Snape. Con un colpo di bacchetta accese il camino, stupendosi di non averci pensato prima, si stiracchiò e occhieggiò il divano con poca voglia di tornare a sedersi, quando dall’ingresso sentì un’inconfondibile rumore di smaterializzazione.

“Sev!” Morgana si precipitò all’entrata, e quando vide la ragione della sua vita, vivo, in piedi davanti a lei, scaricò un sospiro pesante come un mucchio di mattoni e il mondo ricominciò a girare.

Severus, in piedi davanti alla porta, non si muoveva, aspettando un cenno da parte della donna, che sarebbe potuto essere un abbraccio quanto uno schiaffo, per quanto ne sapeva.

Morgana eliminò la distanza fra loro, e allacciandolo in un abbraccio fortissimo tolse ogni dubbio al Potion Master, che si rilassò visibilmente, e si accasciò fra quelle sottili braccia, lasciandosi andare come se potessero sorreggere il peso suo e delle sue colpe.

“Sev…”

“Nana… io…” e crollando sul pavimento, trascinandosi dietro il corpo della ragazza, tirò fuori quelle tre parole che gli uscirono graffiandogli la gola a sangue. “Io… ho ucciso Albus.”

E Morgana, a cui quelle tre parole aprirono una porta su dei ricordi di cui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, abbracciò Severus e disse solo, “Lo so.”

***

_“Ho ucciso un babbano.”_

_“Sei completamente impazzito?!”_

_Severus Snape, giovane Mangiamorte novizio, se ne stava sulla porta con una finta sicurezza sul volto, tradito dalla voce vibrante, che faceva coppia con le mani tremanti._

_“E perché mai l’avresti fatto?!” Morgana, che ormai era a pochi passi dal gettare la spugna con Severus, non potendone più di Lily, Mangiamorte e Signori Oscuri, non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie._

***

“Io… non volevo. Io… Nana, credimi, io non volevo.”

Severus Piton, l’ex crudele Mangiamorte, l’inflessibile Spia dell’Ordine della Fenice, l’austero professore più temuto dagli studenti di Hogwarts, abbandonata ogni maschera del suo corredo, se ne stava accartocciato sul pavimento a balbettare e piangere come un bambino, facendo finalmente fronte alla coscienza che aveva dovuto tenere a bada fino a quel momento.

Morgana lo tenne stretto, cullandolo come fosse stato davvero un bambino, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi, ben altre immagini facevano mostra di sé, ma memore di quelle rispose solo “Lo so, amore. Lo so.”

***

_“Era solo un babbano, non farla tanto lunga. E poi tu non dovresti nemmeno essere qui. Perché sei qui?” I lunghi capelli corvini del giovane fluttuarono, mentre sorpassava la ragazza con falsa noncuranza e si dirigeva verso il mobile bar._

_“Era solo… Severus, il tuo Signore ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello! Quel babbano avrà avuto una famiglia che lo sta aspettando, che ora si chiede che fine abbia fatto, che…”_

_Crash._

_Morgana fece un salto degno di un gatto, allo scopo di schivare il bicchiere che si era frantumato ai suoi piedi. Severus non aveva certo mirato a colpirla, ma mezzo metro più indietro, al solo scopo di zittirla. Il bastardo._

_“Era solo un babbano. E io per essere accettato tra le fila dei Mangiamorte non dovevo essere vergine né di sesso, né di sangue.” La voce di Severus sembrava uscita dall’oltretomba. Si stava auto convincendo e la cosa che lo irritava di più era che Morgana ne era perfettamente consapevole._

_Mentre fissava la bottiglia di vino elfico da cui aveva appena attinto un sorso, sentì un singhiozzo mal celato, poi un secondo e un terzo._

_“Nana…?”_

_Quella piccola macchia di sangue sul pavimento, ai piedi della ragazza, lo colpì come un pugno in pieno stomaco. Con due passi coprì la distanza che li separava e prese la mano da cui gocciolava del sangue._

_Morgana si ritrasse in malo modo, strappando la mano dalla presa del giovane e trovandosi spalle al muro._

_“Io… mi dispiace... Io… Nana, credimi, io non volevo.”_

_Era stato solo un piccolo errore di valutazione in un gesto già di per sé irresponsabile. Una scheggia era rimbalzata infilzandosi nel palmo della giovane. Niente di irrimediabile, in fondo. Solo evitabile fin da principio._

_E la risposta lapidaria, che finì di frantumare la corazza fragile di quel giovane uomo fu solo, “Sì che volevi.”_

***

Appena i singhiozzi di Severus si furono attenuati, Morgana si aiutò con la magia ad alzare sé stessa e l’uomo, conducendo entrambi, a passi incerti, fino al bagno.

Fece accomodare Severus su una sedia di legno che aveva visto senza dubbio momenti migliori, con un Gratta e Netta fece brillare la vasca, stabilendo subito dopo che avesse bisogno di un Engorgio per farci stare entrambi. Iniziò a riempirla di acqua calda, frugando poi nello stesso mobiletto in cui aveva trovato la Pozione Corroborante, alla ricerca di un Decotto Detergente Distensivo, che trovò, esattamente come si era aspettata.

_Il bello di conoscere come le tue tasche la persona con cui stai_ , pensò distrattamente, mentre il Decotto colorava di verde acqua e schiuma, facendo volare piccole bolle per tutto il bagno.

Sicuramente Severus aveva preparato quel Decotto con l’idea di usarlo per riprendersi dopo una qualche missione particolarmente stressante per Voldemort. E quale occasione migliore?

Morgana si accostò al Potion Master, iniziando a spogliarlo delicatamente, aiutandolo poi ad alzarsi e ad accomodarsi nella vasca. Non aveva ferite. Nemmeno una. Il suo Signore non aveva avuto alcun motivo di punirlo, al contrario, di certo lo aveva portato in trionfo. Il trionfo di un massacro.

Purtroppo, le ferite che stavano tormentando Severus in quel momento erano molto più dolorose di una Cruciatus.

***

_Silenziose lacrime iniziarono a scendere sul volto spigoloso di quel ragazzo che ormai aveva abbandonato corazze, maschere e arroganza in una piccola pozza di sangue, mentre si fece coraggio a forzare di nuovo la mano della ragazza per avvicinarsela e guardare meglio la ferita._

_La scheggia di vetro era ancora dentro, era grossa ma compatta, e con un tocco delicato la estrasse._

_Morgana lo fissava con occhi rancorosi e lacrimosi, ma smise di piangere dalla sorpresa, quando Severus si portò la mano alla bocca e prese a leccare e succhiare il sangue che usciva dalla ferita._

_“Sev, non credo che…” Mosse una piccola obiezione, che venne subito rimandata al mittente con un gesto del giovane, che poi prese ad accarezzarle i capelli cespugliosi, e a baciarle il collo._

***

Morgana si tolse la veste sentendola come una vera liberazione, dopo averla tenuta indosso per due giorni.

Severus la fissava con gli occhi a mezz’asta, sembrava guardarla senza vederla davvero, e la donna, mentre gli si accostava in quella piccola oasi di relax artefatto, desiderò raggiungere anch’essa a quello stato di semi-trance e restare lì per sempre, in quel piccolo mondo in cui esisteva solo l’uomo che la stava abbracciando e quelle incantevoli bolle verdi che riempivano l’universo intero.

***

_“Io ho… ho bisogno…” La voce profonda e già roca del giovane decretò la resa prevedibile di Morgana. Fu una fusione di saliva, lacrime, sangue e sospiri dopo che Severus liberò la sua erezione vergognosamente dura e Morgana si sciolse i lacci della veste e allacciò le gambe alla spigolosa vita del giovane che la stava penetrando con una disperazione palpabile ad ogni spinta._

_“Scu-scusami…”, ad ogni spinta Severus sussurrava la sua disperazione mista al senso di inadeguatezza per quella voglia che non era riuscito a reprimere e che stava sfogando su quella ragazza che assorbiva come una spugna ogni sua inquietudine, dolore e perversione. “Scusami… Nana…”_

***

Dopo un attimo, Morgana sentì il braccio del Potion Master pressarla leggermente, e assecondando il suo movimento si fece condurre sul grembo dell’uomo che la guardava con aria assente, mentre congiungeva le loro labbra in un bacio tentennante e bisognoso.

Come se avesse avuto davanti un copione già scritto, Morgana prese l’erezione ancora non del tutto completa dell’uomo, che andava gonfiandosi fra le sue dita, esattamente come prevedeva la sceneggiatura di quel film già visto.

E mentre la prendeva dentro di sé, come il tesoro più prezioso, un sospiro lieve le solleticò l’orecchio. Morgana sapeva già che parole avrebbe portato quel grido silenzioso e si limitò a prendere il volto di Severus fra le mani e guardarlo in quei profondi pozzi neri, mentre ascoltava le sue colpe e mentre colpiva col bacino la corruzione, l’immoralità, le pulsioni e ogni genere di senso di colpa quell’uomo ancora e ancora.

***

_Esplosero insieme, convulsamente e quasi dolorosamente, accasciandosi subito dopo sul pavimento, ancora allacciati, informe massa di lacrime secche, sangue rappreso e umori bollenti. Morgana fissava una crepa nel soffitto, mentre cercava di regolarizzare il suo respiro, quando arrivò solo un ultimo sussurro al suo orecchio._

_“Io… non volevo…”, lei seppe che Severus non stava parlando del bicchiere, della scheggia, o di quella scopata assurda, e di conseguenza seppe anche che forse, in fin dei conti, quel ragazzo non era ancora perso del tutto._

***

Vennero insieme, lentamente e intensamente, abbracciati e accaldati, e rimasero stretti l’uno all’altro in un gomitolo di braccia, gambe e capelli bagnati.

Quando il Potion Master strinse leggermente l’abbraccio, Morgana si aspettò di sentire ancora parole di dolore, e si stupì quando sentì invece, “Grazie. Grazie, per essere qui.”


	21. Decadenza e Resistenza

Marciavano come tanti piccoli soldatini in fila troppo ordinate, mentre i passi cadenzati risuonavano come marcia funebre in quel silenzio innaturale.  
Erano finiti i tempi delle urla gioiose e delle corse nel patio.  
Nemmeno il sole era rimasto ad assistere al ritorno a scuola di quei giovani maghi troppo impauriti e tristi anche solo per accennare uno sguardo oltre le proprie scarpe, mentre il riverbero del cielo grigio pugnalava gli occhi a quell’uomo ammantato di nero e mestizia che li osservava dall’alto di un loggione senza balaustra, nascosto nell’ombra.  
  
I capelli corvini leggermente più lunghi e vaporosi del solito, che gli circondavano il volto e gli accarezzavano le spalle, erano lievemente mossi dalla brezza, così come il mantello colore della pece.  
Le uniche due cose che spiccavano in quell’oscurità, erano il volto olivastro e stanco dell’uomo, e due mani affusolate e pallide appoggiate sul petto, che spuntavano da un abbraccio che gli circondava da dietro il corpo come un manto caldo.  
  
“Torniamo dentro, Sev. Comincia a far freddo…”  
“Ancora un momento, Nana.”  
Chi avesse spiato di nascosto quella scena, probabilmente avrebbe visto solo un uomo che guardava l’orizzonte, e una donna dai lunghi ricci rossi col volto nascosto nella sua schiena, con gli occhi chiusi, ad abbracciarlo teneramente.  
Solo i più accorti si sarebbero resi conto della malinconia che rischiava di traboccare dagli occhi di quell’uomo distrutto, e della forza di quelle mani sottili che lo tenevano stretto, più solide di qualsiasi balaustra.  
  
“Nessuno di loro dovrebbe pagare questo prezzo,” sussurrò infine roco, guardando sfilare anche gli ultimi studenti all’interno del castello.  
“Nessuno di noi dovrebbe.”  
  
***  
  
Fra quelle quattro mura estranee, mentre Morgana faceva finta di trovarsi a suo agio, Severus faceva finta di non sentirsi un usurpatore.  
Era stata una necessità trasferirsi negli appartamenti accanto al nuovo ufficio di Severus: l’Ufficio del Preside. Snape sentiva l’esigenza di incontrare il meno possibile i colleghi e gli studenti, quindi non poteva fare la spola dalla Torre fino ai sotterranei più volte al giorno, allo stesso tempo non si sarebbe mai azzardato a occupare le stanze che erano state di Silente, così, fin dai primi giorni di scuola, aveva attrezzato un appartamento inutilizzato da anni, proprio lì accanto.  
  
In quell’ufficio circolare, sulla parete alla destra della scrivania, c’era nascosta una porta dietro un arazzo, che portava su un ballatoio interno. Da un lato si saliva verso quella che era stata la casa di Silente per tanti anni, dall’altro, una porticina portava a un corridoio esterno, una specie di galleria coperta ma dalle pareti quasi interamente di vetro. Al termine di questo breve passaggio si accedeva alle stanze che Severus aveva fatto accomodare dagli elfi: un ingresso con una porta sulla sinistra che dava su un luminoso salottino e conseguentemente su una spaziosa camera da letto e bagno, mentre sulla destra scendeva una scaletta a chiocciola che portava a un basso ma ampio spazio, adibito a laboratorio di pozioni.  
Chiunque l’avrebbe trovato adorabile. Chiunque non avesse ucciso Silente, non si sentisse un ladro o non fosse stato un Serpeverde abituato alla penombra dei sotterranei.  
  
Dopo aver passato l’estate fianco a fianco, era stato praticamente automatico scegliere di trasferirsi entrambi in quello che più che un nido d’amore era un nascondiglio.  
E così, Morgana e Severus avevano sistemato le loro cose alla bene e meglio, senza nemmeno far finta che importasse davvero la giusta collocazione di quella lampada d’argento elfico, regalo di Narcissa, o che facesse qualche differenza avere i tappeti grigi o avorio.  
L’unica cosa che fecero entrambi, in automatico, fu trasfigurare le tende da bianche a verdi, per simulare la tenue luce turchese tipica delle finestre dei sotterranei che affacciavano sul Lago Nero e di cui entrambi avevano una tremenda nostalgia.  
  
***  
  
La Gazzetta del Profeta aveva aumentato la tiratura da quando la priorità era far sapere al Mondo Magico che Harry Potter era l’Indesiderato Numero Uno a causa di un suo _possibile coinvolgimento_ nella morte di Albus Silente.  
Non che qualcuno ci credesse, in verità. Il Profeta era diventata stampa di regime: i fanatici sapevano che erano tutte menzogne ed erano ben contenti che venissero divulgate, e gli oppositori facevano finta di crederci per restare in vita.  
  
Ad Hogwarts non c’era anima viva o morta che credesse alle infamie della stampa. Harry Potter aveva raccontato la verità all’Ordine (o quella che credeva essere la verità), così tutti i professori, che in un modo o nell’altro erano venuti a conoscenza delle vicende di quella notte sulla Torre di Astronomia, non rivolgevano a Snape più di un saluto di circostanza. I più timorosi per la propria incolumità, cercavano di simulare il tono di disprezzo quando si rivolgevano all’assassino di Silente, mentre per quelli più orgogliosi, come Minerva McGranitt, la storia era completamente diversa. Avere a che fare con quella donna il cui sguardo sprezzante somigliava ad un punteruolo di ghiaccio era mortificante come poche altre cose al mondo.  
  
“Sev, scendi per pranzo?” Morgana era appena entrata nello studio dell’uomo, che alzò lo sguardo sulla donna non appena la sentì arrivare.  
“No, mi faccio portare qualcosa dagli elfi.” La risposta arrivò prevedibile e laconica quel giorno, così come quelli precedenti.  
“Sicura di non voler mangiare qui con me?” Quella conversazione era la copia carbone di ogni ora di pranzo da settimane ormai.  
“No, almeno a pranzo voglio scendere.” Chissà perché poi, si ostinavano a ripetere questa scena. Forse Morgana sperava che Severus smettesse di svicolare dai suoi colleghi. Forse Severus sperava che Morgana smettesse di lanciare un amo a cui non abboccava mai nessuno.  
  
Così, anche quel giorno la donna si stava recando nella Sala Grande con un passo felpato che non le si addiceva affatto, guardandosi i piedi che spuntavano dal lungo abito nero. Fu solo a causa della grandine che tempestava una grande vetrata, se Morgana alzò lo sguardo e rimase interdetta per un attimo.  
Capelli raccolti in uno chignon morbido, abito nero accollato, appeso ad un corpo di una magrezza innaturale che si trascinava un passo dopo l’altro. La donna si fermò davanti a quella finestra in cui si rifletteva tutta la sua decadenza e dovette ingoiare un magone che si faceva strada sempre più prepotente nella sua gola.  
  
Che fine avevano fatto gli abiti color della terra, dell’autunno e della natura? Dov’erano i suoi lunghi ricci sciolti e indomabili? Dov’era lei stessa e la carne attaccata ad un corpo che era sempre stato procace e in salute?  
  
“Sono cambiate molte cose, vero?”  
Morgana si voltò con la velocità di un serpente nel rendersi conto di non essere sola. Fu un miracolo se non estrasse la bacchetta, per come si spaventò, e Minerva McGranitt non riuscì a reprimere un ghigno di soddisfazione nell’averla sorpresa in quel momento di vulnerabilità.  
“A volte i cambiamenti non si possono evitare. Si possono solo accettare.” Non è che Morgana non avesse degli specchi, è che talvolta l’evidenza si mostra solo quando abbassiamo la guardia.  
“Non è così. Non sei obbligata ad accettare tutto questo.”  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Minerva.” L’evidenza si mostra solo quando abbassiamo la guardia. E ci pugnala.  
“Ti stai consumando. E lo stai facendo per un assassino.” E ci pugnala a morte.  
“Devi stare attenta a dire certe cose, qui dentro, Minerva. Si potrebbe pensare che tu sia una sovversiva e potresti incontrare il disappunto del Preside, per non dire del Ministero…” Così, indossare una maschera, è l’unica soluzione per ricacciare l’evidenza nell’oblio.  
“Sono stata giovane e ho amato anch’io, Morgana, ma non avrei mai creduto che un amore potesse rendere ciechi fino a tal punto. Tutto questo non finirà bene e mi auguro che sarai abbastanza in forze per affrontare la tempesta, quando questa arriverà”.  
E con questo, Minerva Mc Granitt si congedò, lasciando Morgana sola con il suo riflesso.  
  
_Qualcuno mi strappi questo pugnale dallo stomaco. Vi prego._  
  
Totalmente incapace di mangiare alcunché e senza il coraggio di raccontare a Severus i suoi ultimi minuti, Morgana si diresse verso la sua aula, rinchiudendosi dentro e accartocciandosi contro la porta, provando a ricordarsi come si respira.  
  
Quando calò il sole, Severus e Morgana si ritrovarono nel loro appartamento dopo l’ennesima invivibile giornata. Senza aprire bocca si abbracciarono, trovando conforto l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, tacitamente concordi che l’unica cosa da fare per evitare di finire in pezzi, era farsi approntare almeno la cena sul grazioso tavolo accanto alla finestra del loro salottino privato, sbocconcellare qualcosa in silenzio, e poi affondare sulle poltrone, consolandosi con del Whisky Incendiario, cercando la concentrazione per leggere qualcosa, o rassegnarsi e fissare le fiamme del camino fino a che il sonno non li avrebbe benedetti. E così via. Giorno dopo giorno.  
  
***  
  
“Sì, sono ancora qui.” Disse Ron riaccendendo la luce col Deluminatore che gli aveva lasciato in eredità Silente.  
“Cosa c’è Ron, sputa il rospo. Cosa non è all’altezza delle tue aspettative?” La litigata che seguì fu spiacevole e vennero dette cose irripetibili. Quando Harry e Ron arrivarono a mettersi le mani addosso, la cosa che fece arrestare Harry come un blocco di marmo, fu una frase che temeva dall’inizio di quel viaggio: “Perché non ci dici di chi sono quei gufi che ti arrivano di notte? Quali sono le informazioni che non ci ritieni degni di conoscere, Harry?”  
Hermione sbiancò a quella notizia. Gufi? Quali gufi? Possibile che una cosa del genere fosse passata inosservata sotto il suo naso?!  
Harry si ritirò come se Ron fosse improvvisamente diventato di lava bollente.  
E rispose con la più ovvia ovvietà di cui fu capace.  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, Ron.”  
“Molto bene. E tu?” Disse rivolto verso una Hermione in lacrime. “Vieni o resti?”  
Così finì la prima parte di quel peregrinare senza senso. Con una lacerazione e mille dubbi.  
  
“Cos’è questa storia dei gufi, Harry?” Hermione ci dormì sopra, o sarebbe più corretto dire che ci pianse sopra per una notte interminabile. E poi, naturalmente, reagì.  
Harry sedeva fuori dalla tenda, appoggiato a un albero mentre guardava nel vuoto. Stanco. Deluso. E tante altre cose che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe distrutto con lo stesso odio degli Hocrcrux.  
“Draco.”  
Hermione, confusa da quella risposta totalmente inaspettata e decisamente troppo concisa, si voltò verso il punto in cui si perdeva lo sguardo di Harry. Non vedendo, naturalmente, nessun Draco Malfoy all’orizzonte.  
“Co-cosa?!”  
“Siediti Hermione, dobbiamo parlare.” E così fece accomodare la ragazza al suo fianco, raccontandole di quella notte folle al Cube, della conversazione della Professoressa Melancholia con Lucius Malfoy, di come fosse venuto a conoscenza che la donna di cui era innamorato Snape fosse proprio sua madre, del’amicizia della Melancholia con Regulus Black e del suo odio per Bellatrix Lestrange, e soprattutto, dell’incarico che Voldemort aveva assegnato a Draco.  
Le raccontò delle farfalle nello stomaco che aveva provato tutta la sera per quel ragazzo, trasformatesi improvvisamente in tarme che gli avevano lasciato lo stomaco vuoto di desolazione e delusione.  
  
Hermione si era ripromessa di lasciarlo finire e poi sgridarlo come non aveva mai sgridato nessuno in vita sua, però il suo autocontrollo venne messo a dura prova quando Harry arrivò al racconto – molto più imbarazzante – della notte passata in quella stanzetta segreta a bere e pomiciare con Draco.  
“Cosa?! Harry! Hai fatto sesso con Draco Malfoy?!”  
“No, no, no!” _Magari_ , pensò, vergognandosi un attimo dopo per un pensiero così fuori luogo in quel momento. “Non ci siamo arrivati. È stato solo… beh _qualcosa._ ”  
“Harry, come hai potuto tenercelo nascosto?! Non sapevamo nemmeno che tu fossi gay!”  
“Non lo sapevo nemmeno io, Hermione. È successo tutto così… beh, in fretta. Cioè un sentore ce l’avevo ma… In ogni caso non è importante adesso! Draco ha ricominciato a comportarsi da solito stronzo il giorno dopo. No per favore, non fare quella faccia, ok?”  
Hermione riportò gli occhi nelle orbite, che aveva alzato al cielo come per dire _‘che ti aspettavi da uno come Malfoy?’_ , non lo disse ma Harry lo capiì perfettamente, quindi passò oltre, “Quindi tu gli hai lanciato un Sectumsempra perché ti sei sentito sedotto e abbandonato?!”  
“Hey! Mi fai sentire infantile e… drammatico come la protagonista di una di quelle telenovele che guarda mia zia!” Poi Harry distolse lo sguardo, e chiosò, “…comunque temo di sì. Mi sentivo ferito e non avevo idea di cosa provocasse quell’incantesimo.”  
“Ah, Harry…!” Hermione sospirò teatralmente con indosso la sua faccia di maggior disappunto.  
“Ad ogni modo, per concludere… sono stato in infermeria da Draco per scusarmi con lui quella notte, e non so nemmeno come ho fatto, ma l’ho convinto a farsi aiutare da Silente.”  
“E poi che è successo? Come è potuto degenerare tutto in questo modo?”  
“Snape. Non ho altro da dire in merito.”  
“Capisco.” Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Hermione prese il libro delle Fiabe di Beda il Bardo e lo sbatté forte sul braccio di Harry, una, due, tre volte, “Harry James Potter, come hai potuto tenerci nascoste tutte queste informazioni?!”  
“Hey! Ahia! Hermione!”  
  
Dopo aver malmenato, sgridato e strapazzato Harry come solo lei e la signora Weasley avrebbero potuto fare, Hermione si calmò, e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, facendo il punto della situazione.  
“I gufi sono di Malfoy. Ti rendi conto che ci hai esposti a un grosso pericolo? Potevano e potrebbero ancora essere intercettati.”  
“No. Ci scriviamo solo poche parole non firmate, in verità. Solo per sapere che stiamo bene.” _Solo per sapere che siamo entrambi vivi._ Ma questo, Harry non lo disse. Invece specificò, “e per quanto mi scocci ammetterlo, dopo che ha fatto entrare i Mangiamorte a Hogwarts, nessuno si azzarderebbe a controllare la posta di Draco.”  
“Si fidano di lui.”  
“Già.”  
“E tu come puoi fidarti di lui?!”  
“Perché l’ho visto, Hermione. Ero lì, ok?! Lui aveva accettato l’aiuto di Silente, quante volte lo devo ripetere?!”  
“E se avesse cambiato ancora idea? Harry è figlio di Lucius Malfoy! Vanno dove tira il vento. Dove conviene!”  
“Hermione, so che è un rischio, ma il mio istinto mi dice di fidarmi, ok?”  
“Tu e Malfoy. Ahhh non so se riuscirò mai a visualizzare questa cosa.”  
“Ma non devi! Hey che cosa staresti visualizzando?!” Harry arrossì vistosamente ed Hermione non poté trattenere una risata.  
“Non dettagli scabrosi, se è quello che stavi pensando! Oh Harry, che imbarazzo, smettila di fare quella faccia!”  
Dopo aver esaurito le risate, Hermione tornò seria, ed entrambi decisero che era ora di rientrare nella tenda.  
  
“Comunque non avresti dovuto tenerci nascoste quelle informazioni. È vero, sono frammentarie, ma avremmo potuto scoprire qualcosa in più.” Si erano sistemati nei rispettivi letti, avevano abbassato le luci e stavano aspettando che il sonno li sopraffacesse.  
“Tipo su R.A.B.?”  
“Esattamente. Era amico della Professoressa Melancholia e ha combattuto Tu-Sai-Chi. Non era un Mangiamorte, era pentito. Forse sapere della loro amicizia avrebbe cambiato qualcosa…”  
“O forse no, visti gli altri due uomini della vita della Melancholia. Snape. E Malfoy.”  
“Forse è vero. E quell’odio verso Bellatrix Lestrange?!”  
“Non me ne intendo molto, Hermione, ma credo fosse più gelosia che altro.”  
“C’è una cosa però… una cosa che non riesco a capire se sia importante o meno.”  
“Spara.”  
“Tua madre Harry. Il Professor Snape è stato innamorato di lei per la maggior parte della sua vita.”  
“Ma questo non gli ha impedito di prendere il Marchio Nero.”  
“Forse l’ha preso dopo che i tuoi si sono messi insieme. Eppure lui e la Professoressa Melancholia non si sono sposati… Perché?”  
“Perché lui non ha mai smesso di essere un Mangiamorte?!”  
“Eppure lei non ha mai smesso di amarlo. Nemmeno dopo che ha ucciso Silente. Non so, Harry, questa storia fa acqua da tutte le parti. Secondo me tua madre ha avuto un ruolo in tutto questo, ma non so quale.”  
“Non so, Herm, ma il solo pensiero che mio padre avrebbe potuto essere Piton mi fa venire i brividi. Adesso che ne dici di dormire?”  
Hermione sorrise, e si sistemò meglio sul cuscino, sperando che ovunque fosse Ron in quel momento, stesse bene.  
Per questo, non riuscì proprio ad arrabbiarsi quando vide un gufo intrufolarsi nella tenda, appollaiarsi sul comodino di Harry e porgergli un bigliettino.  
Non riuscì a protestare per la pericolosità di quel gesto, ma si limitò a voltarsi con le lacrime agli occhi e Ron nel cuore, mentre Harry leggeva le poche parole inchiostrate su quella pergamena.  
  
_Fai quello che devi e poi torna da me._  
 _D._


	22. Stringimi

“Perché cavolo non ti sei tolto questa roba prima di tuffarti?”  
Harry non seppe cosa rispondere, mentre Ron faceva dondolare l’Horcrux davanti alla sua faccia.”  
“Sei stato tu…?” Chiese Harry posando la spada di Godric Grifondoro e ricominciando a vestirsi, fradicio e tremante.  
“A tirarti fuori dal lago? Beh, si.” Rispose Ron, confuso.  
“No, parlavo del cane. Sembrava il tuo Jack Russel! Io l’ho seguito fino a qui ma non ero nemmeno sicuro fosse il tuo Patronus.”  
“Non so di che parli, Harry. Io ho visto un cervo. Il tuo cervo. Mi ha portato fin qua.”  
“Io non ho evocato nessun cervo, Ron. Hai visto altro?”  
“… credo di aver visto qualcosa muoversi laggiù, ma stavo correndo verso la pozza, perché tu eri andato sotto e non tornavi su, quindi non potevo perdere tempo a …ehi!”  
Harry stava già correndo verso il punto indicato da Ron, ma non c’era anima viva, né impronte che indicassero la precedente presenza di qualcuno.  
“Come c’è entrata quella spada nel laghetto?”  
“Chiunque abbia invocato quei Patronus deve avercela messa dentro.”  
“Pensi che sia quella vera?!”  
“C’è solo un modo per scoprirlo, no?”  
  
Mentre Harry e Ron affrontavano la distruzione di quel terribile pezzo d’anima di Voldemort, qualcuno disilluso, nel buio, si allontanava a passi lunghi e ben distesi.  
“Alla fine ha funzionato… te l’avevo detto che non dovevi preoccuparti, Sev.”  
“È stata una mossa rischiosa, azzardata e confusionaria, ma sì… ha funzionato.”  
“Non c’era alternativa, in ogni caso.”  
“No, di sicuro non potevamo usare i nostri Patronus. Ormai sono talmente _famosi_ da essere riconoscibili da chiunque.” Ovviamente il termine _famosi_ era stato accompagnato da una smorfia di disgusto, nel ripensare a quel giorno imbarazzante in cui, per colpa dei Dissennatori, i loro sentimenti erano stati messi in piazza sotto forma di Patronus gemelli. Pipistrello e Sparviero dei Pipistrelli. Davvero troppo riconoscibili.  
“Non se ne ricorderanno, vero Nana?”  
“Che fai dubiti dei miei incantesimi di memoria?!”  
“No… voglio solo scongiurare ogni genere di problema.”  
“Tranquillo Sev, fidati. Non ricorderanno di aver evocato loro stessi quei Patronus, a meno che non sia io a modificare nuovamente le loro memorie.”  
Per una volta, Severus Snape scelse di fidarsi e fu davvero grato di non essere costretto ad affrontare da solo anche quella prova. In fin dei conti ormai c’erano dentro fino al collo entrambi.  
  
***  
  
Il tempo intorpidiva il miraggio di un lieto fine, e i Carrow frantumavano speranze miste a ossa di studenti _poco collaborativi._  
Per Severus e Morgana non era semplice proteggere gli studenti senza far saltare la propria copertura, spesso riuscivano a mitigare le punizioni o a prendere il controllo della situazione con giochetti psicologici. Una volta Severus era riuscito a evitare una punizione corporale alla figlia di Arthur Weasley e a Neville Paciock, fingendo di essere perfino più infuriato di Amicus, e portando via con sé i due giovani. Alla fine li aveva spediti da Hagrid a fare non si sa bene cosa, ma aveva poca importanza: più il tempo passava, più i fratelli Carrow si sentivano sicuri nei loro ruoli e sempre più difficile diventava evitare che, per una punizione un po’ troppo entusiasta, ci scappasse il morto. Inoltre, da un po’ di giorni si stava verificando un’inquietante anomalia: gli studenti sparivano. Un minuto prima c’erano, e il minuto dopo erano come volatilizzati.  
Ovviamente Severus e Morgana avevano ipotizzato quasi subito che i ragazzi fossero rintanati nella Stanza delle Necessità, ma come si rifocillassero e sopravvivessero rimaneva un mistero. “Sebbene siano delle teste di legno, sono abbastanza grandi da potersi procurare almeno una ciotola di porridge!” E Severus con questo aveva chiuso il discorso.  
  
Il discorso degli studenti scomparsi però, non si sarebbe chiuso così facilmente.  
“La prego professoressa…”  
Era stato solo un debole pigolio, intercettato per sbaglio mentre Morgana si dirigeva in presidenza. Era stata quasi tentata di passare oltre, ma ciò che sentì dopo glielo rese impossibile.  
“Crucio.”  
E quelle urla, Merlino. Quelle urla.  
Non pensò mentre accelerava il passo. Non valutò mentre spalancava la porta dell’aula di Babbanologia. Non calcolò le conseguenze mentre disarmava Alecto.  
“Tu?! Ma sei impazzita? Come osi...”  
“Io e te, fuori di qui. Adesso, Alecto.”  
“Mi stai minacciando?! È una minaccia?!”  
“Che c’è, il tuo coraggio finisce coi bambini del quarto anno? Perché non provi a lanciarla su di me una Imperdonabile?”  
“Lo sapevo, l’ho anche detto a mio fratello: la tua lealtà risiede altrove. Quando lo saprà l’Oscuro Signore ci sbarazzeremo di te e Snape in un colpo solo!”  
Le due donne si fronteggiavano coi denti di fuori come felini infuriati quando dalla porta provenne poco più di un basso ringhio “Di chi ti vorresti sbarazzare?”  
Calò un silenzio innaturale, mentre Severus compariva come un fantasma, con alle spalle un poco convinto Amicus Carrow.  
“Severus, io… non volevo… lei ha interferito mentre punivo _giustamente_ uno studente!”  
“Stai balbettando, Alecto.” La smorfia repressa di disgusto sfuggì quasi a tutti, ma non a Morgana, che si concesse un mezzo sorriso, in una situazione che davvero non era divertente.  
“Non… io… Amicus diglielo!”  
“Ma… io sono arrivato adesso...”  
“Sì, ma digli come _la signora_ ci guarda, digli di come ci ignora, credendosi superiore!”  
Snape si guardava intorno, c’erano davvero troppi studenti e quella conversazione non si sarebbe dovuta tenere lì, ma Alecto sembrava un fiume in piena.  
“Io non credo, sorella. Dai, non è successo nulla. Sono sicuro che la professoressa Melancholia non intendeva...”  
Fu in quel momento che Alecto si bloccò, e Severus poté ordinare agli studenti di lasciare l’aula e intimar loro di non fare un fiato mentre portavano il loro compagno, _punito giustamente,_ in infermeria.  
“Amicus, sei impazzito? Cosa?!”  
Alecto si sarebbe aspettata supporto totale dal fratello, e vederlo con quel sorriso da ebete, mentre difendeva una donna che non solo lei non poteva soffrire, ma che aveva minato la sua autorità di fronte a degli studenti, la rendeva incredula e smarrita.  
“Quindi, vediamo se ho capito bene,” riprese Severus, afferrandosi la base del naso e strizzando leggermente gli occhi.  
 _“Deve avere l’emicrania…”_ Pensò Morgana.  
“Morgana ha interrotto una punizione e ti ha disarmata, corretto?”  
“E-esatto.” Esalò Alecto, confusa e leggermente impaurita. La verità è che lei, di Severus Snape aveva sempre avuto soggezione e timore. Una persona schiva, un mago potente, un uomo inavvicinabile. Oh, sì, perché Alecto aveva provato ad avvicinare Snape, molti anni prima. Ed era stata rifiutata senza nemmeno troppe cerimonie. Da allora, oltre al timore si era aggiunta una buona dose di risentimento verso quel mago freddo e apparentemente senza sentimenti.  
Per questo la presenza di Morgana le era ancor più fastidiosa: era la prova vivente che quel gelido mago inavvicinabile, forse non era così impassibile e inscalfibile.  
Certo che... se Morgana avesse avuto anche solo un sentore di quel pensiero, le avrebbe riso in faccia, considerando quanto aveva dovuto lavorare per fare breccia in quella crosta di ghiaccio…  
“Alecto, sai che non sono solito scoraggiare le punizioni alle teste di legno, ma mi pareva avessimo già parlato delle Maledizioni Imperdonabili, non è vero?”  
“S-sì, Severus...”  
“Allora possiamo considerare chiusa la questione. Sebbene il Ministero sia ormai nelle mani del Signore Oscuro, non voglio che i genitori degli studenti si sentano nella posizione di poter muovere accuse contro Hogwarts. Inoltre, se smettessero di mandare i loro figli a scuola, sarebbe un danno non indifferente per noi, e il nostro Signore non ne sarebbe contento”.  
  
Mentre Alecto cercava di non inciampare nella sua coda fra le gambe, e Amicus la seguiva trotterellando, Severus si girò verso Morgana con un sopracciglio prepotentemente alto. Chiuse la porta dopo l’uscita dei fratelli Carrow e silenziò l’aula.  
“Sei arrabbiato con me?”  
“Sei stata molto imprudente, impulsiva e incauta. Come la peggiore dei Grifondoro.”  
“Non ho potuto farne a meno.”  
“Lo so. Ma la prossima volta io potrei essere dall’altra parte del castello e non arrivare in tempo.”  
“Non ho paura di Alecto Carrow.”  
“Non è Alecto che devi temere, ma le conseguenze: potrebbero arrivare delle voci all’Oscuro Signore che io potrei non riuscire a giustificare.”  
“Mi dispiace, Severus. L’ultima cosa che voglio è metterti in pericolo.”  
“D’accordo, non parliamone più.” Snape si era voltato e stava per riaprire la porta, quando sentì una mano gentile stringergli il polso, e un braccio sottile avvolgerlo in un abbraccio, finendo per insinuarsi sotto la giacca dai mille bottoni.  
Per un attimo l’uomo rimase disorientato, e si voltò con un’espressione indefinita sul volto. La verità è che erano mesi che Severus e Morgana non si toccavano. Dormivano stretti e sicuramente si abbracciavano, ma erano tocchi che sapevano di consolazione e vicinanza, nient’altro.  
Severus, se possibile, era ancor più chiuso del solito, più cupo e pensieroso, mentre cercava di non restare vittima del suo stesso doppio gioco. Morgana dal canto suo, beh, come gli ultimi minuti avevano dimostrato, camminava su un filo sottile e a ogni passo rischiava di cadere.  
Quindi il Potion Master rimase turbato dal lampo rosso che vide negli occhi della donna, ultimamente spenti e opachi.  
La discussione con Alecto aveva sciolto qualcosa nelle vene di Morgana, che sentiva il cuore tamburellare nel petto e il respiro corto e affannato.  
“Non andare.”  
Non era affatto una richiesta, e Severus Snape si sentì quasi intimidito dal quel fuoco che lo guardava e lo trapassava, mentre le mani abili della donna gli avevano già liberato le spalle e il petto dai vestiti.  
Morgana gli slacciò la cintura e i pantaloni, mentre con una mano appellava una sedia su cui lo fece accomodare, sovrastandolo.  
Quando infine si sciolse l’acconciatura, Snape, che sentiva la sua eccitazione risvegliarsi, si chiese distrattamente se non fosse eccessivo sciogliere i capelli, in fondo non avrebbero potuto usare quell’aula a lungo. Poi si accorse di un dettaglio e il suo cuore perse un battito: quello che teneva legato lo chignon della donna, non era un semplice elastico, ma un laccio di pelle di drago, di quelli che loro avevano sempre usato per certi giochi. Quando la donna se lo passò intorno alla gola, Severus si sentì tremare e morire d’eccitazione.  
  
La strega lo fissava affamata, dondolando dolcemente su quell’uomo a cui mancava il respiro e che aveva rinunciato ad ogni genere di controllo sui suoi ansiti.  
Quel laccio di pelle di drago al collo gli faceva venire in mente antiche meretrici dagli sguardi ingioiellati, mentre quella voce da sirena ripeteva, “Stringimi.”  
Dannata strega navigata in antiche malie al sapore di morte-distruzione-lacrime-sangue, al punto da sembrare esperta perfino in amore. “Stringimi.”  
E così Severus Snape strinse, e affondò in lei scollegando ogni pensiero e restituendo a sé stesso gli istinti sopiti. Fu dolce e doloroso, fu talmente doloroso da diventare dolce. Il sapore del sangue si mischiò al sapore d’amore e poi fu solo estasi.  
  
Appena riuscirono a riprendere il controllo dei loro respiri e del loro tremori si alzarono e si ricomposero, guardandosi sottecchi, e sorridendosi a mezza bocca. Poteva esserci una guerra in corso, pericolo di morte ad ogni angolo, poteva cambiare il mondo, ma il loro modo di comunicare non sarebbe mai cambiato, e questo pensiero era rassicurante.  
Severus porse il laccio a Morgana, che sorrise, ancora con le gote arrossate, e si ricompose l’acconciatura aiutandosi con la magia. Quando anche l’ultimo bottone della giacca fu allacciato, Snape si guardò intorno per controllare di non aver lasciato nulla, poi come se si fosse improvvisamente ricordato di qualcosa, si voltò verso Morgana che lo fissava di rimando con aria interrogativa.  
  
“Adesso che ci penso… cos’hai fatto ad Amicus?! Gli hai lanciato un imperio o gli hai somministrato una qualche pozione condizionante?!”  
Morgana, ancora rossa in volto, rise di cuore, non rispose e si limitò a sghignazzare mentre si lisciava la veste con le mani, soddisfatta.


	23. Silenziare il mondo, l’universo e tutto quanto

“Guardalo bene, Draco. Se è Potter e noi lo consegniamo all’Oscuro Signore, tutto verrà perdonato. Tutto tornerà come prima, capisci?” Lucius Malfoy incombeva sul figlio con la mano appoggiata alla base del collo come tenesse un gattino. Nessuno dei presenti era abbastanza lucido da rendersi conto del senso nascosto dietro a quel gesto. Nessuno tranne Harry, assurdamente.

Proprio il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, che rischiava di morire ad una sola parola sbagliata di Draco, era abbastanza concentrato da vedere davvero quello che stava accadendo: Lucius ghermiva suo figlio dimostrando ancora una volta la sua supremazia, il dominio assoluto sul suo amato erede, mentre lo circuiva, blandendolo con la falsa lusinga del ritorno agli antichi fasti.

Quello che Lord Malfoy non aveva considerato però, ciò che non poteva immaginare, era che quella sovranità l’aveva persa la prima volta che le labbra di Draco avevano assaggiato quelle del Prescelto.

“Non sono sicuro. Cosa gli è successo alla faccia?”

Draco non avrebbe mai denunciato Harry. Piuttosto si sarebbe fatto squartare da Greyback, anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

Ma Harry lo sapeva. Harry si era accorto della disperazione di Draco appena l’aveva visto apparire nel salone trascinato dai Ghermidori. Nello stesso istante in cui Lucius li aveva messi faccia a faccia era stato tentato di sorridergli, nonostante tutto. E si immaginava tra sé e sé la risposta che gli avrebbe dato Draco, potendo. “Ma sei idiota, Potter?! Ti sembra il caso di ridere?!”

Quindi, lui e Ron erano stati rinchiusi nei sotterranei dove si erano ricongiunti con Luna Lovegood, il folletto Unci Unci e il vecchio Ollivander.

Le urla di Hermione rimbombavano per le scale e ghiacciavano il sangue nelle vene, così quando Draco aprì la porta delle segrete ci volle un momento prima che venisse notato. E l’abbraccio che seguì fu talmente feroce e vorace da zittire chiunque e silenziare il mondo, l’universo e tutto quanto.

“Sei un pazzo idiota.” Fronte contro fronte e unghie che stringono e segnano la pelle.

Sei qui, sei davvero qui.

“Anche tu mi sei mancato.”

Mi sei mancato ogni fottuta ora, di ogni fottuto giorno, di questo fottuto periodo.

“Harry…” Lo sconcerto di Ron si bilanciava benissimo con la serena consapevolezza di Luna. Chissà come faceva quella ragazza a sapere sempre tutto, poi. O forse non sapeva nulla, ma la sua immaginazione proiettava infiniti scenari. Come quello a cui stava assistendo in quel momento, in cui la violenza imperversava e nel posto più improbabile si accendeva una scintilla d’amore. E lei sorrideva, come se fosse stato ovvio.

“Dopo, Ron. Ti giuro che ti spiego tutto, ma adesso…”

Hermione ricominciò a urlare e la già vacillante attenzione di Ron nei confronti di Harry e Malfoy si dissolse in un lamento disperato.

“Posso farti uscire di qui. Tieni questa.”

Draco ficcò in mano la sua bacchetta a Harry e prima che quest’ultimo potesse protestare, proseguì. “Non posso aprirvi le porte, quindi ti servirà. Non usare nessun incantesimo di apertura, non funzionerebbero. Un Bombarda Maxima dovrebbe essere sufficiente. Però Harry siete in tanti, non so se ce la farete senza essere intercettati.”

“A questo può pensare Dobby! Dobby è venuto a salvare Harry Potter e i suoi amici.”

A chi in futuro avrebbe chiesto a Harry e Draco cosa successe in seguito, sarebbe stata data la stessa risposta, nonostante le strade separate che presero in quel momento: fu convulso e doloroso.

Draco venne schiantato da Harry, per rendere credibile la loro fuga e l’estraneità del giovane Malfoy con i fatti. Successivamente però, Draco avrebbe pagato cara la furia dell’Oscuro Signore per la sua presunta incapacità e la conseguente evasione dei prigionieri.

Harry invece combatté per uscire vivo dal maniero, seppellì un caro amico e non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di piangerlo, costretto a pianificare la ricerca di un altro Horcrux.

***

Tra l’interrogatorio a Ollivander e la trattativa con Unci Unci, Harry dovette richiamare a sé tutta la (già scarsa) diplomazia di cui era dotato, e spiegare a Ron la situazione. In un certo senso sentiva di doverglielo. Per la questione dei gufi e tutto il resto. E poi erano amici, no?

“E questo è tutto. Mi dispiace non avertene parlato prima, ma non era facile. Non lo è nemmeno adesso, a dire il vero.”

Ron si prese un momento, mentre guardavano il mare dalla collina accanto a Villa Conchiglia. Sembrava più tranquillo del previsto.

“Ci ha fatti uscire di lì.”

“Già…”

“Ti ha regalato la sua bacchetta.”

“Direi più prestato, ma sì.”

“No, Harry, intendo dire: è rimasto disarmato in una casa in cui vive anche Tu Sai Chi.”

“Non mi ci far pensare Ron, o torno indietro a riportargliela.”

“Qualcosa dovrà pur significare.” Con un sospiro Ron sembrava aver chiosato la questione, però poi aggiunse, “Sia chiaro che per me resta sempre un furetto, però.”

E a quel punto Harry si concesse la prima risata dopo tanto tempo, e l’ultima per altrettanto tempo.

***

“Molti di voi si staranno chiedendo come mai io vi abbia convocati a quest'ora. È giunto alla mia attenzione che nella serata di oggi Harry Potter è stato avvistato a Hogsmeade.”

Era stata una doccia gelata. Severus e Morgana sapevano che sarebbe accaduto, prima o poi. Era solo questione di tempo. Eppure la donna sentì lo stomaco torcersi in una morsa dolorosa non appena Amicus portò la notizia dell’avvistamento di Potter. Si erano cambiati alla velocità della luce, abbandonando le vestaglie calde, urtando e facendo schiantare sul pavimento la bottiglia di idromele che un attimo prima stavano sorseggiando davanti al camino.

E ora Morgana stava alla sinistra di Severus, defilata accanto alla parete. Lo sguardo fintamente sicuro davanti a sé, mentre la sua posizione tradiva incertezza e paura.

“Ora, se qualcuno, studente o docente, tentasse di aiutare il signor Potter, egli verrà punito in maniera conseguente alla gravità della trasgressione.”

A questo si era arrivati. A minacciare studenti e insegnanti. A bruciare quel poco di dignità rimasta per proteggere il figlio di Lily Evans.

Concentrati Morgana. Non è il momento.

“Inoltre, chi fosse scoperto a conoscenza di questi eventi ed evitasse di farsi avanti, verrà considerato come egualmente colpevole. Pertanto se qualcuno qui fosse a conoscenza dei movimenti del signor Potter stasera, vi invito a fare un passo avanti. Adesso.”

Quando Harry Potter urlò dalla metà della sala, iniziò la centrifuga di avvenimenti che Severus aveva sperato e temuto fin dall’inizio.

Sperato, perché avrebbe significato che il suo piano procedeva spedito.

Temuto, perché puntare la bacchetta contro Minerva McGranitt era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto. E infatti il temibile Severus Snape si chiuse in difesa. Un colpo parato rimbalzato a stendere Amicus Carrow. Un altro colpo rimbalzato ad atterrare Alecto.

E una mano che si allunga sulla sinistra, in una richiesta urgente.

“Nana!”

Uno scatto e il volo preso in un abbraccio, insieme. Fuori da Hogwarts. Fuori dalla vista di chi per loro aveva solo sguardi di pietà, risentimento e disgusto.

***

“È un oggetto piccolo e appartiene a Corvonero. So che è un po’ poco su cui basarsi…”

“È niente su cui basarsi.”

Così, dopo il confronto con Luna, che aveva preteso da Harry l’attenzione che lui stentava a darle, Harry era partito alla ricerca della Dama Grigia per poi iniziare a correre verso la Stanza delle Necessità con un solo obiettivo: il Diadema di Priscilla Corvonero.

“Potter.” Solo un soffio, prima di un abbraccio convulso e disperato.

“Malfoy! Dov’eri, io… credevo…”

“Sono qui, adesso.”

“N-non c’è tempo, Draco. Devo trovare il Diadema di Corvonero, è qui dentro, dobbiamo sbrigarci.”

Fra le cataste di vecchi arredi, soprammobili desueti e oggetti dimenticati dal mondo, i due ragazzi cercavano disordinatamente, e senza sapere davvero da che parte iniziare, semplicemente buttavano all’aria tutto ciò che c’era sul loro cammino.

E poi lo trovarono. Piccolo e delizioso, il Diadema splendeva discostandosi dal polveroso contorno che lo circondava. Erano così sollevati da non badare a quei passi, che svelti li raggiungevano.

“Eccolo, il traditore.”

“Malfoy, lo sapevo che non ci si poteva fidare di te. Cosa c’è, adesso che il tuo paparino non conta più niente hai cambiato fazione?”

“Ma no, Goyle. Ha solo cambiato sponda!”

Risero di risate disgustose, che rappresentavano perfettamente le bocche dalle quali uscivano.

“Andatevene di qui, e nessuno si farà male.” Harry non aveva voglia, tempo e pazienza anche per affrontare quei due idioti.

Draco dal canto suo, era rimasto zitto e ferito al fianco di Harry. Non aveva cambiato sponda, no. La sponda era sempre stata la stessa, così come la persona di cui era innamorato. E anche le reazioni dei maghi purosangue del suo calibro erano sempre le stesse.

“Ma vuoi scherzare? Se saremo noi a consegnarti all’Oscuro Signore, vivremo di gloria!”

“E poi se gli porteremo anche il traditore da tenere come cagnetta domestica, la ricompensa sarà doppia!”

Fu così che l’interruttore di Harry si spense. Il suo cervello fece blackout mentre l’insulto rivolto a Draco si scontrava con l’immagine che ne derivava.

E mentre ringhiava insulti contro i due ex amici di Draco, volarono maledizioni, fatture e incantesimi di ogni genere. Fino al punto di non ritorno. Quando Tiger lanciò quell’Ardemonio, a Draco si strizzò lo stomaco in una morsa che lo lasciò senza fiato.

Prese Harry per la felpa, il diadema nell’altra mano e mise le ali ai piedi. Sapeva che Vincent non era assolutamente in grado di effettuare un incantesimo di quella portata. A stento riusciva a schiantare qualcuno senza subirne il colpo di ritorno.

Poi le cose si svolsero rapide mentre le fiamme avviluppavano tutto, Draco e Harry scappavano su due vecchie scope malandate e assistevano inermi alla caduta dei due Serpeverde nella bocca del fuoco maledetto.

Fuori dalla Stanza delle Necessità Hermione e Ron videro schizzare fuori i due ragazzi su quelle scope che volavano per miracolo. Mentre Draco e Harry tossivano per il fumo respirato, pugnalarono il Diadema senza alcun rimorso, e dopo averlo lanciato fra le fiamme che ruggivano a pochi metri dall’ingresso, chiusero la porta con un incantesimo e per un solo istante, tutti e quattro tirarono il fiato.

La battaglia imperversava, non c'era tempo per felicitarsi della distruzione di un altro dannato Horcrux. Le difese del Castello stavano cedendo, mentre fioccavano maledizioni che puntavano a uccidere e un esercito di giovani maghi e streghe combattevano con tutto l’ardore di chi ha tutto da perdere e niente da risparmiare.

Mentre di Lord Voldemort, sul campo di battaglia, non vi era traccia.

***

“Chiamami Severus. Ho bisogno di Severus…”

La rimessa delle barche restava in un silenzio innaturale, solo lo sciabordio di timide onde contro gli scafi delle barche.

“M-mio signore…”

Livido, mesto e tremante. Cos’è rimasto di te, Lord Malfoy?

“Come puoi vivere con te stesso, Lucius?” Fin troppo consapevole di aver spezzato una vita senza nemmeno provare a porvi fine.

“Và a cercare Severus, portalo da me.”


	24. Andrà tutto bene

Quando Harry, Hermione, Ron e Draco arrivarono alla rimessa delle barche, prima ancora di intercettare il dialogo al di là della vetrata e di rendersi conto di chi fossero effettivamente quelle voci, notarono un filo sottile di energia dorata che partiva proprio dal divisorio di vetro e si dirigeva luminoso fino a un punto in ombra.  
Fu solo in quel momento che intravidero Morgana in piedi, nascosta in quello spicchio buio, proprio un paio di metri oltre il divisorio di vetro.  
La donna, con gli occhi chiusi, le braccia leggermente piegate e le mani dritte perpendicolari davanti a sé, stava immobile in piedi all’interno di un finissimo cerchio luminoso, e a quel punto i tre ragazzi capirono che il filo dorato non partiva dalla vetrata ma ci arriava. Nasceva da un incantesimo che la donna stava facendo proprio in quel momento e qualunque fosse il suo scopo, il suo obiettivo era in un punto oltre il vetro.  
  
“Sei stato un servo fedele Severus, ma solo io posso vivere per sempre.”  
Fu come se quattro respiri si fossero fermati contemporaneamente nell’attesa di quella che aveva tanto le sembianze di una sentenza. Che arrivò.  
“Nagini, uccidi.”  
  
L’unico a tenere gli occhi aperti mentre risuonò il primo colpo fu Harry. E vide distintamente il tremito delle ciglia di Morgana.  
Arrivò il secondo colpo ed Harry sentì le ginocchia tremare mentre Morgana stava immobile come se non fosse presente davvero.  
Poi giunse il terzo colpo e Harry sentì montare una rabbia folle verso quella donna immobile che strizzava gli occhi ma non si muoveva di un passo per aiutare quello che ormai tutti sapevano essere l’uomo che amava. Lui e Snape si erano sempre odiati, ma qual era la scusa di Morgana?  
Quando Nangini colpì la quarta e ultima volta, e le nuvole che coprivano la luminosa luna crescente che illuminava il cielo si scostarono, Harry si rese conto di un particolare inquietante: la donna era molto più pallida del solito. Non la vedeva da mesi, ma era certo che l’ultima volta non fosse così cerea. Così esangue da avere le labbra bluastre e delle profonde occhiaie nere. Solo in quel momento fece caso a una morsa ferrea sulla sua mano da cui saliva un tremito incontrollabile, e gettò uno sguardo accanto a sé, rendendosi conto che Draco si stava aggrappando a lui mentre strizzava gli occhi, incapace di guardare davanti.  
  
Il rumore della smaterializzazione di Voldemort riscosse i presenti, e proprio quando il quartetto si alzò in piedi, Morgana cadde al suolo, ma senza abbandonare la postura delle braccia, che ora tremavano visibilmente. Harry si sganciò dolcemente da Draco e insieme ad Hermione corse dalla donna, che con un filo di voce disse solo, “Portatemi da lui”.  
  
Morgana in seguito non seppe mai dire cosa provò in quei momenti. Si sentiva come se non fosse nel suo corpo e contemporaneamente percepiva il suo corpo come un peso insostenibile. Pativa nel cuore una disperazione talmente forte da serrarle la gola come avesse bevuto della colla, ma allo stesso tempo quella disperazione le dava la forza di muoversi, di arrancare verso l’unica ragione della sua vita.  
  
“Sev… Sev, oh Merlino.”  
Severus Snape giaceva con gli occhi sgranati, in un bagno di sangue.  
“Potter… prendile,” poco più di un rantolo, mentre delle lacrime argentee rigavano le guance pallide dell’uomo e finivano in una piccola fiala. “Guardami… hai gli occhi-”  
“Avanti Potter, prendi queste dannate lacrime e togliti di mezzo!” Morgana interruppe Severus, scansò Harry di malo modo, aprì il ciondolo regalatole dal Professore a Natale, prese il bezoar e glielo infilò in bocca, prima che lui potesse protestare o aggiungere alto, mente ringhiava verso il ragazzo che tentennava con la fiala in mano, senza sapere esattamente cosa fare.  
Da una tasca della tunica estrasse una boccetta e ne versò il liquido trasparente sul collo dell’uomo. _Grazie di aver pianto per me, Fanny._  
I due buchi profondi che squarciavano il collo di Severus si rimarginarono quasi istantaneamente, con sollievo e meraviglia da parte dei quattro ragazzi, e probabilmente del Potion Master stesso.  
Morgana si voltò, mentre estraeva da un’altra tasca dell’abito una seconda boccetta, che Hermione identificò dal colore come una Rimpolpasangue, e si rivolse bruscamente al trio “Cosa fate ancora qua? Quelli sono ricordi, Potter. Portali al pensatoio di Silente. Avanti!”  
“Io… Professoressa, è sicura di non avere bisogno d’aiuto?” Harry stentava a credere che Snape fosse ancora vivo e arrivati a quel punto non sapeva se gioirne o meno. Non capiva più chi fosse un nemico e chi fosse un alleato. Voldemort a parte, naturalmente.  
“Non saprei cosa farmene di voi quattro, qui. Guarda quei ricordi e ammazza quel maledetto bastardo. Se Severus si riprenderà completamente verremo ad aiutarvi, altrimenti vi arrangerete.”  
Fu allora che Draco Malfoy resuscitò la sua voce dall’oltretomba, “Mo-Morgana…” La donna si voltò, spolverando di dolcezza la sua espressione, un attimo prima arcigna e insofferente. “Vai, Draco. Severus se la caverà. E dopo penseremo anche ai tuoi genitori. Andrà tutto bene. Promesso.”  
  
Mentre si allontanavano in silenzio, il Trio dei Miracoli tentava di assimilare e processare gli ultimi avvenimenti, senza sapere esattamente cosa doveva pensare di Snape e della Melancholia, e arrancavano verso il castello con più domande che risposte. Draco invece, si muoveva per inerzia accanto a Harry, scaldato dal calore di quella promessa nel cuore. _Andrà tutto bene._  
  
Fu allora che la voce di Voldemort riecheggiò nell’aria e rimbombò con un fragore spettrale. Dichiarava una tregua per disporre i morti e invitava il Prescelto a raggiungerlo nella Foresta Proibita per farla finita, una volta per tutte.  
Se Harry avesse mai avuto un mezzo dubbio riguardo questa offerta, ogni incertezza si dissolse nello scorgere le fila di caduti nella Sala Grande. Tonks, Remus, Lavanda… e anche Fred. Fra gli altri. Fra i molti altri morti. E in quella stanza chi non era morto, era disperato. Fu col peso di quella disperazione sulle spalle curve, che lasciò i suoi amici a piangere i propri cari, e si diresse verso l’ufficio del Preside.  
  
Uno spicchio di Luna rischirava il corridoio immerso altrimenti nella più completa oscurità, ma Harry a stento ci fece caso, conoscendo talmente bene quei passaggi che avrebbe saputo percorrerli anche se fossero stati pieni di Buiopesto Peruviana. Talmente concentrato sui suoi pensieri, solo in prossimità dei Gargoyles si rese conto che non era l’eco dei suoi passi provocare quel rumore sordo. Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di voltarsi per sapere chi l’avesse seguito.  
“Non dovresti essere qui.”  
“Accidenti, mi hai scoperto,” gracchiò ironico Draco, mentre gli si faceva accanto.  
“Riconoscerei il tuo profumo fra un milione, e in ogni caso non hai lanciato incantesimi silenzianti, quindi…”  
“Quindi, che si fa adesso?” Entrambi fissavano l’ingresso della presidenza, senza accennare un’occhiata l’uno verso l’altro, ostentando un atteggiamento di calma artefatta.  
“Tu torni nella Sala Grande, io vado al pensatoio.”  
“Te lo richiedo, Potter. Qual è il nostro piano?”  
“Non so cosa troverò in quei ricordi. Non è che Snape ti ha mostrato un _trailer_?”  
“Un cosa?!”  
“Lascia perdere, è una cosa babbana. Se vuoi venire, va bene, ormai sei qui. Ma sappi che non ho idea di quello che sto facendo, o di quello che succederà.”  
“Ho passato l’ultimo anno senza sapere cosa facevo o cosa sarebbe successo. Niente di nuovo sotto il sole, per quanto mi riguarda.”  
  
L’ufficio di Silente era molto simile a come lo ricordava Harry. Sembrava quasi che Snape non avesse voluto toccare niente. Strano, rifletté il Prescelto, prima di concentrarsi sul pensatoio che gli galleggiava davanti, come se lo stesse aspettando.  
“Cosa fai Malfoy, vieni con me?”  
“Non me lo perderei per niente al mondo.”  
“E allora… andiamo.”  
  
Harry e Draco precipitarono vertiginosamente mentre il soffitto dell’ufficio del Preside diventava cielo e il pavimento prato. Videro due bambine sull’altalena, e un ragazzino magro e pallido che le osservava. Si guardarono e si annuirono, complici: Snape da bambino non era poi tanto diverso dal sé adulto. Era solo vestito in modo assurdo, con quel cappotto gigante che lo faceva sembrare un pipistrello fuori misura. Mentre si consumava la scena del primo incontro tra Lily e Severus, Harry fu preso da uno strano sentimento di pietà per quel bambino deluso.  
_“Lei… è mia madre. Allora… era davvero lei la Nata Babbana di cui Snape…”_  
Draco gli si fece accanto e rispose solo stringendogli il polso. Un gesto che Harry apprezzò più di quanto diede a vedere. Gli rammentava la notte fuori dal Cube, sotto il mantello. Solo che allora Draco non era niente di più che un problema. Mentre in quel momento…  
  
La scena cambiò e sul treno per Hogwarts apparvero James e Sirius e il rapporto fra loro e Snape sembrò delinearsi, in pochi semplici scambi. Si cementò definitivamente quando il ricordo dello smistamento sfilò, separando Lily e Severus. Draco ebbe un sussulto nel momento in cui vide suo padre far sedere accanto a sé Severus. Appena alla destra di suo padre invece, c’era una ragazzina dalla chioma rossa e disordinata, accanto cui sedeva una ragazza bionda, algida ed elegante, e a pochi centimetri, appoggiato al tavolo con aria indolente c’era un ragazzino pallido e dall’aspetto vagamente simile a Sirius Black.  
_“Allora è proprio come diceva mia madre: sono stati amici fin dall’inizio.”_  
Harry non potè non notare il sorriso triste di Draco. Probabilmente ormai tutto ciò che riguardava il padre lo rendeva malinconico.  
  
E la scena mutò…  
“Mulciber! Che cosa ci trovi in lui, Sev? Fa venire i brividi!”  
Severus e Lily litigavano sulla Magia Oscura che usavano i cosiddetti amici di Severus, che si difendeva mettendo sul piatto il bullismo di James Potter. Ad un certo punto il discorso di Severus aveva preso una piega ansiosa e incoerente, “Tu gli piaci! Piaci a James Potter!”  
“E tu piaci alla Melancholia! Che detto fra noi è inquietante quasi quanto Mulciber! Ti sta sempre alle costole e appare dal nulla come i fantasmi. Possibile che tu non te ne sia accorto?!”  
In quel momento le parole di Lily riverberarono di gelosia e Snape acquisì vistosamente una nuova baldanza.  
  
E fu così che si concluse anche quella scena.  
Il ricordo del padre che bullizzava Snape sotto la betulla, era ancora motivo di dolore per Harry, che ritrasse la mano, mentre Malfoy lo tirava per avvicinarsi. Draco si voltò a guardare Harry, incerto su come doveva interpretare quella reazione. Quando notò che Harry evitava il suo sguardo, si limitò a voltarsi e a seguire la scena da lontano.  
Videro Lily raggiungere il gruppo e difendere Snape. In quel momento si sentì distintamente il ragazzo urlarle contro “Sanguemarcio”. Harry e Draco trattennero il fiato mentre la rossa si allontanava, e ne spuntava un’altra da dietro la collina, che urlò “Expelliarmus”, facendo volare la bacchetta di James Potter, e facendo di conseguenza crollare a terra Snape. Dalla bacchetta della ragazza partì immediatamente un altro incantesimo e Potter si portò le mani al volto. Mentre Black stava estraendo la bacchetta, una più giovane Professoressa McGranitt arrivava urlando.  
E la scena svanì.  
_“Era la Professoressa Melancholia, quella?”  
“Sì, ne sono sicuro. Era lei.”_  
  
Nel ricordo successivo era notte e Snape stava supplicando Lily di perdonarlo. A niente servirono le scuse, il giovane Severus rimase solo all’ingresso della torre di Grifondoro, nel buio del corridoio. Che poi sparì.  
  
Harry e Draco riconobbero subito la porta del bagno dei prefetti, quando Snape li portò con sé all’interno di quello che probabilmente era uno dei ricordi più intimi dell’uomo. I due giovani che osservavano ci misero un attimo prima di rendersi conto di cosa stava accadendo, del profondo disagio di Snape che balbettava, “Scu-scusa Morgana. Io… me ne vado,” e non appena l’asciugamano che avvolgeva Morgana cadde sul pavimento, entrambi distolsero istintivamente lo sguardo. Fecero in tempo a sentire solo “Resta,” prima che il ricordo scomparve. (ndr. vedi capitolo 2)  
_“Dio, è stato imbarazzante.”  
“Eddai, Potter. Non credevo che un corpo femminile ti facesse questo effetto.”  
“Ho detto imbarazzante, non eccitante. Ma almeno ora ne sappiamo di più su quando è iniziata la loro storia: appena è finita l’amicizia con mia madre.”_  
  
Draco non fece in tempo a rispondere, che si ritrovarono all’ombra di un salice, sulle sponde del Lago Nero. Snape era addosso alla Melancholia e si stavano baciando con foga.  
_“Per fortuna hanno addosso i vestiti.”  
“Concordo, Potter.”_  
“Sev, ho sentito un rumore.”  
Quello che successe dopo, fu veloce e convulso e segnò Harry più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere. Suo padre e il suo padrino stavano spiando la coppia dietro un cespuglio, coperti dal mantello dell’invisibilità schizzato via grazie a un incantesimo ben piazzato di Snape.  
“E così adesso non siete più solo codardi, ma anche guardoni. Mi fate ribrezzo!” Sputò Severus a un centimetro dal viso di Harry che guardava sconvolto quel ricordo.  
Videro Black, lanciare un Expelliarmus e in un attimo il giovane Snape si ritrovò disarmato e con la bacchetta di Potter puntata addosso, mentre Sirius si avvicinava a Morgana che, ancora accovacciata a terra, aveva appena iniziato a ricomporsi.  
Harry gemette di pena appena si rese conto delle vere intenzioni di Black, che utilizzando la punta della bacchetta le scostò nuovamente la camicia e poi gliela puntò in mezzo ai seni abbondanti, appena sopra il reggiseno.  
“Non. Toccarla.”   
La voce di Severus tremava. E così la mano di Harry, che Draco teneva salda mentre leggeva dolore e vergogna nei suoi occhi. (ndr. vedi capitolo 9)  
  
Harry rialzò lo sguardo quando una voce furiosa riempì la piccola stanza buia. “Severus, ancora?! Sul serio?! La tua amica Lily Evans non esiste più. Ti ha voltato le spalle anni fa! Ora è Lily Potter, suo figlio è nato stanotte, e tu sei ancora conciato così!”  
“Che diavolo vuoi, perché sei qui? E non nominarla, cosa vuoi che me ne importi!”  
“E’ perché non ti importa che sei ubriaco fradicio, immagino!”  
“Morgana esci da casa mia, sul serio vattene.”  
“No. Io non ti lascio. Non in questo stato!”  
“Morgana, lasciami solo.”  
“NO! Non sono io quella che ti abbandona! Non sono io quella che ti lascia al tuo destino!”  
Fu nel momento in cui il Potion Master franò sulla donna che il ricordo si sciolse e i due ragazzi non fecero in tempo ad aggiungere altro, che si ritrovarono su una collina desolata. (ndr. vedi capitolo 4)  
  
Snape, già adulto, sembrava terrorizzato e appena apparve Albus Silente con un accecante lampo bianco, urlò “Non mi uccida!”.  
Il discorso che seguì fu patetico e doloroso. Severus parlava di una profezia che condannava un bambino e implorava Silente di tenere al sicuro il figlio di Lily, perché quasi certamente era proprio quel neonato che l’Oscuro Signore cercava. In cambio lui avrebbe dato “Qualunque cosa”.  
_“La amava ancora…”  
“Così sembra, Potter.”_  
  
Il ricordo cambiò velocemente.  
“Credevo… che lei… l’avrebbe protetta…”  
“Lei e James hanno riposto la loro fiducia nella persona sbagliata. Più o meno come te, Severus. Ma suo figlio è sopravvissuto. Ha i suoi occhi…”  
“Cosa vuole dire?”  
“Aiutami a proteggere il figlio di Lily.”  
“Il Signore Oscuro se ne è andato.”  
“Il Signore Oscuro tornerà e Harry Potter sarà in pericolo.”  
“Molto bene. Ma non lo dica mai a nessuno.”  
  
Il ricordo scomparve, mentre Harry fece appena in tempo a ingoiare un’esclamazione sorpresa. Albus Silente sparì, e Morgana riapparve con un viso sofferente come non mai.  
“Scegli me, Severus! Per una volta! Per una volta scegli me!”  
Su Godric’s Hollow regnava un silenzio innaturale e Harry capì subito che si trattava della notte in cui i suoi genitori…  
“Morgana dannazione! Non capisci, Silente ha detto che tornerà, e io lo devo a quel bambino! Devo proteggerlo, è il minimo che possa fare!”  
“Silente ha detto che starà dai parenti babbani. E poi quello che ti sto chiedendo non è una spiegazione, è una scelta! Prima la fissazione per Lily, poi il fanatismo per il Signore Oscuro, adesso il rimorso verso il figlio di Lily. Severus io non posso venire sempre dopo qualcosa o qualcuno!”  
Harry e Draco videro lo sguardo rassegnato di Severus.  
L’ultima cosa che scorsero prima che il ricordo svanisse, fu Morgana che si smaterializzava fra fasci di fumo neri. (ndr. vedi capitolo 3)  
  
“Perché ti sei messo quell’anello? Contiene una maledizione, sono sicuro che lo sapevi!” Dopo aver assistito alle scene in cui Snape proteggeva Harry da Raptor, la discussione riguardo il marchio nero con Karkaroff, c’era Silente con la mano contaminata dalla maledizione.  
“Sono molto fortunato ad avere te, Severus… e poi, questo rende le cose molto più semplici, no? Mi riferisco al piano di Lord Voldemort di farmi uccidere da quel povero giovane Malfoy.” Sia Draco che Harry sentirono netto un brivido lungo la schiena. “Il Signore Oscuro non si aspetta che Draco ci riesca. È solo una punizione per i recenti insuccessi di Lucius.” Draco strizzò gli occhi. Il dolore di sentir dire ad alta voce una cosa che tutti sapevano ma nessuno aveva il coraggio di pronunciare, era per lui come una stilettata in petto. Harry invece non perse la concentrazione, mentre cominciava a intuire in che direzione stesse andando il discorso.  
“Ora, suppongo che il naturale erede del compito, quando Draco avrà fallito, dovrai essere tu.” Snape fece un brusco cenno d’assenso. “E immagino che Voldemort ormai pensi che la scuola cadrà presto nelle sue mani, è corretto?” Altro cenno. “Ho la tua parola Severus, che farai tutto ciò che è in tuo potere per proteggere gli studenti, quando questo accadrà?” Il terzo e rigido cenno.  
“Quindi… riguardo Draco, vuoi lasciare che ti uccida?” Chiese il Potion Master in tono sardonico.  
“Certo che no. Devi uccidermi tu.”  
  
I singulti di stupore dei due spettatori, furono ingoiati in un altro ricordo, sempre nello studio di Silente. “Quindi, mi raccomando, potrebbe essere necessario uccidere il serpente. Ma c’è qualcosa di più importante: ci sono cose che Harry non deve sapere, fino all’ultimo, altrimenti come potrebbe avere la forza di fare ciò che deve essere fatto?”  
“Ma cosa deve fare?”  
Lo scambio fu talmente rapido che nelle orecchie di Draco e Harry rimbombò forte e chiara solo una cosa, alla fine: “il ragazzo deve morire?”  
  
“Sì, il ragazzo deve morire.”


	25. Epilogo

_Sì, il ragazzo deve morire._  
  
Il resto dei ricordi fu ovattato e distante. Mentre Snape addormentava Morgana e si dirigeva a uccidere Silente, mentre nascondevano insieme la spada nel lago, mentre effettuavano gli incantesimi di memoria su lui e Ron, mentre cercavano di attenuare le punizioni dei Carrow agli studenti…  
  
Nel momento in cui riemersero dal pensatoio, le labbra di Harry precedettero solo di un attimo quelle di Draco nello scaraventarsi addosso a vicenda e riprendere il senso di ciò che era reale, tangibile e distanziarlo da ciò che erano solo filamenti d’argento.  
Fu sempre Harry a interrompere il bacio e appoggiandosi alla fronte di Draco si rese conto che l’altro si era aggrappato alle maniche della sua giacca come a una boa al centro dell’oceano.  
“Draco…”  
“No. Non lo farai. Non se ne parla, Potter. Niente atti di eroismo, niente morti stupide e coraggiose da Grifondoro.”  
“Draco…”  
“NO!”  
“Pensa al serpente, Draco. Io penserò a te.”  
“Co-cosa?”  
Harry scostò il volto giusto il necessario per guardarlo negli occhi, mentre Draco gli afferrava il bavero, in un disperato tentativo di trattenerlo co sé.  
“Penserò a te, mentre succederà. Non avrei mai creduto di dire una cosa simile, Malfoy, ma se è valsa la pena vivere in gran parte è merito tuo.”  
“Smettila…”  
“Ho solo un rimpianto...”  
“Non… dai, smettila.”  
“Non averti scopato come si deve.”  
“Sei un idiota, Potter…”  
La voce di Draco era soffocata da un magone e un terrore tangibili e chissà cosa avrebbe aggiunto se solo si fosse accorto in tempo di quella bacchetta puntata addosso.  
“Perdonami, Draco.” Fu delicato, Harry. Non ricordava di aver mai lanciato uno Stupeficium più gentile.  
Non era davvero in sé, mentre riportava in braccio Draco in Sala Grande, non era in sé mentre lo affidava a Neville, facendogli una particolare raccomandazione sul serpente, pensando che due bacchette sono meglio di una. Non era in sé Harry, mentre dava l’ultimo saluto ai suoi amici di sempre, e di certo non era nemmeno lontanamente in sé mentre camminava verso la sua morte.  
  
***  
  
“Non posso credere che tu ce l’abbia fatta.”  
“Sì beh… ammetto che ci credo poco anch’io…”  
“Cos’era quel filo d’oro? Non è stato molto prudente da parte tua, l’Oscuro Signore avrebbe potuto…”  
“Al diavolo l’Oscuro e tutto il resto, Sev. Ho fatto tutto quello che ho potuto, e ha funzionato.”  
“Non me lo dirai, vero?”  
“No.”  
“Molto bene. Che si fa adesso?”  
“Si combatte. Si uccide il maledetto rettile. Si uccide il suo seguito. Si vince. Il resto possiamo deciderlo sul momento, immagino.”  
“Mi piacciono i piani ben organizzati.”  
“Allora andiamo?”  
“Anidamo.”  
  
***  
  
“Draco, vieni… vieni…”  
Lucius chiamava in vano il figlio, che sembrava non vederlo, non sentirlo, non percepire la sua persenza né quella di tutto il resto della folla, che attonita guardava il Bambino Sopravvissuto, morto fra le braccia di Hagrid.  
“Harry…” un tremore alle ginocchia, la bocca improvvisamente secca, gli occhi umidi e la sensazione di cadere, mentre fissava il suo amore esanime. E nemmeno gliel’aveva mai detto che era solo grazie al pensiero di lui che si era tenuto insieme fino a quel momento. Credeva sarebbe franato al suolo, mentre suo padre lo chiamava, il Signore Oscuro esultava e Bellatrix rideva.  
Poi successe tutto in fretta. Severus Snape e Morgana apparvero volando da un lato, Paciock decapitò Nangini, Harry saltò in piedi, e il tutto avvenne sotto lo sgomento di entrambe le fazioni.  
  
“A quanto pare oggi non riesci a uccidere nessuno, eh? In ogni caso lascia che ti spieghi una cosa: Silente non è stato disarmato dal Professor Snape ma da Draco, quindi anche se fossi riuscito a uccidere il Professore, non saresti lo stesso il vero proprietario della bacchetta di sambuco. E ora finiamola come l’abbiamo iniziata, Tom: insieme!”  
  
E mentre Harry e Voldemort si affrontavano una volta e per sempre, Draco non raggiunse la sua famiglia, ma furono Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy ad affiancare il figlio, per lottare al suo fianco.  
Questo fece illividire Bellatrix, che con gli occhi più sgranati che mai prese a lanciare una maledizione senza perdono dietro l’altra, finchè una chioma rossa le si parò davanti con un sorriso che, se fosse stata solo un po’ più cauta, avrebbe capito che era il presagio di qualcosa di terribile.  
“Morgana… la puttana di Snape. È bello rivederti, schifosa traditrice del tuo sangue.” La risata della donna echeggiava nonostante il fragore degli incantesimi tutto attorno.  
“Bellatrix. Io e te abbiamo un conto in sospeso da molti anni, ed è ora di chiuderlo.”  
“Un conto in sospeso dici? Ah, certo. Parli di quella notte in cui mi sono scopata il tuo uomo…”  
Morgana si mosse veloce come un serpente a cui hanno pestato la coda, nel lanciare una Cruciatus.  
“L’hai incantato, schifosa!”  
Ma si trattava di Bellatrix Lestrange, non di una Mangiamorte qualsiasi e non fu difficile per lei parare l’attacco.  
“E con questo? Ti posso garantire che non gli è dispiaciuto…”  
“Come no, per questo sei dovuta ricorrere a un incantesimo. Eri gelosa, sei sempre stata invidiosa della felicità altrui, anche di quella di Lucius e Narcissa!”  
Punta sul vivo, Bellatrix prese ad attaccare furiosamente. Sapeva che Narcissa, nonostante tutto era a portata d’orecchio e lei aveva fatto davvero delle cose che non voleva che la sorella sapesse.  
Morgana parava senza difficoltà ogni attacco, senza mai perdere di vista Severus, che con le spalle coperte da Lucius combatteva a poca distanza da loro. Sapeva di non potersi distrarre, sapeva che Bellatrix era una temibile avversaria. Ma per sfortuna della donna, Morgana sapeva anche che più Bellatrix perdeva la calma e più i suoi attacchi diventavano smaniosi ma imprecisi.  
“Perché, vuoi dirmi che Narcissa non sa che dopo essere stata con Severus, hai fatto dei servizietti anche a suo marito?”  
“Smettila, maledetta!”  
E poi, contemporaneamente: “Avada Kedavra!”  
Al suono rimbombante di quel doppio incantesimo, per un attimo la battaglia attorno a loro si fermò, le persone intorno si congelarono e lo stomaco di Severus Snape finì sul pavimento, mentre cercava di capire chi avesse colpito chi.  
Morgana e Bellatrix si guardavano sorridenti, sudate e scarmigliate. E mentre Morgana si accasciava al suolo, sfinita, Bellatrix crollava esanime.  
  
***  
  
Il corpo di Voldemort crollava con banale solennità, e un attimo dopo il Mondo Magico ricominciava a respirare.  
Negli istanti successivi c’è chi pianse di gioia, chi pianse di dolore, chi si apprestava a fare la conta dei morti. Herry avrebbe dovuto fare tutte queste cose, ma non gli venne in mente nient’altro che individuare la sua testolina bionda e spettinata, e correre per raggiungerla.  
Draco si guardò attorno, incapace di credere che fosse davvero tutto finito e che fosse finalmente libero. Libero di correre incontro a Harry, che si scontrava con chiunque, stanco e un po’ goffo, fino a piovere fra le sue braccia, come un acquazzone estivo.  
  
“Dove vai, Lucius?”  
Poco più di un sussurro all’orecchio destro dell’uomo pallido come un fantasma che guardava il suo unico erede baciare molto, molto profondamente il Salvatore del Mondo Magico.  
“Morgana! Tu lo sapevi?! Io… non posso permetterlo!”  
“Pensaci bene, Lucius…” Un sussurro vellutato al suo orecchio sinistro, “la tua famiglia dovrà affrontare un processo, non siete esattamente… in una buona posizione. Credo che il rapporto di Draco con Potter potrebbe essere un’ottima pubblicità e quasi una garanzia di riscatto…”  
“Ma… Severus…”  
“Oh, falla finita Lucius! Draco è felice, e a questo punto nient’altro ha importanza.”  
Il tono lapidario di Narcissa finì di esaurire l’indignazione di Lord Malfoy che incurvò leggermente le spalle, e rinunciò a rispondere.  
  
***  
  
Il tramonto scese su Hogwarts, mentre il cielo era teatro della gioia dei maghi che continuavano a lanciare fuochi artificiali e incantesimi pirotecnici, per urlare al mondo che poteva ricominciare a sperare.  
“Che spettacolo, eh Sev?”  
“Lo è davvero.”  
Morgana non se la sentiva di rientrare fra le mura ferite del castello e aveva chiesto a Severus di sedersi sul parapetto del ponte insieme a lei, “Solo un momento…” E adesso stavano l’uno accanto all’altro a godersi gli ultimi momenti di luce, le magie che danzavano nel cielo e la libertà. “Solo un momento…”  
  
“Non credo di averti ringraziato.”  
“Mhh?”  
“Di avermi salvato. Non ti ho ringraziato.”  
“Non ce n’è bisogno, non l’ho fatto solo per te. L’ho fatto soprattutto per me.”  
“Sei sempre la solita. Accetta i miei ringraziamenti come una persona normale…” Dopo questo scambio avvenuto senza sfiorarsi con lo sguardo, Morgana si girò e Severus fu colpito dalla serietà della sua espressione.  
“No, dico sul serio Sev. Non avevo e non ho intenzione di vivere in un mondo in cui tu non ci sei.” E poi, dopo tutti quegli anni, lo disse, così, semplicemente. “Io ti amo.”  
Severus sgranò gli occhi, si alzò dal parapetto e per un attimo Morgana pensò che stesse per girarsi e andarsene, ma il flusso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto dal braccio dell’uomo che la tirava giù, verso di sé, in un abbraccio avvolgente come una coperta. E disse solo, “Anch’io, Nana. Ti prego, perdonami.”  
  
Quell’ _anch’io_ fece rendere conto a Morgana che aveva trattenuto il respiro e quel _perdonami_ era talmente carico di significato, ricolmo di sentimenti contrastanti e inespressi per più di vent’anni, che non serviva altro. Nient’altro, oltre al loro abbraccio, ai fuochi d’artificio in cielo e alla luna in un angolo.  
  
Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Tutto bene.


End file.
